That Boobs
by curly xox
Summary: Gaara menyukai gadis-gadis berdada besar dan Hinata adalah salah satunya. Insiden kehujanan di bulan November merupakan awal dari hubungan mereka. Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan dada sebesar itu di sekolah! Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Gaara segera melamar Hinata dan menikah di bulan Desember. Hm, tapi tidak selamanya sebuah pernikahan berjalan bahagia, kan?
1. First Meet

"Kau harus mengawasi Sabaku Corp di Tokyo, Gaara."

" _Tou-san_ tidak bisa memaksaku."

"Aku tahu, makanya aku minta baik-baik, bodoh!"

"Aku tersinggung."

Suara pintu dibanting membuat pria berkepala lima itu mengembuskan nafas lelah. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa hitam polos dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa, berusaha mencegah dirinya bangkit dan mengejar Gaara hanya untuk mencekiknya.

"Bocah tengik..."

* * *

 **That Boobs © Curly xox**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Requested by** **nabila. nurmalasari1**

 **Hope you enjoy it:)**

* * *

 **Jumat, 6 November 2015**

Hujan deras membasahi jalanan dan rumah-rumah di Tokyo. Beberapa orang masih lalu-lalang—berusaha mencari tempat teduh, dan beberapa di antaranya nekat menembus hujan.

Hinata Hyuga merupakan salah satu dari kumpulan manusia yang berteduh di depan sebuah toko mungil, tempatnya berbelanja tadi. Ia masih menggunakan seragam sekolahnya, Konoha Gakuen, tas masih tersampir di bahunya, dan waktu saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga sore.

Setelah memastikan semua kebutuhannya terpenuhi, Hinata keluar dari toko tersebut. Belum terlalu jauh, awan sudah tidak sanggup menahan beban air, sehingga mau tak mau ia kembali ke toko tersebut dengan pakaian yang basah kuyup.

"Kau mau teh, Hinata- _chan_?" tanya nenek Chiyo si pemilik toko. Tangannya sibuk menyiapkan teh hijau untuk Hinata.

Ah ya, karena sudah lama berlangganan—berhubung jarak toko dengan rumahnya dekat, Hinata memutuskan untuk menjadikan toko ini toko langganannya—Hinata sudah mengenal baik orang-orang yang bekerja di toko tersebut, begitupun sebaliknya.

"T-tidak perlu, _Baa-san_ , a-aku sudah cukup merepotkan di sini," jawab Hinata sambil menyunggingkan senyum permohonan maaf, memeluk tasnya yang juga basah kuyup, demi mencari kehangatan.

"Kau tidak merepotkan, Hinata- _chan_ ," kata nenek Chiyo, "Sasori!" panggilnya, sambil membereskan meja yang penuh dengan sampah-sampah bekas membuat teh hijau.

"S-sungguh itu tidak perlu, _Baa-san_ ," Hinata kembali menolak dengan halus.

Tubuhnya sudah gemetar kedinginan dan tidak dapat dipungkiri, tawaran teh tersebut cukup menggiurkan. Tapi Hinata benar-benar tidak mau merepotkan siapa pun.

Saat nenek Chiyo melihat Hinata kembali ke depan tokonya untuk berteduh, ia langsung memanggil Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam agar lebih hangat, terutama saat melihat pakaian Hinata yang basah kuyup. Nenek Chiyo amat menyayangi Hinata, karena walaupun ia tinggal di sebuah rumah besar (baca: mansion), Hinata masih bersedia berbelanja di tokonya yang mungil.

"Kemana anak itu? Sasori!" panggilnya sekali lagi, kali ini dengan volume suara yang lebih besar.

"Ya-ya!"

Mendengar derap langkah kaki yang turun ke bawah, nenek Chiyo mempersilakan Hinata untuk duduk setelah memberikan teh buatannya pada Hinata, sementara ia kembali ke depan untuk menjaga toko bersama seorang lainnya.

"Pemalas..." terdengar gumaman nenek Chiyo tepat saat Sasori muncul.

Sasori mendecih pelan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya berusaha terdengar ramah, sedangkan raut wajahnya menggambarkan kekesalan.

"Temani Hinata- _chan_ di belakang, _Baa-chan_ akan menjaga toko," kata nenek Chiyo kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Sasori yang masih berdiri di depan tangga.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasori menelan kembali semua protes yang ingin ia layangkan pada neneknya saat melihat toko sudah mulai dipenuhi dengan pelanggan. Melangkah ke dapur, Sasori menemukan Hinata yang menggigil karena dingin, sedang menyesap tehnya di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Karena hanya hidup berdua dengan sang nenek, kursi yang ada juga hanya dua, dengan sebuah meja sebagai pembatasnya.

"Dingin, ya?" tanya Sasori basa-basi, yang dibalas dengan anggukan malu-malu dari Hinata.

Sasori tersenyum kecil lalu melepaskan jaketnya yang berwarna merah marun dan menyampirkannya di punggung Hinata, berusaha membuatnya hangat sekaligus nyaman.

Perbuatan Sasori membuat pipi Hinata bersemu merah. Ia menunduk, menatap tehnya yang sudah tandas setengah. " _Arigatou_."

Sasori terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Hinata lalu menarik kursi di hadapan Hinata dan menyamankan diri.

"Bagaimana Konoha Gakuen?" tanya Sasori berusaha memecahkan keheningan.

Matanya menelusuri tubuh Hinata yang tercetak jelas di balik pakaiannya yang basah. Pemandangan itu membuat wajahnya berubah warna. Lalu, untuk menjaga pertemanan, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap teh hijau—yang tersisa seperempat—milik Hinata yang terletak di meja.

"Um, biasa saja," jawab Hinata sekenanya, tidak terlalu memerhatikan perubahan warna wajah Sasori. Pertemanannya selama ini bersama Sasori tidak membuatnya gagap lagi.

"O-oh, begitu ya," gumam Sasori, menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, masih berusaha mencari objek menarik untuk ditatap selain tubuh Hinata, terutama di bagian dada.

Angin bertiup kencang membuat air di depan toko terciprat masuk ke dalam rumah. Nenek Chiyo mengeluh karena harus membersihkan toko yang penuh lumpur bekas jejak sandal dan sepatu.

Melihat tingkah Sasori yang aneh, Hinata bertanya, "Ada apa, Saso- _nii_?" Tangannya kembali meraih tehnya yang tinggal sedikit itu dan meminum sisanya yang sudah tidak hangat lagi.

Berhasil menguasai diri, Sasori menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa," lalu menundukkan kepalanya, masih berusaha menghilangkan rona merah di wajahnya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil untuk merespons jawaban Sasori. Ia kembali meletakkan gelasnya di meja lalu menundukkan kepalanya, terkejut saat melihat tubuhnya yang tercetak jelas, Hinata merona malu menyadari alasan Sasori salah tingkah.

"Sasori!"

Panggilan tersebut membuat Sasori berdecak kesal. Setelah memberikan respon, ia melangkah keluar dari dapur, meninggalkan Hinata sendirian, karena nenek Chiyo menuntut kedatangannya.

Tidak lama Sasori kembali memasuki dapur, kali ini ditemani dengan seorang lelaki tinggi besar—bagi Hinata yang bertubuh mungil—dengan rambut berwarna merah marun, senada dengan warna jaket yang sedang dikenakan Hinata.

"Duduk saja di sana," kata Sasori sambil menunjuk kursi di hadapan Hinata, yang sempat didudukinya tadi.

Hinata tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari orang asing itu saat ia mendudukkan dirinya lalu melepaskan jaket kulit berwarna hitam miliknya di atas meja. Jaket tersebut terbukti ampuh melindungi seragam sekolahnya yang hanya basah di bagian kerah—karena tidak terlalu tertutupi dengan jaket.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana, memastikan ponsel tersebut baik-baik saja sebelum mulai memainkannya.

Menyadari tatapan dari gadis di hadapannya, ia mendongak.

"Gaara Sabaku," ujarnya singkat.

Hinata terkejut sesaat, lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya karena tertangkap basah memerhatikan orang asing di hadapannya. Ia merapatkan jaket yang membungkus tubuhnya, walau tidak terlalu berhasil karena dadanya yang terlalu besar.

"A-aku tahu," balasnya pelan.

Gaara masih akan mengatakan sesuatu, saat Sasori kembali dari lantai dua dengan membawa selimut kecil, yang juga berwarna merah marun.

Merah marun adalah warna favoritnya.

"Aku tidak butuh."

"Pede amat kau," kata Sasori, "bukan untukmu."

Gaara memerhatikan Sasori memberikan selimut merah itu pada Hinata dan bagaimana Hinata tersenyum manis pada Sasori dan menggumamkan ucapan terimakasih yang dibalas Sasori dengan anggukan singkat.

Sasori lebih tua setahun dari mereka. Ia baru saja lulus dari Konoha Gakuen tahun lalu. Ingin melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Hoshigakure, yang terkenal dengan universitas terbaik di Tokyo, namun memilih mengikuti permintaan Gaara untuk menunggunya lulus dan mereka masuk universitas bersama, sehingga Sasori terpaksa menganggur selama setahun.

 _Well_ , dia menyetujuinya juga karena ayah Gaara-lah yang membiayai sekolahnya selama ini.

Di luar, hujan masih bersemangat mengguyur kota Tokyo, sampai-sampai orang lebih memilih untuk nekat menembus hujan, karena malam sudah semakin dekat.

Sasori sibuk menyiapkan segelas teh hangat untuk Gaara atas perintah nenek Chiyo, tapi kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat segelas lagi untuk Hinata.

Gaara kembali menatap gadis di hadapannya, kali ini dengan tatapan intens. Ia menyeringai saat mendapati gadis di hadapannya memiliki ukuran dada yang _cukup_ untuk Gaara.

"Konoha Gakuen, eh?" pertanyaan Gaara berhasil membuat gadis itu mendongak, kemudian kembali merapatkan jaket serta selimut merahnya untuk melindungi tubuhnya yang terekspos.

Melihat anggukan kecil dari Hinata, Gaara kembali berkata, "Pantas kau tahu namaku. Sayang aku tidak mengenalmu."

"Memang, sangat disayangkan," Sasori menimpali seraya meletakkan dua gelas berisi teh hangat untuk Gaara dan Hinata. "Untukmu," katanya pada Gaara, singkat, kemudian berlalu.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Gaara saat Sasori sudah menapaki anak tangga pertama.

Sasori mau Gaara lepas kendali?

"Main game," jawab Sasori sekenanya lalu menghilang ke lantai dua.

Mungkin Sasori tidak sayang lagi pada Hinata.

Gaara kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hina—dada Hinata, yang jika diperhatikan dengan cermat, memperlihatkan warna bra-nya yang biru muda.

"Kau siapanya Sasori?" tanya Gaara, masih menatap dada Hinata, mengambil tehnya, kemudian meminumnya hingga habis.

"T-teman."

Gaara manggut-manggut.

"Kau seangkatan denganku, ya? Siapa namamu?" tanya Gaara lagi, sedikit bingung dengan sikapnya yang mendadak ramah.

"Hinata Hyuga," jawab Hinata, "a-aku juga sekelas denganmu," lanjutnya, semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menatap tas hitamnya yang basah kuyup.

Gaara sedikit terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata.

Bagaimana mungkin ia melewatkan dada sebesar itu di sekolahnya?!

Berusaha menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri, Gaara mencermati tubuh gadis itu.

Kalau diperhatikan, ukuran baju Hinata terlihat lebih besar dari ukuran badannya.

Untuk memastikan jawabannya sendiri, Gaara kembali bertanya, "Ukuran badanmu berapa?"

Hinata mendongak, ekspresi bingung ia tampilkan di wajah cantiknya.

"Jawab saja," kata Gaara sebelum Hinata sempat mengajukan pertanyaan.

"M."

"Ukuran bajumu?"

"L."

Gaara mengangguk mendengar jawaban Hinata, menyesap teh milik Hinata tanpa izin, membuat pemiliknya semakin kebingungan.

Ada apa, ya?

"Pantas saja dadamu tidak pernah kelihatan."

Dan Hinata mendapatkan jawabannya!

"Um, sepertinya a-aku harus pulang sekarang, _T-tou-san_ pasti sudah m-mencariku," Hinata berujar sambil bangkit berdiri, kembali menyampirkan tasnya di bahu, lalu berjalan terburu-buru ke pintu depan.

"Hinata- _chan_? Mau kemana?" tanya nenek Chiyo saat melihat Hinata keluar dari dapur. "Hujannya masih deras lho," lanjutnya.

"Betul sekali," Gaara menimpali membuat Hinata terkejut karena sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Gaara akan menyusulnya.

Hinata berpikir keras untuk mencari alasan agar ia bisa bebas dari Gaara. "Eto... _T-tou-san_ pasti sudah mencariku, j-jadi aku harus pulang s-sekarang."

Nenek Chiyo hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar alasan Hinata yang cukup masuk akal. "Mau Sasori antar?" Ia lalu melirik Gaara. "Atau Gaara?"

"T-tidak perlu, _Baa-san_ , a-aku bisa sendiri."

Hinata berlalu setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada nenek Chiyo dan meminta nenek Chiyo untuk memberitahu Sasori bahwa jaket dan selimutnya ia pinjam dulu, yang, tentu saja, dibalas nenek Chiyo dengan kalimat 'Tidak apa-apa'.

Sesampainya di luar toko, hujan kembali menyambar tubuhnya yang kini berbalutkan jaket dan selimut milik Sasori. Saat hendak menyeberang, tangan kanannya ditahan seseorang membuat Hinata berbalik untuk melihat siapa gerangan yang menahan tangannya itu.

"G-Gaara- _san_?" tanyanya bingung. Matanya sedikit menyipit karena air hujan yang masih turun dengan deras.

Gaara menatap wajah Hinata, kemudian turun menatap tubuhnya yang sekarang benar-benar terekspos karena air hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya kembali membuat seragamnya basah kuyup, memperlihatkan kedua payudara besarnya yang dibalut bra warna biru muda, lalu kembali menatap wajah Hinata, tepat di matanya.

"Aku suka dadamu."

Jadi ia menahan Hinata hanya untuk itu? Mengatakan hal itu?!

Wajah Hinata yang pucat karena dingin kini sedikit bersemu merah karena ucapan Gaara. Ia malu dan marah karena merasa dilecehkan.

"Aku harus pergi," kata Hinata, dingin, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Gaara secara paksa dan berlari menembus hujan.

Gaara menyeringai, tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang basah kuyup karena hujan, menampilkan tubuh atletisnya dibalik seragam. Ia masih menatap kepergian Hinata sampai gadis itu menghilang di persimpangan.

"Gaara! Kau bisa masuk angin, goblok!"

Gaara mendelik mendengar teriakan Sasori dari dalam toko. Dengan santai, ia kembali masuk ke dalam toko, tidak peduli dengan beberapa orang yang ia tabrak.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berpikir pakai otak, main hujan seperti itu. Bocah!" omel Sasori seraya memberikan sebuah handuk pada Gaara.

"Mana Hinata?"

 _Cih, kalau tentang Hinata dia jadi lembut_ , pikir Gaara.

"Pulang."

"Apa?!" seru Sasori kaget mendengar jawaban Gaara.

Yang ia tahu selanjutnya, Sasori mengomel banyak pada nenek Chiyo dan juga dirinya. Mulai dari Hinata yang pulang hujan-hujanan sampai dengan lantai yang sangat kotor karena lumpur. Bahkan tembok yang cat-nya terkelupas juga diomeli Sasori. Padahal, cat tersebut sudah terkelupas dari beberapa hari yang lalu.

Inginnya, Gaara menyumpal mulut Sasori supaya bisa diam dan ia dapat menikmati keheningan sambil berfantasi liar tentang Hinata dan dirinya di ranjang. Namun sayangnya, ia membutuhkan informasi mengenai Hinata dari Sasori, dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berbuat macam-macam pada Sasori.

Jadilah ia hanya duduk mendengar suara Sasori dan nenek Chiyo yang sedang beradu mulut.

.

Esoknya, setelah bermain hujan-hujanan dan diomeli oleh papa Hiashi dan Neji- _nii_ kesayangannya, Hinata demam. Sisi positifnya, dia tidak terkena influenza dan karena hari Sabtu sekolah memang libur, Hinata bisa beristirahat total di rumah.

Tapi masih ditemani dengan omelan kakak sepupu tercinta.

Hiashi membaca koran sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sesekali mulutnya komat-kamit mengomeli Hinata dalam diam. Neji sibuk mondar-mandir mencari obat dan memberi makan Hinata. Sedangkan Hanabi _is nowhere to be found_.

"Kalau kau minta jemput kemarin, kau tidak akan sakit sekarang."

"Jangan tidur, Hinata, makan dulu baru minum obat."

"Lihat, kulitmu tambah pucat."

"Minum air putih banyak-banyak."

Suara pintu tertutup pelan membuat Hinata mengembuskan nafas lega. Telinganya sudah panas mendengar ocehan Neji dari tadi.

Tapi Hinata dengar, kok.

Apa tadi? Jangan minum air banyak-banyak? Yup! Pasti supaya ia bisa beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa harus bolak balik ke kamar mandi untuk buang air kecil. Neji memang mengerti dirinya.

Mengabaikan segelas air putih penuh yang diletakkan Neji di atas nakas samping tempat tidur, Hinata lalu menutup matanya, bersiap terjun ke alam mimpi.

Hinata sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat Neji kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mendapati gelas yang tadi diisinya penuh, tidak berkurang sedikitpun.

Mendesah lelah, Neji mematikan lampu kamar Hinata lalu melangkah keluar.

.

 **Senin, 9 November 2015**

Hinata berjalan dengan lesu ke arah kelasnya di lantai dua. Kepalanya menunduk dan rambutnya tergerai menutupi wajah dan sebagian tubuh depannya. Tenaganya tidak cukup untuk hal-hal berat seperti naik tangga, yang merupakan kegiatannya sekarang ini. Untung sekarang dia sudah kelas tiga SMA, jadi kelasnya berada di lantai dua, sedangkan lantai tiga dan empat untuk junior-juniornya.

Menghela napas lega setelah melewati siksaan bertubi-tubi alias tangga, Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelas.

 _Bruk_

Sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sedikit sakit, Hinata mendongak.

Jade bertemu amethyst.

"E-eto-"

 _Brak_

Belum sempat mengucapkan permintaan maaf, Gaara sudah menyudutkannya di tembok dan mengelilinginya dengan anggota kelompoknya yang lain.

Gaara _and the squad:_ Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Namikaze.

"Jadi dia yang kau bicarakan kemarin?" tanya Naruto yang mengurung Hinata di sisi kanan, sedangkan Sasuke di sisi kiri, dan Gaara di hadapan Hinata. Kedua tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepala Hinata, mengurung pergerakan Hinata dan memastikan Hinata tetap fokus pada dirinya seorang.

Gaara mengangguk sebagai respon. Ia masih sibuk memerhatikan wajah Hinata yang berwarna merah dan menunjukkan ketakutan. Gaara menyeringai.

Merah adalah warna favorit Gaara.

Bukan merah marun, itu kesukaan Sasori.

Tubuh Hinata mulai bergetar ketakutan, matanya berusaha mencari celah di antara tiga orang yang mengelilinginya, siapa tahu ada yang melihatnya dan menolongnya dari kukungan tiga orang penguasa sekolah.

Sayang beribu sayang, tidak ada satupun murid yang memiliki keberanian untuk mengusik mereka berempat, beberapa murid hanya menatap penasaran, sedangkan guru-guru belum keluar dari singgasananya karena bel masuk belum berbunyi.

Takut-takut, Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba menghadapi tiga binatang buas itu sendirian.

"A-ano-"

Hinata terdiam.

Matanya yang tadi—mencoba—menatap mata Gaara sekarang beralih perlahan menuju dadanya...

...yang kini sedang ditampung kedua tangan Gaara.

"Besar."

Hanya itu yang ia ucapkan setelah merasakan dada Hinata di kedua tangannya.

Wajah Hinata merah padam setelah berhasil mencerna situasi yang menimpanya. Ia merasakan konflik batin dalam dirinya; melawan atau pasrah. Bagaimanapun, ini merupakan pelecehan. Dan ia harus melawan.

Ya. Melawan!

Bentak dia Hinata!

"A-apa y-yang k-k-kau lakukan?"

Bukan itu yang diharapkan Hinata!

Padahal dalam hati tadi dia bisa membentak Gaara. Tapi kenyataannya, gagapnya makin parah.

"Memegang milikku tentu saja."

Itu tidak membuat Hinata baik-baik saja. Bahkan, jawaban itu tidak menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini.

Miliknya? Maksudnya apa?

"Kau menggunakan baju yang kebesaran untuk menyembunyikan dadamu, ya?" Sasuke yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya angkat bicara setelah melihat cetakan dada Hinata yang sedang dipegang Gaara.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat merasakan kedua tangan Gaara meremas dadanya pelan.

"A-aku-"

"Mulai hari ini kau milikku."

Hinata mendongak.

Bunyi bel masuk membuat Hinata terpaksa menelan pertanyaannya yang sudah berada di ujung lidah.

"Ayo," Gaara menarik tangan Hinata menuju kelas. Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti dari belakang.

"Kau duduk di mana biasanya?" tanya Gaara saat mereka sudah sampai di depan kelas.

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap mereka berdua.

Hening sejenak.

Tidak lama keheningan tersebut diisi dengan bisik-bisik dari murid-murid yang penasaran dengan hubungan Gaara dan Hinata.

"HINATA!"

"Woy, Kiba! Berisik!" teriak Shikamaru yang sedang berusaha untuk tidur.

"Sori, sori, hehe, Hinata!" kali ini Kiba berjalan menuju Hinata yang sedang tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Kiba, sahabatnya.

Gaara cemburu.

"Kau duduk dengannya?" Gaara bertanya yang dibalas anggukan singkat dari Hinata.

"Kau harus jelaskan semuanya padaku!" Kiba mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata dan, tanpa seizin Gaara, menarik Hinata menuju tempatnya.

Gaara mendecak kesal.

Itu 'kan pacarnya!

Eh? Emang Hinata setuju, ya?

Kekesalan Gaara bertambah saat melihat Hinata yang senang-senang saja berada di sekitar Kiba yang dari tadi histeris melihat Hinata dan Gaara masuk ke kelas sambil bergandengan tangan. Beberapa kali wajahnya merona merah saat Kiba menanyakan sesuatu yang bersifat personal.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Kakashi—yang menjabat sebagai guru fisika—saat melihat Sasuke dan Naruto berdiri menjaga sisi pintu, sedangkan Gaara menghalangi pintu masuk.

"Konflik," jawab Sasuke tenang.

Gaara berjalan menuju Kiba dan Hinata dengan terburu-buru, membuka jalan masuk untuk Kakashi yang sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mulai sekarang kau duduk denganku," ujar Gaara dingin. Matanya menatap tajam pada Hinata yang kini sedang menunduk takut dan Kiba yang menatapnya bingung.

Kakashi masuk ke kelas disusul dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

Gaara menarik Hinata duduk dengannya, di pojok kanan kelas. Sasuke dan Naruto duduk di hadapan mereka. Kiba berteriak tidak rela melihat Hinata-nya dibawa lari. Shikamaru, yang duduk di depan Naruto dan Sasuke, menutup wajahnya dengan buku saat matahari menerpanya dari arah barat.

"Sudah?" tanya Kakashi pada Gaara.

Gaara tidak mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kakashi, ia lebih memilih menopang kepalanya di tangan kiri dan menatap Hinata yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Belum, _Sensei_ ," Shikamaru menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi yang tidak ditujukan padanya.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ino! Tutup tirainya, silau tahu!" teriaknya sesaat kemudian.

Bukannya menutup tirai, Ino semakin membuka lebar tirai jendela, sehingga cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos masuk semakin menyilaukan Shikamaru. "Makan itu, pemalas!"

Shikamaru mendecak sebal melihat tingkah Ino.

Kakashi terkekeh sebentar melihat drama di hadapannya yang cukup menghibur di pagi hari.

"Buka buku kalian halaman 102," perintah Kakashi, "kerjakan soalnya, kita sudah bahas pelajaran ini minggu lalu," tambahnya.

Beberapa murid dengan kepintaran di bawah rata-rata mendesah kecewa. Siapa, sih, yang mau mengingat pelajaran minggu lalu?

Hanya orang paling rajin yang mau mempelajari kembali rumus-rumus rumit tersebut di rumah.

Hinata membuka bukunya perlahan, gugup karena Gaara terus menatapnya intens. Ia berusaha memfokuskan diri untuk membaca soal di hadapannya, menghindari kontak mata dengan si kepala merah.

Hinata mulai mempertimbangkan keputusannya untuk meratakan dadanya, itupun kalau bisa. Memangnya operasi payudara hanya untuk memperbesar, ya?

"Kau tahu," kata Gaara, ia membuka bukunya sembarangan dengan mata yang masih menatap Hinata.

Hinata menatap Gaara penasaran saat Gaara tak kunjung melanjutkan perkataannya.

Sukses mendapat perhatian penuh dari Hinata, Gaara menyeringai.

"Kita harus menikah."

.

Pria berkepala lima—yang diketahui sebagai Direktur Perusahaan Sabaku—bernama Katashi Sabaku itu memijat pelipisnya. Ia membaca kembali dokumen yang baru saja dikirim dari Jerman kemari.

Di situ tertulis bahwa salah satu cabang perusahaan Sabaku di Jerman mendekati kebangkrutan. Memang cabangnya di sana sudah berkali-kali melewati masa kritis, tapi selalu berhasil melewatinya walau hanya dipantau dari jauh oleh Katashi. Sayangnya, kali ini ia harus ke sana untuk memantaunya secara langsung.

"Aku benar-benar harus ke sana," gumamnya pelan.

 _TOK TOK TOK—BRAK_

Katashi mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen ke arah Gaara yang muncul dari balik pintu.

" _Tou-san_! Aku terima tawaranmu," ujar Gaara mantap. Nafasnya memburu, hasil larinya dari lantai satu ke lantai paling atas, tempat kantor ayahnya berada.

"Aku belum mengizinkanmu masuk," Direktur tersebut berujar dingin.

"Kau harus menghargai anakmu yang rela naik ke sini lewat tangga."

"Kadang aku ragu kau anakku," Gaara mengernyit tidak suka, "lagian kenapa tidak lewat lift?"

Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal untuk pertama kalinya.

Haruskah ia mengatakan sejujurnya? Bahwa ia lupa pada keberadaan lift karena begitu terburu-buru menemui ayahnya tercinta, sehingga membuatnya berlari menaiki tangga dari lantai satu ke lantai dua puluh satu?

"Yaah... Aku ingin olahraga."

Tidak. Dia tidak akan mengatakannya.

"Yup," Gaara mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawabannya sendiri, puas karena jawabannya cukup masuk akal—baginya.

Katashi terkekeh. Apapun yang menyebabkan anaknya seperti ini, pasti merupakan masalah yang penting.

"Alasanmu?" tanya Katashi, meletakkan dokumen yang tadi dibacanya di meja, lalu memberikan perhatian penuh pada Gaara.

"Aku akan menikah."

Mata Katashi membelalak.

Menikah?

Gaara menikah?!

Haha, dunia pasti sudah mau kiamat.

"Aku akan berpura-pura tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja kau katakan," kata Katashi, wajahnya kembali datar. "Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku dengan benar."

"Aku sudah jawab."

"Kau punya calon?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Hinata Hyuga, aku akan melamarnya besok."

Hyuga? Katashi kenal.

"Kau butuh jabatan ini sebagai jaminan?"

Sekali lagi Gaara mengangguk. "Aku juga butuh rumah, atau apartemen, terserah."

Katashi mengembuskan napas pasrah mendengar keinginan anaknya yang tidak jelas.

"Terlalu cepat untuk melamar. Memangnya kapan kau mau menikah?"

"Bulan Desember."

"Tahun depan?"

"Bulan depan."

Kali ini Katashi menyipitkan matanya. "Kau tidak mabuk, kan?" Ia bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Tidak, _Tou-san_ , aku serius dengan semua perkataanku," jawab Gaara dengan nada kesal yang tidak ia sembunyikan.

"Oke, oke," Katashi berujar pasrah.

Gaara menyeringai mendengar jawaban ayahnya. "Yesss!" serunya sambil mengepalkan salah satu tangannya, seperti anak kecil yang berhasil menyelesaikan suatu misi.

Katashi memandang anaknya dengan tatapan datar. Siapa pun yang membuat Gaara seperti ini, patut diberi penghargaan.

"Dadanya besar, lho," kata Gaara dengan nada bangga.

Katashi memutar bola mata. "Ya, ya, kemarilah, akan kujelaskan apa yang harus kau lakukan."

 **TBC**

 **Yo! I'm back! #gakadayangnyari**

 **Jadi, untuk sementara Russia ditunda, karena filenya ada di laptop saya, dan laptop saya belum sampai ke sini T.T Mungkin saya baru bisa update pada bulan Juli. Gomenesai T_T *nunduk dalam-dalam***

 **Anyway, ini fic rate M pertama saya yang direquest oleh** **nabila. nurmalasari1** **. Kalau dia gak request saya tidak akan pernah menulis fic ini xD Thanks to you! *peluk cium buat nabila***

 **Fic ini saya tulis di hp, jadi updatenya bakal cepat. Untuk sementara saya akan fokus pada fic ini. Genius kemungkinan besar akan saya discontinued, sedangkan Rusia kmungkinan besar baru bisa lanjut bulan depan (tunggu lappy datang)**

 **Oke, sekian dulu, hehe :D**

 **Review sangat dibutuhkan bagi kami, penulis-penulis ffn, jadi sempatkanlah diri anda untuk mereview suatu cerita, tidak perlu panjang, seadanya saja sudah cukup meyakinkan kami para penulis untuk melanjutkan cerita kami.**

 **So, review, please?**


	2. Marriage Proposal?

**Selasa, 10 November 2015**

Gaara menyusun kembali dokumen-dokumen yang baru saja ia baca.

Ia hanya memiliki waktu satu minggu untuk membuktikan bahwa ia sanggup menjabat sebagai Direktur Sabaku Corp. Dalam waktu satu minggu itu, jadwalnya penuh dengan rapat bersama perusahaan-perusahaan lain, serta berbagai macam dokumen dan laporan yang harus ia baca dan tanda tangani.

Selesai merapikan meja dan mematikan laptop, Gaara mematikan lampu ruangan lalu berjalan keluar dan mengunci kantornya—yang sebelumnya milik ayahnya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin, lalu mengecek arloji.

22.34

Ah, sepertinya tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mengerjakan PR.

Gaara mendesah kesal, menyesal tidak mengikuti perintah Temari—yang lebih berpengalaman darinya—untuk sekalian membawa buku pelajarannya ke kantor.

Ia mengendarai mobil _sport_ -nya dalam diam. Matanya fokus pada jalanan yang belum sepi. Karena waktu belum menunjukkan tengah malam, kemacetan masih berlangsung selama perjalanan Gaara ke rumah. Ia sedikit mempercepat laju mobilnya, menyalip mobil-mobil lain, agar sampai di rumah tepat waktu untuk mengerjakan PR.

Hei, walaupun berandalan, Gaara masih tetap mengerjakan PR-nya di rumah. Karura tidak memberi toleransi pada anak malas.

"Gaara- _chan_!" begitulah kira-kira sambutan mami Karura setiap kali ia sampai di rumah.

"Ah, anak _Kaa-chan_ sudah besar!" seru Karura lagi sambil berlari menuju anak bungsunya dan memeluknya erat.

" _Kaa-chan_ , aku harus mengerjakan PR," kata Gaara, berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat ibunya.

"PR-mu sudah diselesaikan Kankuro," Gaara terkejut, "duduklah sebentar dan ceritakan tentang gadis yang akan kau lamar ini."

Gaara hanya mengikuti Karura untuk duduk di sofa, yang juga ditempati oleh Temari. Ayahnya sudah berangkat ke Jerman tadi pagi.

Pikirannya melayang pada PR-nya dan Kankuro.

PR dan Kankuro tidak bisa ditempatkan bersama-sama dalam satu kalimat.

Kini kecemasan melanda Gaara.

 _Kankuro 'kan bodoh?_

Diberkatilah jiwa Gaara yang _tidak_ _pernah_ menaruh kepercayaan sedikitpun pada kakak kandungnya.

"Jadi?" Karura menatap anaknya dengan penasaran. Senyum jahil terukir di wajah cantiknya yang sudah mulai menua.

Gaara kembali pada dunia nyata.

"Apa?"

"Ish! Kamu mikirin apa, sih? _Dia,_ ya?"

Gaara terdiam sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengerti apa yang dibicarakan ibunya dan mengucapkan 'oh' sebagai respon.

Padahal Gaara lagi cemas tentang PR-nya yang malang.

"Nah! Akhirnya nyambung ke _Kaa-chan_. Sekarang ceritakan tentang _dia._ "

Gaara berpikir sebentar. Di hadapannya ada dua wanita. Yang pasti, ia tidak bisa membanggakan dada Hinata di hadapan mereka berdua. Pasti mereka akan tersinggung dengan fakta bahwa Hinata memiliki dada yang lebih besar dari mereka. Dan juga, Temari tidak akan membiarkannya hidup setelah mengatakan itu.

Jadi mau ngomong apa?

Gaara kembali memikirkan hal lain tentang Hinata selain dadanya.

"Manis."

Tidak terlalu buruk.

"Kyaaa berarti _Kaa-chan_ punya cucu yang manis, dong?" Karura berujar histeris.

Gaara tersenyum penuh arti. " _Kaa-chan_ akan mendapatkan cucu secepatnya," katanya, senang dengan respon ibunya yang langsung mengarah ke cucu.

Yang artinya... ada _proses_.

Dan proses itu dilakukan di ranjang.

Atau tempat lain, terserah Gaara mau di mana.

"Ada apa dengan seringaimu?" tanya Temari ketus saat melihat seringai mesum yang ditampilkan Gaara.

Oh, tanpa sadar pemikiran liarnya membuatnya menyeringai, toh.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara santai sambil melebarkan seringaiannya.

"Mes-"

"Tema," Karura memotong ucapan Temari, "sebentar lagi mereka akan menikah, tidak apa-apa memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu."

Eh? Biasanya Karura berpihak pada Temari.

Gaara hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan pernyataan ibunya.

"Posisinya banyak lho, Gar, kau bisa mencoba semuanya. Asal-"

" _Kaa-chan_! Kau membuatnya semakin bejat!"

Gaara menyeringai. Ibunya mendukung fantasinya. "Aku mau tidur."

Di kamarnya, masih ada Kankuro yang berkutat dengan PR fisika-nya. Kebanyakan Kankuro hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena tidak bisa mengerjakan soal-soal yang ada di hadapannya.

 _Aku kan sudah lulus!_ gerutunya dalam hati.

Baru saja ia mau mencari kembali jawaban PR Gaara di internet, pintu terbuka.

"Bersenang-senang dengan fisika?"

Kankuro mendecih. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku sudah kerja setengahnya."

Gaara mengangkat tempat-di-mana-alisnya-harusnya-berada seraya tetap berdiri di depan pintu, tidak mempersilakan Kankuro keluar.

Apanya yang selesai?

"Setengahnya lagi?"

Kankuro melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak hidup di dunia ini untuk berurusan dengan rumus dan angka."

Gaara mengendikkan bahunya mendengar jawaban Kankuro. "Uang juga angka," sindirnya.

Kankuro memutar bola matanya. "Itu berbeda. Sekarang minggir," perintahnya.

Gaara bergeming.

Kankuro menghela napas berat. "Kau mau apa, ha?"

Gaara mengangkat ujung bibirnya sedikit, mendengar pertanyaan Kankuro yang dari tadi ia tunggu.

Gaara masuk ke dalam kamar lalu menutup pintu di belakangnya dan menguncinya.

Kankuro mengangkat salah satu alisnya, curiga.

"Ini sangat rahasia."

"Oke."

"Cukup kita berdua yang tahu."

"Oke, Gaara, apa yang kau mau?" Kankuro berujar tidak sabar.

"Aku mau kau mencari biodata mengenai Hinata Hyuga. Aku mau tahu tentang semua orang yang dekat dengannya; keluarga, teman, bahkan orang yang dia sukai, kalau pun ada.

"Aku mau tahu dia tinggal di mana dan cetak biru rumahnya. Kau harus memeriksa tiap sisi dan sudut rumahnya, lihat apa ada CCTV atau tidak, dan-"

"CCTV?"

"Supaya aku bisa menyelinap di rumahnya kapan-kapan. Jangan memotongku. Dan aku-"

Tapi Kankuro tidak pernah mendengar. "Kalian akan menikah, untuk apa menyelinap?"

"Diam saja dan dengar!"

Kankuro diam.

"Dan aku mau tahu tentang hal-hal yang ia sukai. Mulai dari makanan, minuman, hewan peliharaan, benda-benda, warna, lelaki idaman, dan lain-lain."

Gaara menutup pidatonya dengan anggukan puas.

"Dan dari mana aku bisa mengetahui itu semua?"

Gaara mendecak kesal. "Aku mau semuanya ada di kantorku hari Jumat."

Kankuro membelalakkan matanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu gadis mana yang dimaksud Gaara!

"Jumat depan."

Kankuro mengembuskan napas lega dan mengelus-ngelus dadanya. "Oke, aku akan coba."

"Itu harus. Aku harus tahu semuanya."

Kankuro mengabaikan perkataan Gaara dan melangkah keluar kamar.

.

Hinata menunduk. Wajahnya merah padam. Tangannya saling bertautan, saling meremas, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat untuk menahan erangan yang hampir keluar.

"Aku mau kau mendesah."

Hinata menggeleng lemah mendengar permintaan orang di hadapannya.

 _Big mistake._

"Akh-"

Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya kala satu erangan telah lolos dari mulutnya.

Orang di hadapannya—Gaara menyeringai lebar melihat reaksi Hinata terhadap remasannya yang semakin kuat. "Kau menggairahkan kalau mendesah, Hina."

Gaara menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata, memerhatikan perubahan raut wajahnya saat ia mengeraskan atau melembutkan remasannya.

"Aku mau dari dalam."

Hinata membelalakkan matanya. "J-jangan..."

Gaara mengabaikan permintaan Hinata dan membuka kancing teratas seragamnya. "Tenang," katanya sembari membuka kancing kedua Hinata.

"S-sabaku-"

"Gaara. Sabaku juga akan menjadi margamu nanti."

Rasanya Hinata ingin pingsan mendengar perkataan Gaara.

Kancing ketiga sudah terbuka, sehingga kini bra putih milik Hinata, yang menyembunyikan kedua payudara mulusnya terlihat.

Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat agar ia tidak melihat mata Gaara yang menatap dadanya dengan intens. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat-kuat sampai ia khawatir bibirnya akan berdarah.

Gaara sudah akan menaikkan bra Hinata, ketika ia tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Jangan melihat," katanya, dingin, pada kedua pasang mata yang dari tadi memerhatikan gerak-geriknya.

Naruto mengacak rambutnya, frustasi. "Ayolah! Terlihat mulus dari sini!"

"Makanya jangan lihat."

"Kau egois!"

"Aku tidak suka berbagi. Sekarang berbalik."

"Kami menjagamu dalam waktu lima menit ini. Kalau kau tidak mengizinkan kami melihat lebih jauh, kau akan melewatkan waktu sepuluh menit tanpa penjagaan."

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke!"

Gaara berdecak sebal mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Matanya menatap sinis si bungsu Uchiha sekilas, sebelum kembali menatap Hinata.

"Kapan-kapan saja," katanya sambil merapikan kembali baju Hinata. "Tunggu saat hanya ada kau, aku, dan Naruto."

Mata Naruto berbinar. "Aku tidak menyangka kau menyayangiku, Gaara."

"Aku bukan homo sepertimu."

"Siapa bilang aku homo?"

"Kau baru saja bilang kau mencintai Sasuke."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Kita semua homo."

Semua mata menatap Sasuke.

" _Homo sapiens_."

Gaara kembali menatap Hinata yang kembali menatap lantai. Ia mengembuskan napas lelah. "Tatap aku, Hinata."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya takut-takut. Saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Gaara, ia kembali mencoba menundukkan kepalanya.

Hanya mencoba.

Sebelum ia sempat menundukkan kepalanya lagi, Gaara sudah menahan dagunya agar tetap menatap ke arahnya.

"Mulai sekarang kita pacaran."

"Tidak romantis."

Gaara mengabaikan ucapan Naruto yang menyebalkan di telinganya. "Kau mau, kan?"

"A-aku-"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Jadi kenapa kau bertanya?"

"Diam, Naruto!"

Naruto bungkam.

Gaara mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya dan menghilangkan bayangan di mana ia sedang mencekik Naruto.

"Jadi, kita pacaran, oke?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau tidak boleh berpisah denganku, kecuali saat kau di rumah—tentu saja—tapi di lain tempat, aku harus selalu ada di sampingmu."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau tidak boleh dekat dengan manusia bergender laki-laki, terutama yang bernama Kiba."

"T-tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian."

"Tujuh menit lagi masuk."

"M-mereka sahabatku," Hinata berujar lambat-lambat.

Gaara menyisir rambut merahnya ke belakang. "Kau tidak bisa jauh dari mereka?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hm, oke. Asalkan aku selalu ada."

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Enam menit."

"Kita kembali sekarang," kata Gaara, melepaskan kukungannya pada Hinata.

Lupa dijelaskan, mereka sekarang berada di dalam salah satu gudang Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal angker.

Hm, sebenarnya itu hanyalah bualan Naruto agar tidak ada yang berani mendekati gudang ini kecuali mereka bertiga. Mereka butuh privasi, _ya know._

"A-ano..." Hinata menarik ujung lengan baju Gaara.

Gaara menoleh. "Hm?"

"E-eto..." Hinata kembali memainkan jarinya untuk mengusir kegugupan. "Aku–k-kami selalu mengadakan makan malam bersama t-tiap Jumat."

Gaara mengangkat alisnya kemudian sadar ia tidak punya alis.

"A-aku, um, kalau kalian mau, k-kali-"

"Aku mau! Aku mau!"

"Diam, Naruto!"

Naruto menunduk lemas.

"Um... j-jadi?"

"Lima."

"Aku tidak tahu aku akan menemui keluargamu secepat ini," Gaara berujar dramatis.

Hinata menggeleng. "B-bukan di rumahku."

"Jadi di mana?"

"A-apartemen K-Kiba- _kun_."

Hening sesaat.

"Aku tidak suka apa yang aku dengar."

"K-kami hanya m-makan malam."

"Oke, kami ikut."

"YES!"

"Empat."

"Jam berapa?"

"Enam."

"Makanan gratis selalu yang terbaik," Naruto berujar bahagia.

"A-aku yang m-memasak. A-apa kalian tidak k-keberatan?"

"Tentu tidak," Gaara mengingat sesuatu. "Jadi waktu kita bertemu, Jumat lalu, kau sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemen Kiba?"

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku tidak bisa w-waktu itu."

Gaara manggut-manggut, tidak tertarik untuk bertanya mengenai alasan Hinata tidak bisa datang waktu itu. _I mean, who cares?_

"Dua menit."

"Oke, oke, aku bosan mendengarmu menghitung waktu, Sasuke. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Gaara menggandeng tangan Hinata keluar dari gudang, diikuti dengan Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

"Woaaaah masakanmu yang terbaik Hina- _chan_!"

Gaara menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku selalu bangga memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Nata- _chan_."

Kali ini ke arah Kiba, yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut Hinata.

" _A-arigatou_ , Kiba- _kun_ , Naruto- _kun_."

"Aku selalu tahu kami akan baik-baik saja selama kau masih ada. Kenapa? Karena-"

 _BRAK_

"Dia pacarku."

"Aku merasa diabaikan."

"Tenang, Gaara, kami tahu" kata Sasuke sambil melahap onigiri buatan Hinata.

"Hinata," Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Kau duduk di sampingku." Hinata mengangguk, lalu kembali sibuk dengan masakannya.

"Tomatnya kurang, aku mau tomat segar."

"Dia bukan pelayan, dia pacarku."

"A-akan kupotongkan."

"Hinata! Duduk."

Hinata menelan ludah, kemudian dengan taat mengikuti perintah Gaara.

Melihat Hinata—akhirnya—duduk manis di samping Gaara, Naruto membuka suara, "Jadi, kalian tinggal berdua?" Ia mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah Kiba dan Shino bergantian.

Kiba mengangguk. "Ceritanya panjang."

Karena desakan Naruto, Kiba akhirnya menceritakan alasan dirinya dan Shino tinggal bersama dalam satu apartemen.

Ia memulainya dari hubungan ketiga orang tua mereka; Hyuga, Inuzuka, dan Aburame, sudah bekerja sama sejak lama di Osaka. Ketiganya dekat, sebagai rekan bisnis, teman, dan keluarga. Hal tersebut menurun pada anak-anak mereka yang sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil. Hubungan tersebut bertambah erat karena tidak satu pun dari mereka yang mau terpisahkan.

Sampai saat Hinata harus pindah ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan pendidikan SMA-nya.

Kiba tidak mau Hinata pergi sendirian dan ia juga tidak mau meninggalkan Shino sendirian. Dilema tersebut membawa mereka pada keputusan Hiashi, ayah Hinata. Ia memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab atas biaya hidup Kiba dan Shino di Tokyo. Dengan itu, orang tua mereka membelikan sebuah apartemen sederhana, namun berkesan mewah untuk ditinggali keduanya.

Apartemen tersebut cukup luas untuk ditinggali lebih dari dua orang. Ada empat kamar di apartemen tersebut, dan salah satunya adalah milik Hinata—karena ia sering menginap di sana. Hiashi tidak keberatan dengan hal itu karena persahabatan mereka lebih seperti keluarga. Dan juga, Hiashi percaya pada Kiba dan Shino. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memasang CCTV di setiap sudut apartemen.

"Hinata sering menginap?" Gaara bertanya tepat setelah Kiba menyelesaikan ceritanya yang panjang lebar.

Makanan di meja sudah hampir habis, hanya tersisa sedikit, dan biasanya diberikan pada Akamaru.

Kiba mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Oh ya, Hinata, aku sudah mengambil pakaianmu di laundry kemarin. Ada di lemari, sudah kulipat."

" _Ari_ -"

Gaara memotong ucapan terimakasih Hinata. "Biasanya berapa lama dia menginap?"

Kiba menempelkan ujung sumpitnya di dagu dengan pose berpikir, "Kalau libur ia menghabiskan semua waktunya di sini. Kalau sekolah... Hm, jarang," Kiba mengendikkan bahu untuk mengakhiri jawabannya.

Mata Gaara kini beralih menatap Hinata. "Kau tahu itu berbahaya kalau tinggal dengan dua lelaki?"

"T-tapi-"

"Jangan mencari alasan," potong Gaara. "Kau tahu tentang _BDSM_?"

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Kiba tersedak.

Hinata menggeleng.

"Itu bukan hal yang bagus," kata Gaara.

"Itu a-"

Hinata mencoba untuk bertanya, tetapi Kiba memotongnya dengan cepat, "Kau tidak perlu tahu Hinata!"

" _BDSM_ adalah-"

"Kurasa itu bukanlah topik yang mau dibicarakan saat sedang makan."

Gaara menatap Shino—pelaku yang memotong pidatonya—dengan tatapan sinis.

"Selesai makan kalau begitu," kata Gaara, cuek, dengan pandangan yang masih fokus pada Shino.

Mereka menyelesaikan sisa makanan mereka dalam diam. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kiba dan Hinata membereskan peralatan makan untuk dicuci. Tetapi Gaara datang dan menyeret Hinata menjauh dari Kiba.

"Siapa yang akan membantuku?"

"Bayanganmu."

Jadilah Shino yang menggantikan Hinata. Selama mereka sibuk mencuci piring dan membersihkan meja, Gaara berusaha mencari tempat tersembunyi untuk berdua dengan Hinata.

 _Well_ , di apartemen Kiba tidak ada tempat yang tersembunyi. Semuanya sudah dipasangi CCTV berkat Hiashi.

"Aku benci tempat ini."

Sudah seharusnya, nak.

Karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Gaara dengan sangat terpaksa ikut bercengkerama di ruang tamu. Saat semua orang tertawa bersama dan bersenang-senang, matanya fokus pada satu titik.

Dan kalian tahu apa yang ia pandangi.

"Jadi, Gaara, sejak kapan kau suka pada Hinata?"

Aset semua manusia bergender perempuan; payudara.

"Woy, Gaara!"

Bagaimana dada Hinata bisa begitu besar? Tunggu, bra warna apa yang sedang ia kenakan sekarang?

"Gaara!"

Ia tidak sabar menyusu pada Hinata. Membayangkan Hinata berada di bawahnya, mendesahkan namanya, menggeliat kare-"

"GAARA!"

Gaara mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

"Apa?"

Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Kita pulang sekarang."

Gaara mengangguk, cuek, lalu beranjak menuju pintu, mengikuti kedua temannya.

Saat sudah sampai di luar pintu apartemen, ia menyadari sesuatu. Ia berbalik untuk menghadapi gadis berambut indigo yang sedang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau menginap?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga menginap," Gaara kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen, tapi pergerakannya ditahan oleh Kiba.

"Begini, Gaara, apartemen ini dipenuhi dengan CCTV yang dipasang oleh Hiashi- _jiisan_. Jadi kami tidak boleh berbuat macam-macam, dan itu juga berlaku untukmu."

 _Ouch_.

Gaara menggeram. Matanya kembali fokus pada Hinata. "Jangan selingkuh."

Hinata menampilkan senyum manisnya lalu mengangguk. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Kiba menutup pintu, meninggalkan Gaara yang tersenyum kecil.

"Gar, aku lebih suka kau membunuh orang daripada tersenyum."

.

 **Jumat, 20 November 2015**

"Gaaaraaaa~"

Gaara mendecih. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Gaara bertanya dengan sinis sambil tetap fokus pada dokumen di tangannya. Sekarang ia sudah resmi menjabat sebagai Direktur Sabaku Corp.

Kankuro memasang tampang terkejut yang dibuat-buat, "Oh? Tidak boleh?" Ia lalu mengubah ekspresinya menjadi sedih dan kecewa, "Padahal aku baru sa-"

Gaara dengan segera berdiri dari kursinya dan memotong ucapan Kankuro, "Mana? Mana?" Tangannya terulur, meminta berkas yang ada di tangan Kankuro.

Kankuro tersenyum sombong. Dagunya ia angkat, tubuhnya ia sandarkan di pintu. "Gaara, Gaara, Gaara," ia berdeham, "kau harus membayar mahal untuk ini," ia memain-mainkan berkas di tangannya.

"Minta apa saja yang kau mau, kemarikan," perintah Gaara, tangannya masih menjulur pada Kankuro.

Kankuro menatap Gaara datar. "Yang butuh siapa?"

Gaara mengerang frustasi lalu berjalan menuju Kankuro, mengambil berkas di tangannya dengan kasar, meninggalkan Kankuro dengan senyum kemenangan.

"Dia suka warna biru?!" tanya Gaara setelah membaca berkas di tangannya. "Tapi aku suka warna merah!"

Kankuro memutar bola matanya. "Kau pintar, tapi tidak pintar," Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau dia suka warna biru?"

"Biru dan merah selalu berlawanan."

Kankuro menghampiri Gaara yang sedang terpuruk. Ia memegang kedua bahu adiknya, mengguncangnya sedikit, lalu berkata, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kalian akan melegenda; untuk pertama kalinya biru dan merah bersatu. Dan itu kalian. Gaara dan Hinata."

Gaara menatap Kankurou, dalam. "Kalau dia tidak menyukaiku?"

Hinata memang tidak menyukaimu, nak.

 _Well_ , belum.

Kankuro mengendikkan bahu. "Paksa saja," katanya, "tapi aku yakin kalian akan bahagia," lanjutnya, berusaha menghibur Gaara.

Oh, Kankurou, tidak tahukah kau betapa salahnya dirimu?

.

 **Sabtu, 21 November 2015**

Hinata membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan menutup mata. Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Minggu yang berat. Sangat.

Warna biru kamarnya tidak membantu menenangkan pikirannya. Bermeditasi juga tidak mempan. Menyendiri apa lagi. Ia selalu terbayang dengan sentuhan Gaara di tubuhnya. Terutama di bagian dadanya, daerah yang paling sering disentuh Gaara.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

 _Jangan mengingat dirinya,_ Hinata memperingatkan dirinya sendiri.

" _Nee-chan_ kenapa?"

Ah, Hinata terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sehingga melupakan kehadiran Hanabi, yang dari tadi setia menemaninya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya banyak pikiran."

Hanabi mengangguk-angguk mendengar jawaban Hinata. Ia merangkak naik lalu tidur tengkurap di samping Hinata. Hening menyelimuti mereka sampai Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba. Hinata menatapnya bingung.

"Aku mau curhat, _nee_ , tentang..." Hanabi memberi jeda, wajahnya merona.

"Tentang?" Hinata menatap Hanabi penasaran.

"Tentang-"

"HINATA!"

Hinata dan Hanabi saling berpandangan. Hinata segera mendudukkan dirinya, masih diam, bingung. Tidak biasanya Neji berteriak seperti itu.

"Sepertinya _nee-chan_ harus turun."

Hinata mengangguk lalu keluar dari kamar dengan perlahan. Langkahnya pelan dan penuh keragu-raguan. Ia tidak siap dengan apa yang akan terjadi.

"HINA -oh, di situ kau. Kemari cepat!" perintah Neji. Ia berdiri di samping Hiashi yang sedang duduk di sofa, berhadapan dengan seseorang.

Hinata mengangguk, lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang tamu.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"G-gaara... _kun_?"

"Oh, kau mengenalnya? Sekarang dengar apa yang dia katakan! Ulangi, bocah!"

"Tenang, Neji," Hiashi menenangkan.

"Baik," Gaara berdeham, ia menatap Hiashi tanpa ragu-ragu. "Saya, Gaara Sabaku, ingin melamar putri anda, Hinata Hyuga, sebagai-"

"Kau dengar itu, Hinata?!" tanya Neji pada Hinata yang terdiam dengan wajah merah padam.

"Neji, kembali ke kamarmu," kata Hiashi, matanya fokus pada Gaara.

"Tapi-"

"Jangan membantah."

Neji mengumpat pelan lalu berjalan naik menuju kamarnya.

"Hinata, kemarilah," panggil Hiashi, sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Hinata berjalan ke samping Hiashi dengan kepala tertunduk dalam, menghindari tatapan Gaara yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Hiashi pada Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk.

Hiashi menghela nafas kecewa. "Dia siapamu?" Hiashi kembali bertanya. Suaranya tetap tenang, walaupun pikirannya campur-aduk.

"T-tema-"

"Ehem!"

Hinata mendesah pasrah. "P-pacarku."

Hiashi terdiam menatap Hinata. Setelah mendapat kesadarannya kembali, ia menegakkan tubuhnya lalu menatap Gaara tajam.

"Aku memperbolehkan kalian pacaran, tapi tidak ada pernikahan."

Hinata mengembuskan napas lega mendengar pernyataan ayahnya yang diutarakan dengan suara tegas. Dan itu berarti, argumen apapun yang dikeluarkan Gaara, tidak akan mengubah keputusan Hiashi.

Yup! Hinata yakin itu.

Gaara terdiam. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Sayangnya saya tidak bisa menerima keputusan anda."

Hiashi menyipitkan matanya. "Angkat kepalamu dan ulangi."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hiashi. "Saya tidak bisa menerima keputusan anda."

Hiashi tersenyum meremehkan. "Apa pun yang akan kau katakan tidak akan mengubah keputusanku."

Di dalam kamar, Neji bersenandung ria sambil menguping pembicaraan di ruang tamu. _Rasakan itu, bangsat!_

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau katakan, Neji bisa menunjukkan jalan keluar."

Dalam sekejap Neji sudah berada di ruang tamu, dengan senyuman iblis, menatap Gaara.

Gaara menatap Neji, jengkel, lalu kembali menatap Hiashi. "Saya masih tidak bisa menerima keputusan anda, Hiashi- _sama_."

"Tidak ada gunanya, bocah, kau _tidak_ akan pernah bisa mengambil putriku."

Dalam hati Hinata berteriak senang mengetahui ayahnya tidak akan melepaskannya.

"Saya hanya akan mengatakan satu hal sebelum pergi."

"Katakan."

"Saya adalah Direktur Perusahaan Sabaku di Tokyo."

"Aku menerima lamaranmu."

"APA?!"

Hiashi dan Gaara bangkit berdiri bersama-sama dan saling berjabat tangan, tidak memedulikan teriakan Neji dan Hinata. "Senang menerimamu sebagai menantuku."

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Saya akan lebih senang lagi untuk menjalin kerja sama antar perusahaan dengan anda."

Hinata menatap Neji meminta pertolongan dan Neji menangkap sinyalnya.

"Tapi, _Jii-san_ -"

"Neji, argumenmu tidak diperlukan," Hiashi tersenyum ramah pada Gaara."Kita akan membicarakan selebihnya Senin nanti di kantorku, setelah pulang sekolah. Kau bisa membawa Hinata."

"Saya dengan senang hati melakukannya, Hiashi- _sama_." Mereka kini berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Hiashi tertawa hambar. "Jangan terlalu formal. Panggil aku _Tou-san_."

"Baiklah, _Tou-san."_

Mereka lalu tertawa bersama. Setelah sedikit berbincang di luar, Hiashi kembali masuk ke dalam mansion dengan raut bahagia yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Hiashi bertanya pada kedua remaja yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Itu sama saja _Jii-san_ menjual Hinata!" seru Neji setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Hiashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Pertama, ini bukan perjodohan karena uang, mereka berpacaran, jadi tidak ada unsur pemaksaan di sini."

"T-tapi-"

"Kedua, aku hanya menerima lamaran bocah itu, bukan menjual Hinata. Argumen yang ia keluarkan cukup kuat, jadi hatiku sedikit tergerak."

Hiashi melangkah menuju dapur untuk makan malam. "Hina, panggil Hanabi," katanya yang dibalas dengan anggukan Hinata.

"Ya, hati _Jii-san_ tergerak setelah dia mengatakan bahwa dia adalah direktur Perusahaan Sabaku di Tokyo."

"Siapa yang tidak?"

"Aku!"

"Neji berhenti berteriak, Hinata yang mau menikah bukan kau."

"Tapi aku merasakan penderitaan yang akan ia alami."

"Penderitaan apa?"

Hiashi menatap Hanabi yang baru datang. "Tidak ada," katanya, menjawab pertanyaan Hanabi. "Duduklah, kita harus merayakan sesuatu."

Mereka memulai makan dalam diam. Hinata sibuk dengan pikirannya mengenai Gaara, Neji sibuk memikirkan jalan untuk membunuh Gaara tanpa terlihat seperti pembunuhan, Hiashi sibuk membayangkan uang dan cucu yang manis, sedangkan Hanabi? Ia menatap ketiganya dengan bingung.

"Jadi apa aku akan memiliki keponakan?"

.

"Bersulang!"

Segera setelah Naruto mengatakan hal itu, ruangan tersebut penuh dengan suara dentingan gelas yang saling beradu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau diterima. Setahuku, Hiashi Hyuga adalah orang yang sulit," kata Sasuke lalu meletakkan gelasnya di meja. Ia mengatakan itu karena ayahnya berteman baik dengan Hiashi.

Gaara terkekeh. "Dia cukup keras. Tapi lembek pada uang."

Mereka tertawa bersama, lebih didominasi oleh suara Naruto. Mereka sekarang sedang berada dalam salah satu bar di pusat Tokyo, yang dipesan privat oleh Gaara untuk merayakan keberhasilannya.

"Yo, _you all_!"

"Itachi!" Naruto berseru lalu melangkah menuju Itachi, berniat memeluk. Namun, Itachi menahan pergerakannya.

"Tach, _that's my name,_ " kata Itachi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, sedangkan Gaara tertawa pelan.

"Ah, aku lupa," kata Naruto lalu tertawa. Ia dan Ita—Tach berpelukan, kemudian kembali berjalan menuju meja.

"Kapan kau datang?" tanya Gaara sambil menatap Tach yang sudah duduk di hadapannya. Tangannya menuang bir di gelasnya sampai penuh, lalu menuangnya juga di gelas Tach.

"Baru sampai kemarin malam," Tach menjawab lalu meneguk habis birnya. "Saskeh tidak memberitahu kalian?"

"Berhenti menyebut namaku seperti itu, menjijikkan."

Tach terkekeh. "Aku juga merindukanmu," Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi perayaan apa ini?"

"Siapa yang mengundangnya?"

Gaara mengabaikan pertanyaan Sasuke dan menjawab pertanyaan Tach, "Lamaranku diterima."

"FHOOOO-" Tach menyemburkan birnya di wajah Naruto. "Serius?! Jelaskan tentang gadis yang beruntung ini!"

Naruto mengelap wajahnya dengan jaket Sasuke yang Sasuke titip di sampingnya.

"Naruto! Kau menjijikkan!"

"Itu salah Itac-"

Ucapan Naruto terpotong tiba-tiba oleh tangan Tach yang menutup mulutnya. "Tach," katanya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk tanda mengerti. Tach lalu melepaskan Naruto dan kembali fokus pada Gaara, menunggu penjelasan.

Hening sesaat.

"Dadanya besar."

Selanjutnya ruangan tersebut dipenuhi dengan canda tawa mereka bertiga selama Gaara menjelaskan tentang gadis yang akan dinikahinya. Tentu saja Sasuke tidak termasuk. Semuanya akan terasa menyebalkan baginya jika Itachi ada di sekitarnya.

"Bersulang!"

.

"Aku tidak bisa mencerna hal ini dengan baik."

Hinata mengembuskan napas lelah untuk ke-sekian kalinya hari ini. "Bagaimana denganku, Kiba- _kun_?"

Sekarang ini, mereka sedang melakukan _skype,_ atas permintaan Hinata yang sedang membutuhkan teman curhat.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kapan kau menyukainya," kata Kiba dengan wajah muram. Pikirannya kacau setelah mendengar sahabat baiknya akan menikah.

"Aku... tidak menyukainya," Hinata berujar lambat-lambat.

Kiba membelalakkan matanya. "Maksudmu?! Kau tidak menyukainya?! Jadi kalian pacaran atas dasar apa?!" Kiba bertanya histeris.

"Zaman sekarang pacaran tidak selalu didasa-"

"Diam, Shino! Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu sekarang."

"Sshh jangan bertengkar," Hinata berusaha menenangkan. "Aku akan ceritakan dari awal."

.

Neji menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Desahan-desahan nikmat menggema di ruangan kecil itu. Keringat telah membasahi tubuh mereka berdua. Terus seperti itu sampai keduanya mencapai puncak kenikmatan.

"Tenten..."

Neji menundukkan kepalanya dan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tenten; menghisap, melumat, dan mengajak lidahnya untuk saling bertaut. Ciuman itu lama dan panas sampai mereka terpaksa berpisah karena kebutuhan oksigen.

"Itu cukup lamah, kan? Heh..." Neji menyeringai melihat wajah kelelahan Tenten, meski napasnya juga memburu.

"Hm, lumayan," Neji terkekeh mendengar jawaban kekasihnya. "Jadi apa yang terjadi sampai kau datang malam-malam begini?"

Setelah makan malam, Neji memutuskan untuk pergi menemui Tenten dan menceritakan kekesalannya sekaligus melepas rindu. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan kuliah, jadi sangat jarang mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama seperti ini.

"Hinata akan menikah."

"Apa?!" Tenten mendorong tubuh Neji agar ia bisa duduk. Matanya menatap Neji lekat-lekat. "Kenapa bisa?"

"Ada bocah berambut merah yang terobsesi pada Hinata, lalu ter-"

"Tunggu!" Tenten memotong penjelasan Neji. "Hiashi- _jiisan_ menerimanya?"

Neji mengangguk, Tenten mendesah kecewa. "Bocah itu menjabat sebagai Direktur Perusahaan Sabaku di Tokyo," kata Neji. Mereka berdua kembali tidur dengan posisi Neji tidur telentang dan Tenten memeluk Neji dari samping.

"Pantas saja," timpal Tenten. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Neji yang lembab dan berotot.

"Aku akan membunuhnya."

"Apa dia tampan?"

"Hm, jelek, seperti psikopat."

Tenten tertawa pelan. "Huh... Aku tidak menyangka Hina- _chan_ mendahului kita."

"Kita akan segera menikah setelah lulus kuliah. Aku dapat jatah di Kyoto oleh _Jii-san_."

Mata Tenten berbinar. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Neji. "Benarkah?"

Neji mengangguk. "Sekarang tidur," perintahnya lalu mengecup kening Tenten penuh sayang.

.

Tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan pasangan yang saling mencintai. Baik orang ketiga, perbedaan pendapat, kekecewaan, bahkan kematian.

Itu yang dipercayai Hiashi. Walaupun istrinya sudah lama meninggalkannya, ia tidak memiliki kemauan untuk mencari istri baru bagi kedua anaknya. Ia tidak peduli bila ia sibuk sampai tidak pulang ke rumah berhari-hari. Ia percaya Neji akan melindungi kedua putrinya, dan Hinata sudah berperan sebagai ibu bagi Hanabi. Keluarga mereka sudah berkecukupan dan tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang keberatan dengan keputusan Hiashi.

Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap foto di tangannya. Matanya memancarkan kerinduan pada salah satu sosok di foto tersebut. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman lembut, sarat akan kasih sayang.

"Apa aku telah melakukan hal yang benar?" Ia bertanya pada ruangan kosong dan gelap itu. Matanya yang tertuju pada foto istrinya seperti menerawang; mengingat, memutar kembali memori kebersamaan mereka.

"Hana?"

 **TBC**

 **Sesuai janji s** **a** **y** **a** **update kilat! Kalian pasti bang** **ga sama saya :') #eleh**

 **Makasih semua yang sudah nyempetin diri buat review, mem-follow, dan mem-favorit cerita ini hehe:D Yang login sudah saya balas lewat review, dan untungnya rata-rata login xD**

 **Rumput Liar, nana, puchan, Guest, lenacchi: ini sudah diupdate** **Review kalian di chapter selanjutnya masih saya tunggu :D**

 **Chapter 3 mengandung explicit contents, dan, untuk menghormati reader-reader yang beragama Islam, update-nya saya tunda sampai bulan depan, hehe, gpp kan? Tapi kalau vote-nya menang di update, maka akan saya update secepatnya**

 **Oh ya, karena saya orangnya humoris, jadi fic ini tidak akan memiliki adegan-adegan yang bisa membuat reader menangis, karena itu bukan keahlian saya :D Tapi kalau nangis juga gpp deh, itu artinya saya berhasil :')**

 **So, review again?**

 **Thank you**


	3. You and I

**Senin, 23 November 2015**

 _BRAK_

"Mana Hinata?"

Semuanya bungkam. Mata mereka saling melirik satu sama lain. Beberapa pura-pura tidak mendengar, dan yang lainnya takut untuk membuka mulut.

"Aku tanya," Gaara menajamkan matanya dan keningnya semakin mengkerut, "mana Hinata?!"

"D-dia—tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke halaman belakang dengan K-Kiba dan Shino," Karin, sepupu Naruto, menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Oh? Kiba? Shino?"

Karin mengangguk.

"Sudah saatnya mengamuk."

Dengan kesal, Gaara membanting pintu kelas dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju halaman belakang sekolah. Ia tidak memedulikan murid-murid yang ia tabrak, bukan, lebih tepatnya murid-murid tersebut tidak memedulikan diri mereka yang ditabrak.

Gaara mempercepat langkah kakinya. Pikirannya kalut, matanya berkilat cemburu.

Di belakangnya, Sasuke dan Naruto mengejar. Jika Gaara berkata ia akan mengamuk, ia benar-benar akan mengamuk, dan hanya akan berhenti jika lawannya sudah tidak bernyawa.

Mungkin benar apa kata Neji, Gaara itu psikopat.

"Gaara!" seru Kiba dengan senyum cerah di wajahnya, tidak menyadari hidupnya di ambang kematian.

Setelah sampai di hadapan Kiba—yang masih tersenyum cerah—Gaara segera menarik kerah seragam Kiba dan menatapnya tajam. Senyum Kiba secara perlahan menghilang, digantikan dengan raut bingung di wajahnya.

"Apa aku membuat kesalahan?"

"Kesalahan? Kau bertanya tentang _kesalahan_?!"

Kiba mengangguk. Emang dia nanya apa lagi?

Jujur, setahu Kiba dia tidak pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan pada Gaara, karena itu sama saja mengundang maut.

Di belakang Shino, yang berdiri di belakang Kiba, berdiri Hinata yang sedang ketakutan menatap adegan di hadapannya.

"Kau mencuri milikku!"

Kiba mengangkat salah satu alisnya, membuat Gaara semakin marah karena ia tidak punya alis. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Gaara menyeringai psikopat. "Tidak ada yang baik-baik saat aku mengamuk."

Selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu, Gaara mencoba untuk meninju rahang kiri Kiba, tapi seseorang menahan tangannya.

"Berhenti, Gaara."

Gaara menoleh.

"Tach?!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada frustasi, tangannya menjambak rambut ravennya.

"Aku guru magang di sini," Tach menjawab, "mulai sekarang." Matanya dan mata Gaara saling beradu. Keduanya saling menatap tajam, tidak ada yang mau mengalah.

"Bukan berarti aku tunduk padamu. Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!"

"Tidak biasanya kau lepas kendali. Segitiga itu benar, kita bisa membicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Segitiga?"

"Tidak ada yang baik-baik sekarang."

"G-Gaara- _kun_..."

Amarah Gaara lenyap seketika saat ia mendengar suara lembut—yang hampir menyerupai suara ibunya—memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya, takut-takut. "Ya, sayang?"

Naruto _sweatdrop_.

"Um..."

Gaara melepaskan tangannya secara paksa dari Tach dan melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah seragam Kiba. Ia menghadap Hinata sepenuhnya. "Ada apa?"

 _BRUK_

Naruto pingsan, tidak tahan melihat adegan 'Gaara jinak' di hadapannya.

Mata Hinata berkedip-kedip menatap Naruto yang pingsan. Raut bingung terpancar jelas di wajah manisnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik dagunya, memaksanya berpaling dari pemandangan nista itu, membuatnya menatap mata jade si rambut merah yang masih sabar menunggu jawabannya.

"K-kenapa... kau marah?" Hinata bertanya lambat-lambat dengan suara bergetar. Ia takut pertanyaannya akan memancing kembali amarah Gaara.

"Saskeh! Berhenti menendang Naruto atau aku akan menghukummu!"

"Astaga, Shino! Tarantula!"

Suara-suara di sekitar mereka diabaikan Gaara. Ia menghela napas saat menatap mata Hinata yang sedikit berair. Mungkin takut Kiba akan dibunuh Gaara.

"Aku tidak marah lagi," kata Gaara. Ia menangkup kedua pipi Hinata dan menatapnya lembut.

Hinata terpukau.

Angin yang berembus pelan menambah kesan dramatis antara Gaara dan Hinata.

"Asalkan kau tidak jauh dariku, aku tidak akan lepas kendali lagi," tambahnya. Ibu jarinya mengusap-usap pipi Hinata yang sedikit merona.

Hinata menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "A-aku..." Tangannya terangkat naik di kedua sisi Gaara, lalu ia berjalan mendekat. "... tidak akan pernah jauh darimu lagi."

Hinata mengucapkannya tanpa gagap. Dan yang Hinata tahu selanjutya, ia mendekap tubuh Gaara, erat, seakan tidak mau terpisah lagi darinya.

Gaara terdiam.

Tidak lama kemudian, ia tersenyum lembut, dan balas mendekap Hinata. Dekapannya lebih erat dari Hinata. Bahkan ia melupakan fakta dada Hinata yang sedang menempel erat padanya.

Yang sekarang ini ia rasakan hanyalah kehangatan.

Dan ia ingin terus merasakan kehangatan itu. Yang hanya datang dari Hinata seorang.

Tepat pukul 11.23 siang, Gaara memutuskan bahwa ia jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuga. Gadis yang sekarang berstatus sebagai tunangannya. Gadis yang sedang berada dalam dekapannya. Gadis yang-

"Jika kalian masih ingin melanjutkan, silakan pergi ke ruang UKS. Ku dengar Shishine pergi."

Suara Tach menyadarkan Hinata yang segera melepaskan pelukannya. Wajahnya merah padam, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, merutuki kebodohannya.

Gaara menghadiahi Tach tatapan tajam.

"Shizune," Kiba membenarkan.

"Shizune," ulang Tach, tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam dari Gaara. "Ku dengar dia pergi lama. Aku akan memberi kalian izin."

"Mereka masih di bawah umur," kata Sasuke. Tangannya sibuk memukul-mukul wajah Naruto—yang masih pingsan—dengan sepatu miliknya.

"Kalau cemburu bilang," Tach menatap Sasuke, kesal.

Gaara tidak peduli lagi pada perselisihan kakak beradik itu. Ia bahkan tidak peduli pada Naruto yang masih pingsan atau Shino yang sedang berusaha menangkap tarantula bersama Kiba.

Kini perhatiannya kembali fokus pada Hinata.

"Ayo ke kelas," ajaknya pada Hinata yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya.

Hinata mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia dapat melihat Gaara yang sedang menatapnya lembut. Hinata mengangguk, mengiyakan ajakan Gaara, lalu menurunkan kedua tangannya.

"Begitu lebih baik," kata Gaara, lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju gedung sekolah.

Naruto bangun, tapi dengan segera kembali pingsan saat melihat Gaara, yang sedang merangkul Hinata, berjalan menjauh.

"Tinggalkan saja dia di situ, sebentar lagi masuk. Aku harus mengajar dan kau tidak boleh membolos," Tach berkata seraya mengencangkan ikatan rambutnya.

Sasuke berdiri setelah memakai kembali sepatunya. "Kau benar-benar magang di sini? Untuk apa? Bagaimana dengan Akatsuki?"

"Akatsuki untuk sementara ku serahkan pada Deidey, sementara tujuanku magang di sini hanya untuk mengisi waktu luangku," Tach menjawab dengan santai. Ia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya, tidak mau dekat dengan Tach.

Tapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah Sasuke. " _By the way_ , aku mengambil mata pelajaran Bahasa Inggris—tentu saja—dan itu adalah jadwal pelajaranmu selanjutnya. Aku tidak menoleransi keterlambatan, bahkan jika kau adikku. _I donut care_ ," katanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sasuke menatap Tach dengan pandangan muak. Ia menendang paha atas Naruto untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya. Bel masuk berbunyi membuatnya mau tak mau menyusul kakaknya masuk ke gedung sekolah.

Meninggalkan Naruto.

Di tengah-tengah halaman belakang sekolah dengan muka yang kotor penuh jejak sepatu milik Sasuke.

"Shino, di sana!"

"Sebaiknya kau tidak membunuh yang ini, Kiba."

 _Well_ , setidaknya dia tidak sendiri.

.

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_ gedung Perusahaan Hyuga. Di kursi penumpang, ada Hinata yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya; bertanya-tanya siapa yang memasukkan mentimun di kotak makan siangnya, menggumamkan ketidak-sukaannya pada mentimun, tapi tetap memakannnya.

Gaara terkekeh melihat tingkah Hinata. "Sudah selesai?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Gaara, kemudian sadar mereka sudah ada di _basement_ gedung perusahaan ayahnya. "Aku bisa lanjutkan nanti," Hinata menjawab sembari merapikan kotak makan siangnya.

Hyuga dan Sabaku seharusnya sudah bekerja sama sejak dulu. Namun, karena keduanya merupakan produk rambut yang terbaik, sulit bagi kedua belah pihak untuk menjalin kerja sama. Ditambah dengan kesombongan dan ego kedua Direktur, semuanya semakin sulit.

Hyuga merupakan perusahaan penghasil produk shampo terbaik sepanjang masa. Terbukti dari rambut para Hyuga yang terawat sampai ujungnya. Bercabang, ketombe, kusut, kering, kasar, tidak pernah ada dalam kamus Hyuga.

Sabaku merupakan penghasil produk pewarna rambut terbaik; tidak membuat rambut rusak dan selalu memberikan warna berkilau. Hal itu juga terbukti dari anggota-anggota keluarga Sabaku yang semuanya mewarnai rambut. Tidak termasuk Gaara yang merah alami, entah mengapa. Katashi sempat menuduh Karura berselingkuh, namun melihat sifat Gaara yang sangat mirip dengannya dan wajah yang seperti kopian dirinya (versi psikopat), Katashi akhirnya menerima kenyataan bahwa Gaara adalah anaknya.

Hinata sudah akan membuka pintu ketika tiba-tiba pintu terkunci.

Ia menoleh dan menatap Gaara, bingung.

"Kemarilah," kata Gaara sambil menepuk-nepuk kedua pahanya.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "U-untuk a-apa?"

Tuh, kan. Gagapnya kambuh lagi.

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu," jawab Gaara, masih sabar menunggu Hinata.

"T-tapi bukankah _Tou-san_ mengatakan kita harus datang setelah pulang sekolah? Itu berarti sekarang kita tidak boleh terlambat. N-nanti-"

"Aku sudah bilang pada _Tou-san_ kita akan datang jam tiga. Tadi mereka bilang klub basket dipindahkan hari ini, tapi tidak jadi. Jadi kalau kita datang sekarang, aku akan dicurigai berbohong dan aku tidak suka itu."

Gaara Sabaku; salah satu spesies manusia bergender laki-laki yang tidak mau dikatakan berbohong saat sedang berbohong.

Hinata menunduk, berpura-pura lupa apa yang tadi Gaara minta ia lakukan. Tangannya saling meremas, khawatir Gaara akan mengi-

"Cepatlah kemari."

 _Damn_.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat Gaara yang masih setia menunggunya. "A-aku haru-"

Kalimat Hinata terpotong saat Gaara, dengan tidak sabaran, mengangkatnya dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Kaki Hinata memanjang dari tempatnya duduk, di pangkuan Gaara, ke jok penumpang. Roknya yang sedikit tersingkap memperlihatkan paha mulusnya.

Wajah Hinata berubah warna dalam sekejab. Matanya menatap sekeliling _basement_ , khawatir ada orang yang dikenalnya lewat dan melihat keadaannya saat ini.

Sepertinya Hinata tidak tahu mobil ini tidak tembus pandang. Atau itu hanya alasan untuk mengalihkan pikirannya dari kenyataan dia berada di pangkuan Gaara.

"Bukan begini," komentar Gaara setelah melihat posisi Hinata.

Hinata, dengan wajah merah padam, menatapnya bingung.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, tangan Gaara sudah berada di dalam rok sekolah Hinata, dan menarik keluar celana dalam berwarna toska yang dikenakan Hinata.

"Gaara- _kun_!" pekik Hinata saat akhirnya sadar akan situasinya saat ini. Ia mencoba menghentikan gerakan Gaara, namun terlambat. Celana dalam miliknya sudah dilepas dan dilempar ke jok belakang oleh Gaara.

"G-Gaara-"

Mata Hinata membulat saat Gaara mengangkat kaki kirinya, sehingga tubuh Hinata yang tadi menyamping, otomatis berputar menghadap Gaara, dengan kedua kaki yang Gaara letakkan di kedua sisi jok pengemudi, membuat Hinata dalam posisi mengangkang menghadap ke arahnya. Proses perubahan posisi tadi sempat mengekspos _milik_ Hinata dan membuat Gaara sedikit tegang.

Hinata memekik saat Gaara menariknya mendekat, sehingga membuat rok sekolahnya tersingkap sampai ke atas paha. Gaara menempelkan keningnya di kening Hinata, menikmati perubahan warna pada wajah Hinata. Ia menatap bibir merah ranum milik Hinata dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibir atasnya sendiri.

Hinata tidak tahan dengan tatapan Gaara yang begitu intens padanya. Ia mencoba untuk menurunkan kepalanya, ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekukan leher Gaara. Namun Gaara menahan kepalanya agar tetap menghadap ke arahnya.

Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Di bawah sana, ia dapat merasakan milik Gaara yang sudah setegah mengeras, tepat di selangkangannya yang tidak tertutupi apapun. "G-Gaara- _kun_..."

Gaara menyibakkan rambut Hinata ke belakang, menyangkutkannya di belakang telinganya yang putih bersih, lalu kembali menatap Hinata. "Hm?"

"M-mau a-a-a-pa?" Oke, sekarang gagapnya bertambah parah.

Gaara kembali fokus pada mata Hinata, "Mau apa, hm?" Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Kau pernah berciuman?"

Hinata membelalak. Ia menggeleng cepat. "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuat _first kiss_ -mu menjadi _first kiss_ terbaik yang pernah kau alami," Gaara tersenyum kecil,"yang artinya bukan di sini," tambahnya, lalu mulai merayapkan kedua tangannya di paha mulus Hinata, mengusap-usapnya naik turun, membuat Hinata merinding.

"Di sini, kita akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih keren. Kau-"

"B-bagaimana kalau ada yang m-melihat?" Hinata berusaha menghentikan aksi Gaara. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Bulu-bulu halusnya berdiri, merinding, merasa aneh pada sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan.

Mengerutkan kening, Gaara melihat sekeliling _basement_ yang sepi. "Kurasa kau benar."

Hinata mengembuskan napas, lega, berpikir bahwa apapun yang akan dilakukan Gaara berakhir di sini. Tapi, seketika rasa leganya tergantikan dengan perasaan takut, cemas, dan waspada saat melihat semua jendela mobil Gaara menjadi sangat gelap dan menghalang pandangan Hinata akan dunia luar.

Ia menatap Gaara yang sedang menyeringai dengan mata membulat. "Kenapa? Dengan begini tidak ada yang bisa melihat kita," kata Gaara lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan nakal pada Hinata.

"T-tapi-"

"Terima saja, Hinata," kata Gaara. "Lagian aku tidak akan memerawanimu di sini. Sekarang, kita hanya akan bersenang-senang."

Tepat setelah itu, Gaara mencumbu lehernya, memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sekitar bahunya, lalu meluncur turun menuju belahan dadanya.

"G-Gaara... J-jangan..." rintih Hinata saat kedua tangan Gaara sudah beralih membuka kancing bajunya.

"Jangan?" Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya tanpa penghalang."

"Kau sudah sering melihatnya," kata Hinata membela diri. Tangannya mencengkram seragam milik Gaara hingga kusut.

"Belum puas," Gaara berujar manja. Ia mengeluarkan kedua payudara Hinata dari bra-nya lalu menatapnya takjub. "Kau lebih cantik tanpa pakaian," godanya.

"Ugh..." Hinata menunduk malu, kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya di lipatan leher Gaara. Ia dapat mencium wangi mentimun dari sabun Gaara di lehernya.

Gaara terkekeh. "Hei, kita bermain di bawah, bukan di atas."

Hinata membelalak lalu segera mengangkat kepalanya. "A-aku tidak mau."

Gaara menangkup kedua payudara Hinata lalu memerasnya pelan. "Permainannya begini, apapun yang kau lakukan nanti, jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak diinginkan, itu salahmu."

"Hah?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, tanda bingung, membuat Gaara menjadi gemas dan memperkuat remasannya, menimbulkan suara pekikan kecil dari Hinata.

Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya di telinga Hinata lalu berbisik, "Kita mulai, oke?"

Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Gaara yang sebelumnya berada di dada Hinata, kini berpindah di selangkangan Hinata yang terekspos, mengelus gundukan kecil pusat rangsangan wanita, lalu menekannya perlahan.

"Akh-" Hinata memekik. Badannya melengkung ke belakang, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi 'PIP' keras saat badannya membentur stir dan membunyikan klakson.

"Ssshh... tenang," Gaara berujar pelan. Ia menggapai kembali tubuh Hinata agar menempel padanya dengan tangan kiri, sedangkan tangan kanannya masih bermain dengan klitoris Hinata.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan, keningnya kembali bersentuhan dengan milik Gaara, matanya tertutup rapat, tangannya sibuk meremas-remas seragam Gaara yang sudah kusut, sedangkan badannya menggeliat tak karuan dalam dekapan Gaara.

"Hinata, tatap aku." Gaara semakin memainkan klitoris Hinata, membuat gerakan Hinata semakin liar.

"S-sudah-" Hinata meringis, berharap siksaan seksual yang diberikan padanya oleh Gaara akan segera berakhir.

Menyeringai, Gaara menekan-nekan klitoris Hinata dengan kuat. "Tidak sampai kau menatapku."

Hinata memperkuat remasannya pada baju Gaara, sehingga Gaara khawatir seragamnya akan sobek sewaktu-waktu.

 _Tidak_ _apa,_ _ini_ _tanda_ _kepemilikan_ _Hinata_ _untukku,_ pikir Gaara sambil melebarkan seringainya.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan susah payah. Pandangannya sedikit kabur karena terlalu lama dipaksa terpejam. Di bawah sana, Gaara sudah mulai menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia kini menatap Hinata yang juga—berusaha—menatapnya.

"Suka?" Hinata menggeleng. Terkekeh, Gaara kembali berujar, "Tubuhmu berkata lain. Lihat, putingmu mengeras," katanya, laku menyentil puting kanan Hinata dengan pelan.

"S-sudah..."

Gaara tersenyum licik. Ia mengangkat tangan Hinata ke atas, lalu mengikatnya dengan dasi miliknya, yang entah sejak kapan telah ia tanggalkan. Selesai mengikat kedua tangan Hinata, ia mengikat sisa dasi tersebut ke pegangan tangan mobil.

"Selesai!" seru Gaara senang.

"G-Gaara-"

"Sssh," Gaara menutup mulut Hinata, menghentikan perkataannya. "Dasimu di mana? Tas?" Hinata mengangguk, walau masih bingung akan tindakan Gaara.

Masih menutup mulut Hinata dengan tangan kanan, tangan kiri Gaara sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi tas Hinata. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, Gaara memindahkan tangan kanannya dari mulut Hinata, dan segera menempatkan dasi tersebut di antara bibir atas dan bibir bawah Hinata, lalu mengikatnya ke belakang. Hasilnya, mulut Hinata dalam keadaan sedikit terbuka, namun tidak memungkinkan Hinata untuk berbicara.

Tapi Gaara sudah memastikan suara desahan Hinata akan lebih terdengar menggairahkan.

"Nah, ingat yang pernah kukatakan tentang _BDSM_?" Hinata mengangguk dalam diam. "Salahkan Shino yang memotongku. Sekarang kau akan merasakannya secara langsung."

Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kedua tangannya ia gesek-gesekkan, berharap ikatan Gaara cukup longgar untuk meloloskan kedua pergelangan tangannya. Namun, Gaara juga sudah memastikan ikatannya tidak bisa dilepas siapa pun, kecuali dirinya sendiri.

Gaara mendorong tubuh Hinata menjauh dari selangkangannya. Ia membuka resleting celananya, kemudian menurunkan celana dalam hitamnya, memperlihatkan—memamerkan kejantanannya, yang sudah tegang dari tadi pada Hinata.

Hinata membulatkan matanya menatap ukuran _milik_ Gaara yang di atas normal. Juga, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat sesuatu yang bernama _penis_.

Gaara menyeringai melihat Hinata yang menatap miliknya dengan mata yang terbuka lebar. Ia mengangkat rok Hinata sampai di bawah dadanya, sehingga lebih mengekspos kewanitaan Hinata yang sudah basah.

"Engh..." Hinata mendesah, merasakan ibu jari Gaara yang kembali membelai klitorisnya. Hinata mencengkeram erat dasi Gaara yang mengikat tangannya. Badannya melengkung, kepalanya menengadah tiap kali Gaara menekan titik sensitifnya.

Gaara menikmati pergerakan Hinata. Respon Hinata terhadap sentuhannya sangat menggairahkan bagi Gaara. Mulai dari perubahan warna wajah Hinata, gerak-geriknya, kedua payudaranya yang ikut bergoyang mengikuti pergerakan Hinata, serta desahan-desahan tertahan yang dikeluarkan Hinata.

Hidangan pembuka yang dilakukan Gaara akan berhenti setelah Hinata mencapai orgasme pertamanya, yang—sepertinya—tidak lama lagi datang, lalu dilanjutkan dengan hidangan utama, yang merupakan tujuan Gaara sebenarnya. Gaara masih memikirkan mengenai hidangan penutup apa yang akan diberikan pada Hinata, saat Hinata berteriak keras, menyambut orgasme pertamanya.

Napasnya terputus-putus, badannya kehilangan tenaga dan ia sangat ingin dilepaskan dari tali yang mengikat tangannya agar ia dapat bersandar pada Gaara untuk mengisi ulang tenaganya.

Gaara meletakkan jari telunjuknya di belahan vagina Hinata; menggerakkannya dengan gerakan sensual yang menggoda, membuat Hinata menggeliat tak nyaman. Gaara menarik jarinya, menatap cairan cinta milik Hinata yang melengket di jarinya, lalu memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut.

"Um," Gaara menggumam saat merasakan cairan Hinata dalam mulutnya. Lidahnya bergerak membersihkan jarinya dari cairan Hinata. "Kau manis."

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan sayu. Ia tahu Gaara belum selesai.

"Sekarang hidangan utamanya."

 _Tuh 'kan._

Tanpa diduga Hinata, Gaara melepaskan kedua ikatannya. Hinata, yang memang merasa lelah, langsung menumpukan badannya di atas Gaara. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gaara yang masih terbalut seragam sekolah.

 _Well_ , sebenarnya yang terbuka dari Gaara hanyalah bagian resleting. Selebihnya, Gaara masih memakai pakaiannya secara utuh, sedangkan Hinata terlihat kacau tapi seksi di saat yang bersamaan dengan pakaian yang berantakan; memperlihatkan dada dan kewanitaannya.

Hidup memang tidak adil.

"Jangan tidur, Hinata," kata Gaara sambil berusaha mengangkat kepala Hinata, yang melekat erat dengan dadanya.

Hinata menggeleng sambil memejamkan mata. Gaara tidak tahu itu jawaban untuk Hinata tidak tidur atau Hinata tidak mau lagi.

Gaara memilih Hinata belum puas yang bahkan tidak ada di pilihan.

 _Mungkin Hinata seorang_ masochist _._

Dibekali pemikiran dangkal tersebut, Gaara mengangkat kepala Hinata dengan kasar lalu menempelkan kening mereka berdua. Matanya menatap tajam mata Hinata yang sayu karena lelah. Tapi, Gaara menganggap itu tatapan meminta untuk dipuaskan.

"Sudah siap?" tanya Gaara. Lidahnya menjulur dan menjilat hidung mancung Hinata. "Angkat badanmu," perintahnya.

Dengan susah payah, Hinata mengangkat badannya. Tingginya diatur Gaara, sehingga cukup menyulitkan Hinata yang posisi duduknya tidak menguntungkan. Tangannya yang menahan berat badannya diletakkan di bahu Gaara.

Dengan tangan kiri, Gaara memegang pinggul Hinata, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk memposisikan kejantanannya di belahan vagina Hinata.

"Gaa-"

"Ingat peraturannya? Apapun yang terjadi nanti, itu semua salahmu."

"T-tapi-"

"Aku tidak akan memerawanimu, sudah kubilang tadi."

Gaara memulai permainannya. Ujung kejantanannya ia gesek-gesekkan dari belahan Hinata ke klitorisnya. Di situ, ia menekan-nekan klitoris Hinata dengan kasar, menggerakkan pinggulnya, seolah-olah sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan Hinata.

Hinata melenguh namun segera ia tahan dengan cara menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kakinya mulai gemetar, tangannya sudah berpindah ke belakang leher Gaara; memeluknya, meremas rambut merahnya, dan menjadikannya penyangga berat badannya.

Gaara terus menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tarikan kasar di rambutnya tidak ia acuhkan. Ia fokus menganalisa, agar saat Hinata akan mencapai klimaks keduanya, ia bisa berhenti tepat waktu.

Hinata mencoba menurunkan kepalanya, tapi selalu ditahan oleh Gaara. Kening mereka tetap menempel. Tubuh Hinata sudah bersimbah keringat dan ia merasa pegal pada kakinya. Tapi setiap kali tubuhnya akan jatuh, Gaara selalu memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di belahannya.

Dan akhirnya Hinata mengerti maksud perkataan Gaara: _Apapun yang terjadi nanti, itu semua salahmu._

Jika Hinata tidak bisa menahan berat badannya lagi, keperawanannya akan diambil oleh Gaara dengan cara yang licik. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, Hinata tahu perasaan ini. Ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi...

Lalu semuanya hilang.

Hinata membuka matanya dengan cepat dan mendapati Gaara yang sedang menyeringai melihat reaksinya.

"Sampai di sini saja," kata Gaara. Ia kembali menidurkan miliknya agar Hinata dapat duduk di pangkuannya.

Hinata masih diam, menatap Gaara dengan pandangan tak percaya. Perasaan ini, perasaan tertahan yang ia rasakan saat ini, sangat menyiksa. Ia ingin meminta untuk diselesaikan, terutama saat merasakan penis Gaara yang hangat di belahan kewanitaannya. Tapi ia tahu Gaara akan bertindak lebih jauh jika ia memintanya. Ia tahu itu.

Melihat dilema yang terpancar jelas di mata Hinata yang sedang melamun, Gaara tersenyum kecil. _Dia menikmatinya ternyata._

Gaara mendekap Hinata, menaruh kepala Hinata di lipatan lehernya, lalu mengusap lembut punggung Hinata agar ia bisa rileks. "Kita lanjutkan kapan-kapan," bisiknya pelan.

Hinata menggumam, mengeluh karena Gaara memberikannya perasaan tak nyaman di bawah sana, membuat Gaara tertawa kecil. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di leher Gaara, balas mendekapnya.

"Jangan tidur, Nata," Gaara memilih menggunakan nama panggilan Kiba untuk Hinata, "kita masih mau ketemu dengan _Tou-san_."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Gaara dengan mata sipit. Rambutnya sedikit berantakan, beberapa helai melengket di kulitnya yang mulus karena keringat. Bibirnya dikerucutkan, cemberut. "Dia _Tou-san-_ ku," ujarnya dengan nada merajuk.

Gaara terkekeh lalu mengecup kening Hinata.

Tidak ada anak perempuan yang ingin dipisahkan dari ayahnya. Sudah hukumnya, anak perempuan akan lebih dekat dengan sosok sang ayah, sedangkan anak laki-laki akan lebih dekat dengan sosok sang ibu. Dan Gaara-pun, yang merupakan anak bungsu, tidak mau bila ibunya diambil orang lain atau ibunya dipanggil 'ibu' oleh orang lain. Terutama Kankuro. Gaara tidak suka Kankuro.

"Ternyata kau juga bisa merajuk," goda Gaara.

Wajah Hinata merona, menyadari sifat tersembunyinya keluar tanpa sadar.

"A-ano..."

"Hm?" Gaara menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di lekuk leher Hinata. Wangi sabun Hinata bercampur keringat tertangkap oleh indra penciumannya.

"Kapan kita turun?"

"Setengah jam lagi." Hembusan napasnya saat berbicara menggelitik leher Hinata.

Mereka diam dalam posisi itu. Keheningan yang menemani mereka tidak terasa canggung, melainkan menenangkan. Hinata membelai surai merah Gaara selama Gaara sibuk menikmati wangi di lehernya. Warnanya yang sedikit nyentrik membuat Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah itu asli atau bukan, mengingat Sabaku merupakan penghasil produk pewarna rambut terbaik.

"Gaara- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Rambutmu asli?"

"Aku tidak suka wig."

 _Misunderstanding._

"Bukan, warnanya."

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya. Keningnya berkerut. Ia berpikir.

Dalam keadaan sedekat ini, Hinata menyadari sesuatu.

Alis Gaara mana?

"Ya, sepertinya."

Giliran Hinata yang mengerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa begitu?"

Gaara mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tidak tahu, mengingat keluargaku penghasil produk pewarna rambut terbaik," Hinata manggut-manggut setuju, "juga, ketidakberadaan alisku membuatku sedikit ragu warna rambutku memang asli atau tidak."

Hinata diam menatap Gaara yang juga balas menatapnya.

Hening sesaat.

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Nata, dari kecil alisku memang tidak ada."

Hinata masih menunggu.

"Aku lahir prematur," tambahnya.

Hinata ber'oh' tanpa suara sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Lalu apa Saso- _nii_ juga asli?"

"Tidak tahu, dia lahir lebih dulu dariku," Gaara menjawab dengan cuek. "Hari ini kau cukup cerewet," ujarnya lagi.

Hinata kembali merona. Pada dasarnya dia memang sedikit cerewet jika bersama dengan orang yang dekat dengannya. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya yang sebelumnya takut pada Gaara bisa bertanya sebanyak ini. "M-maaf."

"Aku suka," Gaara kembali mengecup kening Hinata, lalu kembali menempelkan kening mereka. _Jade_ bertemu _amethyst_. "Mau menikah tanggal berapa?"

Hinata sedikit merona mendengar pertanyaan Gaara yang terdengar sangat halus dan sedikit ke-suami-an. "D-dua tujuh?" usul Hinata.

"Aku sudah duga kau akan memilih tanggal ulang tahunmu."

Eh?

Tunggu.

Kok Gaara tahu?

"Tahu dari mana?" Tentu saja Hinata akan bertanya.

Gaara gelagapan. _Shit._

"E-eto..." Sekarang Gaara gagap? "Um, Kiba yang memberitahuku," kata Gaara sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Dia tidak boleh membiarkan Hinata tahu perihal dokumen berisi data pribadinya di kantor Gaara.

Melihat Gaara yang menggaruk kepalanya, Hinata berencana ingin mempromosikan shampo keluaran terbaru milik perusahaan Hyuga. Shampo ini tidak akan merusak warna rambut—jika rambut sang empunya memang diwarnai—dan dapat memberikan kesan bercahaya, serta membuat rambut lebih kuat dan tidak berketombe.

Tapi kemudian Hinata menepis pemikirannya itu.

Bunyi alaram memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Sejak kapan Gaara memasang alaram? Sejak memasuki mobil, tentu saja.

"Sudah waktunya turun," kata Gaara lalu membuka pintu.

Tapi Hinata menahannya dengan cepat. "G-Gaara..."

Oh, Gaara lupa dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

.

"Kalian sudah menetapkan kapan kalian akan menikah?"

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di dalam kantor Hiashi yang bernuansa ungu. Gaara sempat bertanya kenapa warna ruangan Hiashi didominasi warna ungu, bukannya hitam seperti warna bapak-bapak pada umumnya. Hiashi hanya menjawab bahwa warna itu adalah pilihan Hinata kecil yang dulu sering berkunjung di kantornya setiap liburan ke Tokyo. Kemudian percakapan mereka tentang Hinata berlanjut, tanpa memedulikan objek pembicaraan mereka yang merasa tersisihkan.

Gaara mengangguk. "Dua puluh tujuh Desember."

Hiashi mengangguk puas mendengar jawaban Gaara. Itu menandakan Gaara dan dirinya memiliki hubungan spesial sehingga memiliki pemikiran yang sama.

Bahkan jika Gaara mengusulkan tanggal lain mereka tetap akan menikah tanggal dua puluh tujuh.

Singkatnya, Hiashi akan melakukan pemaksaan.

"Aku akan memberikan peraturan."

 _Peraturan dibuat untuk dilanggar._

Kalian tahu itu pikiran siapa.

"Pertama, Hinata tidak boleh hamil selama masa sekolah."

Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk setuju.

Hening.

"Kedua?"

"Tidak ada peraturan kedua."

Itu cukup menjengkelkan bagi Gaara.

"Oke, tentukan di mana kalian akan menikah, pukul berapa, biaya-nya berapa, apa saja yang diperlukan, banyak tamu yang akan diundang, dan aku mau semuanya secara detail," kata Hiashi. "Untuk daftar tamu, mungkin sebagian undanganku, selebihnya kalian diskusikan sendiri," tambahnya.

"Kami tidak mengundang banyak orang. Tapi mungkin ayahku ingin mengundang beberapa temannya."

Hiashi mengangguk singkat mendengar ucapan Gaara. Ia mengambil agenda miliknya dan menuliskan hal-hal yang harus ia urus beberapa hari ke depan demi persiapan pernikahan putrinya.

"Hinata akan pergi bersamaku dan Neji mencari gaun pengantin. Selama itu," Hiashi menunjuk Gaara dengan pulpen di tangannya, "kau tidak boleh bertemu dengannya atau memata-matainya."

Gaara ragu ia bisa melakukan itu tapi tetap mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, Gaara, apakah rambutmu asli?"

 _Like father, like daughter._

"Ya, asli," jawab Gaara. Ia cukup yakin Hiashi dan Hinata memiliki sifat yang sama: sama-sama suka bertanya.

"Hm, seingatku warna rambut Katashi maupun Karura tidak ada yang seperti rambutmu," kata Hiashi dengan nada menyelidik.

"Oh, _Tou-san_ kenal orang tua ku?"

Sekali lagi Hinata merasa tersisihkan.

"Katashi adalah rivalku dalam memperebutkan Mikoto Uchiha saat masa SMA dulu."

"Hah?" Gaara dan Hinata berseru bersamaan.

Mikoto... Bukannya ibu Sasuke?

"Yah..." Hiashi menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. "Sayangnya Fugaku yang mendapatkannya," lanjutnya, diikuti dengan helaan napas.

"Lalu?" Hinata bertanya penasaran.

"Lalu aku bertemu ibumu, dan aku jatuh cinta padanya."

Mata Hinata berbinar-binar mendengar perkataan Hiashi.

"Bagaimana dengan ayahku?"

Hiashi menatap Gaara. "Aku hanya tahu, saat aku bertemu lagi dengannya lagi kau sedang di perut," jawab Hiashi. "Seingatku juga kau prematur. Aku sempat menertawaimu karena tidak punya alis," Hiashi terkekeh mengingat masa lalu.

Gaara mengernyit tidak suka.

"Sebelum kalian pulang," Hiashi menunduk, mengambil kantung plastik hitam berisi dua porsi Ramen Takeuchi yang baru saja dibelinya tadi, "bawakan ini untuk Kiba dan Shino," katanya sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik itu pada Hinata.

"Buat apa?" Gaara bertanya dengan nada tidak suka yang kentara.

"Buat dimakan."

 _Nice_ , Hiashi.

"Aku juga ingin bertemu Katashi. Dia ada waktu?"

"Dia sedang di Jerman, aku tidak tahu kapan kembali."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa," _aku akan memaksanya,_ lanjut Hiashi dalam hati. "Hati-hati di jalan."

Gaara dan Hinata mengangguk singkat dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Hiashi menunggu beberapa saat sampai suara langkah kaki mereka hilang sepenuhnya. Merasa sudah aman, Hiashi mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Neji, aku mau detail kegiatan Gaara dan Hinata hari ini."

" _Apa sesuatu terjadi_?"

"Aku hanya curiga. Seragam Gaara kusut dan Hinata terlihat le-"

 _Tuut tuut._

Hiashi menyimpan ponselnya dengan perlahan. "Sepertinya aku salah melapor."

Mobil yang ditumpangi Gaara dan Hinata melaju keluar dari _basement_. Dari atas Hiashi dapat melihat jendela mobil Gaara semuanya tertutup, kecuali pada bagian depan dan samping tempat duduk pengemudi dan penumpang bagian depan.

"Mungkin Gaara akan dimakamkan besok."

.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita tidak ketahuan."

Hening.

"Padahal kita berdua berantakan."

Hening.

"Nata?"

Gaara menoleh.

Ah, sudah tidur ternyata.

Gaara menghela napas lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Jalan menuju mansion Hinata dari apartemen Kiba dan Shino cukup ramai karena adanya pusat perbelanjaan dua blok setelah apartemen Kiba. Heh, jalan ke mansion Gaara akan lebih macet dari ini, berhubung rumah Gaara berdekatakan dengan Shibuya.

Tubuh Hinata jatuh ke samping kiri, menyandar di jendela. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan badannya sedikit menggigil. Saat lampu menunjukkan warna merah, Gaara menyempatkan diri untuk memakaian jas kantornya di Hinata. Ada gunanya menyimpan barang-barang untuk pekerjaaanmu di mobil.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore lewat tujuh menit saat mereka sampai di mansion Hinata. Di depan pintu, sudah berdiri Neji dengan katana di tangannya. Di sampingnya, ada Hanabi dengan kameranya, siap merekam apapun yang akan terjadi.

Gaara mendekati keduanya dengan Hinata di pundaknya.

"Jelaskan, Uchiha."

Err.

Gaara berdeham. "Sabaku."

Neji berdeham. "Aku hanya mengetes kemampuanku tadi." Bohong.

"Jelaskan, Sabaku," ulang Neji.

"Dia kelelahan makanya tertidur. Kalau kau curiga, kau bisa cek bahwa dia masih perawan."

"Whoaaa~"

"Hanabi, masuk ke dalam."

Hanabi diam di tempat.

"Katana ini," Neji memamerkan katana Hiashi, "akan memotong milikmu jika kau gunakan tidak pada waktunya."

"Oke."

Perang mata yang _awkward_ terjadi, membuat Hanabi menghela napas. "Lebih baik membiarkan _Nee-chan_ masuk terlebih dahulu."

"Jelaskan kenapa bajumu kusut."

"Klub basket yang tiba-tiba."

"Kenapa Hinata kelelahan?"

"Terlalu lama menungguku."

 _Nice_ , Gaara.

"Kau akan mati, Sabaku." Neji berbalik, masuk ke dalam mansion tanpa ada niatan untuk menolong Gaara mengangkat Hinata.

Gaara menatap si adik ipar, Hanabi. "Hari ini boleh aku menginap?"

Hanabi memasang cengirannya. "Tentu, aku akan mengatur agar kau bisa menyelinap."

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara merasa sangat terharu.

.

Hinata terbangun saat merasakan embusan napas pelan di lehernya yang menggelitik. Matanya masih menyesuaikan diri dalam kegelapan saat ia menyadari ada tangan besar yang melingkari perutnya. Dengan panik, Hinata berbalik dengan cepat dan mendapati Gaara yang sudah terusik tidurnya.

"Kau selalu bangun tengah malam?" Suaranya serak, _sexy._

Hinata masih diam. Matanya sudah tidak merasa kantuk lagi. Otaknya berusaha memproses apa yang sedang terjadi padanya saat ini adalah mimpi atau bukan.

"Tidurlah lagi," Gaara mengecup kening Hinata dan kembali memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau bisa menyelinap?" Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan.

"Hanabi cukup membantu."

Hinata terkikik. Adiknya memang sangat ingin seorang kakak ipar dari Hinata.

"Kalian berdua akan dekat."

Gaara tersenyum. Wajahnya ia sembunyikan di antara helaian rambut Hinata. "Aku tahu."

Mereka berdua tertawa pelan. Beberapa candaan masih keluar dari mulut mereka, sebelum akhirnya Hinata kembali tidur dengan tenang.

Gaara selalu suka dengan wajah tidur Hinata.

Begitu damai dan menenangkan.

Mengingatkan Gaara pada seseorang.

Seseorang yang pernah menenangkan hatinya.

Siapa?

TBC

 **Yay, akhirnya update hehe… Sebenarnya saya ada janji dengan salah satu reader akan update minggu lalu. Tapi berhubung ultah Sasuke sudah dekat, jadi saya memutuskan untuk update hari ini saja. Gomenesai**

 **Ada yang sudah membaca Gaara Hiden? Ternyata, Gaara tidak jadi menikah. Para tetua mempertimbangakan Shikadai menjadi penerus kazekage berikutnya hohoho…**

 **Big thanks to: gh, virgo24, NJ21, Dechin, yuu sari-himeChan, Rumput Liar, Miyuki Rei chan, WassupK, nabila. nurmalasari1, yassir2374, ookami-yan, ontakutub, Hinata Lovers, yo, nelsonthen52, Sabaku kecil, Sabaku, wujisung, Guest, TKsit, anita. indah. 777, nadya ulfa, namell, Rahilsan, Lady Bloodie, tara, Guest, flo, heoalienjoong, triwik 97, Fujiwara Hana,** **akasuna no hataruno teng tong**

 **Buat beberapa pertanyaan:**

 **Gaara cuma mau nikahin Hinata karena dadanya besar? Sebenarnya, ya, tapi nanti pasti aka nada percikan-percikan cinta #ea**

 **Wanita berdada besar lainnya? Itu akan dijawab di beberapa chapter ke depan.**

 **Soal nama bapaknya Gaara, yang saya dapat di wiki itu Rasa. Rei gk tw darimana. Sabaku memang julukan, I know, let it go~ *ditampar**

 **Hinata cinta sama Gaara? Hm, mungkin di sini sudah ketahuan. Neji gk suka Gaara? Karena overprotektif. Alasan Hiashi? Sebenarnya memang krn uang xD Dan krn pairing favorit saya SasuHina dan GaaHina jadi di sini tidak ada SasuHina xD**

 **Hinata terlalu lemah? Gaara terlalu berkuasa? Nanti juga akan dijelaskan di beberapa chapter ke depan. Selalu ada alasan kenapa mereka bersikap seperti itu. Karena sebenarnya Hinata itu cerewet kalau sama keluarganya, di chapter ini sudah dijelaskan.**

 **Yup, sekian dari saya.**

 **Oh ya, dibawah ada sedikit cerita singkat buat ultah Saskeh xD**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Omake** : First Day As a Teacher

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas dengan Sasuke yang mengikut dari belakang. Tidak memedulikan Itachi, Sasuke segera berjalan menuju bangkunya di depan Gaara dan Hinata.

"Ehem," Itachi berdehem. " _Good morning_ ," sapanya ramah pada murid-murid di hadapannya.

 _Cih, tentu saja. Guru Bahasa Inggris,_ gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

" _Good morning_ ," sapaan balik itu penuh dengan kekaguman dan sedikit unsur malu-malu. Ya, tentu saja yang membalas hanyalah murid perempuan.

Itachi tersenyum memaklumi. _Mungkin aku terlalu tampan_ , pikirnya.

"Aku akan memperkenalkan diri," Itachi memulai. "Namaku Tach Uchiha-"

"Tsk."

"-anak pertama dari Keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal dengan produk kecantikannya," Itachi tetap melanjutkan, tidak memedulikan decakan kesal dari Sasuke. "Sekarang aku mendirikan suatu perusahaan bernama Akatsuki, yang khusus menjual jubah hitam dengan awan-awan merah, yang juga, sedang trendi sekarang ini."

Tiba-tiba saja kelas menjadi gelap dan muncul sebuah laptop dan LCD proyektor di meja Tach. Proyektor tersebut menampilkan gambar-gambar jubah yang tadi dikatakan Tach.

Tach-pun sekarang sudah memakai jubah yang sama dengan yang ditampilkan di proyektor.

"Harganya terjangkau, bisa dipesan online, dan banyak pilihan ukuran. Kalian cukup mengunjungi website ini," kini gambar di proyektor berubah menjadi alamat website _official Akatsuki Corp_.

 _www. aka-tach-suki .com_

 _Don't forget to buy-ttebayo!_

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Naruto pasti turut andil dalam hal ini.

"Oke, cukup promosinya," Tach membereskan laptop dan proyektornya, lalu membuangnya di tempat sampah.

"Sekarang, apakah ada yang ingin bertanya padaku?" Tach kembali menampilkan senyum ramahnya.

Sakura mengangkat tangan. "Apa Sensei sudah menikah?"

"Be-"

" _Sensei_ _aniki_ Sasuke- _kun_ , kan?" kali ini Ino.

"Ya-"

" _Sensei_ masih perjaka?" Tenten tak mau kalah.

"Kurasa-"

"Yang lebih panjang milik _Sensei_ atau Sasuke- _kun_?" Karin bertanya dengan mata berapi-api.

"Ten-"

 _BRAK_

Kelas mendadak sunyi. Semua menoleh pada sumber suara; Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke menatap semua manusia yang ada dalam kelas. Ia berdeham, menenangkan dirinya, lalu kembali duduk. Kaki kirinya ia letakkan di atas kaki kanannya, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada, dagunya ia angkat tinggi, sebelum berkata dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Milikku lebih panjang lima senti."

"Woaaaahhhh, Sasukeee- _kuuun!_ " teriak fans-fans Sasuke yang merasa bangga dengan fakta yang baru diutarakan Sasuke.

Kelas kembali ribut dengan teriakan-teriakan fans Sasuke yang ingin melihat miliknya secara _live_ , beberapa menangis histeris, ada yang mengirim surat berisi fakta 'milik' Sasuke pada perusahaan surat kabar melalui merpati, Gaara dan Hinata yang sedang dilanda asmara, serta Kiba dan Shino yang baru sampai di kelas.

"Diam!" bentak Itachi, merasa marah karena kini pusat perhatian sepenuhnya pada Sasuke.

Kiba yang salah membaca keadaan segera menangis histeris. Ia berjalan menuju Tach, yang menatapnya bingung—tentu saja—lalu berdeham. "Aku... aku tidak..." Kiba berujar dramatis sambil mengusap air matanya. Ia mengatur napasnya, menghirup udara dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya dengan cepat. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengipas-ngipaskan wajahnya, mirip dengan seseorang yang baru saja memenangkan undian.

Tidak memedulikan kelas yang mendadak sangat sepi serta tatapan bingung dari kawan-kawannnya, Kiba berseru, " _Arigatou_!" lalu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Hinata sudah akan menghampiri Kiba saat Gaara menahan tangannya dan memberikan tatapan 'jangan mempermalukan dirimu' pada Hinata. Tidak mau membuat Gaara marah, Hinata segera menuruti perintah tak tertulis dan tak terucapkan dari Gaara.

"Segitiga, kembalilah ke tempat dudukmu," kata Tach, ragu-ragu, setelah melihat lantai yang basah karena air mata Kiba. Sungguh! Ini membingungkan!

Menghela napas lelah, Shino melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas untuk menghampiri Kiba.

Tapi...

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

Tidak, tatapan Shino tidak mengarah ke Sasuke.

Tatapannya mengarah ke tempat sampah...

"Oi, aku di sini."

...tempat laptop Sasuke berada.

"Bukan," Shino mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke, telunjuknya ia arahkan ke tempat sampah, "ini laptopmu, kan?"

Berusaha lari dari kenyataan, Tach berpura-pura peduli pada Kiba.

Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah ke arah Shino dengan _slow motion_.

Di situ, di tempat sampah, terbaring laptop birunya, dengan keadaan retak di layar karena tertimpa proyektor milik Naruto.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat. Rahangnya mengeras, giginya saling beradu menimbulkan suara gemeletak.

"ITACH-"

 _PLAK_

Suara tamparan itu menggema dalam kelas.

"Tach, namaku Tach, _BAKA_!"

 **-FIN-**

 _Happy birthday, Sasuke..._


	4. First Date and First Kiss

**Selasa, 24 November 2015**

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat subuh saat Gaara membuka matanya. Di pelukannya, Hinata masih tertidur. Gaara tidak pernah terbiasa tidur lebih dari tiga jam. Jadi ini termasuk rekor baru baginya yang tidur selama enam jam.

Gaara akui, tidurnya cukup pulas semalam. Ia tidak bermimpi, tubuhnya benar-benar beristirahat. Dinginnya udara dari AC membuat Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hinata yang terlihat sangat nyaman dengan posisinya. Gaara mengecup kening Hinata, pelan, tidak mau menganggu si putri tidur.

Di luar, hujan turun. Awalnya gerimis, tapi makin lama makin deras. Suara ribut akibat tetesan hujan yang memukul atap seng tidak mengusik tidur Hinata. Suhu kamar semakin dingin karena tercampur suhu dari luar yang masuk melalui cela-cela ventilasi.

Gaara mengecup hidung mancung nan mungil Hinata kemudian berpindah ke pipi gembulnya. Gaara merasa seperti seorang suami yang sedang memanjakan istrinya. Tidak puas dengan pipi, Gaara juga mengecup kening dan pelipis Hinata.

Merasa terganggu, Hinata menggeliat. Gaara melepaskan pelukannya agar Hinata dapat bergerak sesukanya. _Well_ , kalau ditahan kemungkinan besar Hinata akan bangun, dan Gaara tidak mau membangunkan calon istrinya. Hinata berbalik, sekarang membelakangi Gaara.

Mengelus rambut indigo Hinata yang terbentang di hadapannya, Gaara mendekat, mendekap Hinata dari belakang.

Aroma lavender menusuk hidungnya yang menempel di rambut Hinata. Aroma yang menenangkan itu secara perlahan membawanya ke alam mimpi. Di mimpinya, pernikahan sedang dijalankan, namun ia sendiri tidak ada di sana.

 _._

 _Tok tok_

Pintu diketuk sebelum seseorang melangkah masuk dengan pelan. Hanabi, si pelaku, berjalan tanpa suara agar tidak mengganggu sejoli yang sedang tidur nyenyak di hadapannya. Jam masih menunjuk angka lima, tapi Hanabi harus bergegas sebelum Neji datang.

" _Nee-chan_..."

"Hm?" Hinata menyahut asal.

"Bangun, nanti Neji- _nii_ datang."

"Hm."

Hanabi berdecak kesal. Ia menggoyangkan bahu Hinata cukup keras sebagai alat bantu. "Bangun, _Nee-chan!_ " bisiknya setengah berteriak.

Hinata yang terganggu menggeliat kemudian berbalik membelakangi Hanabi. Gaara yang merasakan pergerakan dari Hinata semakin mempererat pelukannya. Posisi mereka yang terlalu intim dan romantis membuat Hanabi semakin kesal.

" _Nee-chan_!" kali ini Hanabi berteriak.

Terdengar suara derap kaki sebelum suara Neji menyusul dari balik pintu. "Hanabi? Kenapa ribut-ribut?"

Mata Gaara terbuka lebar setelah mendengar suara Neji. Pintu terayun terbuka saat Gaara dengan secepat kilat melepaskan pelukannya dan bersembunyi di bawah tempat tidur. Neji muncul dari balik pintu dan mendapati Hinata menggeliat karena terganggu dengan gerakan Gaara barusan.

"Aku mendengar suara jatuh."

Gaara merutuk dalam hati. Kepalanya pusing karena bangun tiba-tiba, jantungnya berdetak cepat tidak karuan. Ia mengusap keningnya yang tiba-tiba lembab.

"E-etto..." Hanabi berpikir keras. "Um, itu hanya suara kakiku. Aku terlalu kesal karena _Nee-chan_ tidak mau bangun." Kebohongan itu meluncur dengan mulusnya dari mulut Hanabi.

"Hm?" Hinata menyahut saat mendengar namanya disebut-sebut.

"Alasanmu tidak masuk akal. Ini masih jam lima."

Hanabi meneguk ludah. "T-tapi aku harus buru-buru. Hari ini ada pengumpulan tugas."

Di bawah tempat tidur, Gaara menunggu. Menyimak dengan baik setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Hanabi dan tanggapan yang diberikan Neji.

Neji tidak percaya, tapi tetap menerima alasan tersebut. Pengumpulan tugas memang selalu dilakukan pagi-pagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Hanabi yang notabene-nya malas mengerjakan tugas, selalu datang lebih pagi untuk mengerjakannya di sekolah. "Ya sudah. Hinata cepat bangun, kita berangkat lebih awal."

Hinata duduk kemudian mengangguk cuek sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Neji lalu memutuskan untuk keluar dan memberi waktu bagi Hinata untuk bersiap-siap.

Gaara keluar setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup. "Itu hampir."

Hanabi memutar bola mata. "Salah kalian!" seru Hanabi. "Sudah ku bangunkan dari tadi," tambahnya dengan muka cemberut.

Gaara tidak memedulikan kemarahan Hanabi dan mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah seolah itu hanyalah hal sepele. "Sudah, kami akan bersiap-siap."

Geram, Hanabi keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu.

"Ku pikir kalian akan akrab," komentar Hinata setelah sadar sepenuhnya. Ia melewatkan momen-momen menegangkan yang baru terjadi. Yang ia tangkap barusan hanyalah Hanabi yang marah pada Gaara.

"Neji menyuruhmu bersiap-siap," kata Gaara. Ia membuka kaosnya dan mengambil handuk Hinata.

"Kau bawa seragam?"

Gaara yang sudah berada di ambang pintu kamar mandi berbalik. "Ya, kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

Gaara tersenyum kecil sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sudah pada kodratnya manusia dengan gender laki-laki selalu mandi dengan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Bahkan biasanya kurang dari lima menit. Hinata yang terbiasa dengan gaya Neji dan Hiashi yang selalu lambat karena rambut panjang mereka, terkejut melihat Gaara yang sudah selesai mandi dalam kurun waktu enam menit.

"Apa?"

Hinata menggeleng, mengambil seragamnya di tempat tidur, dan meninggalkan Gaara yang masih berbalutkan handuk ungunya di luar. Setelah terdiam cukup lama di dalam kamar mandi, Hinata memutuskan untuk kembali keluar dan menimbulkan tatapan bertanya dari si bungsu Sabaku.

"Eto... H-handukku?"

Gaara dengan tempat-alisnya-seharusnya-berada terangkat, melirik ke arah handuk Hinata yang menutupi daerah intimnya. Tetes-tetes air yang jatuh dari rambut basahnya mengalir menuruni dada bidangnya yang berbentuk, membuat Hinata meneguk ludah.

"Kau mau sekarang?"

Hinata mengangguk.

Hinata bahkan tidak yakin apa yang ia pikirkan sama dengan apa yang Gaara tanyakan.

"Oke," kata Gaara lalu membuka handuknya.

.

Sebelum kabur lewat jendela, Gaara sempat menjelaskan skenario yang akan mereka jalani pagi ini. Tas berukuran sedang dengan label _nike_ tersimpan di bawah tempat tidur Hinata. Jarum pendek menunjuk angka enam saat Gaara menklakson mobil dari luar.

"Siapa pagi-pagi ribut begini?" Neji bertanya sembari berjalan menuju pintu.

Hanabi memutar bola mata. Hinata menyibukkan diri dengan mengecek isi tas sekolahnya. Hiashi membalikkan halaman korannya. Neji kembali dengan membawa Gaara di belakangnya.

" _Tou-san_ ," sapa Gaara pada Hiashi yang sedang sibuk membaca berita penculikan di koran.

Hiashi mendongak. "Ah, Gaara," katanya, "aku tidak tahu kau akan menjemput Hinata."

Menutup koran, Hiashi mempersilakan Gaara duduk, yang kemudian ditolak Gaara secara halus dengan alasan masih ingin menjemput Naruto dan Sasuke. Hiashi bertanya tentang itu, dan Gaara menjelaskan secara singkat. Setelah Hinata siap, mereka berangkat.

"Sasuke itu... Sasuke Uchiha, kan?" tanya Hiashi pada Neji sembari kembali membuka koran.

Neji mengangkat bahu. "Aku belum pernah bertemu dengan mereka."

Hiashi mengangguk beberapa kali. "Mungkin aku harus mengadakan reuni," gumamnya.

"Oh ya, Hanabi, bukankah kau terburu-buru?" tanya Neji pada Hanabi yang asik menonton TV.

"Ha?"

Neji menghentikan aksi merapikan isi tasnya dan fokus pada Hanabi. "Kau bilang hari ini ada pengumpulan tugas," kata Neji dengan sedikit nada bertanya.

Hanabi kemudian mengingat kebohongannya tadi pagi. "Oh, ya, ya. Mereka bilang tidak jadi."

"Begitukah?" Hanabi mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu cepat, hari ini jadwal kuliahku pagi."

"Oke," sahut Hanabi tapi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa ulangan drama Korea favoritnya harus pagi-pagi.

Mematikan TV, Neji berujar, "Kalau masih mau nonton lebih baik tidak usah sekolah."

Hanabi memasang muka cemberut kemudian menyusul Neji keluar.

.

Kelas yang ribut di jam pelajarannya sudah menjadi hal biasa bagi Kakashi. Pelajarannya selalu selesai lebih awal sehingga memungkinkan murid-muridnya untuk rileks selama 25 menit.

Pintu yang diketuk tidak terdengar lagi, sehingga kemunculan tiba-tiba wakil kepala sekolah langsung membuat kelas sunyi.

"Ada pengumuman," katanya setelah meminta waktu dari Kakashi. "Ujian semester dimulai Jumat ini dan berakhir Jumat depan," lanjutnya.

Seorang murid berambut biru muda dengan _name-tag_ Suigetsu mengangkat tangan, "Seingatku ujian selalu dimulai hari Senin."

Gaara yang merasa telinganya terganggu pertanyaan bodoh mengangkat kepalanya.

Anko selaku wakil kepala sekolah sekaligus guru kimia merasa kecewa. "Kau seperti murid baru saja."

Murid lain tertawa saat Anko menceramahi Suigetsu. Ada juga yang ikut mencemooh betapa bodohnya Suigetsu. Di tengah keributan, Hinata bertanya dengan suara pelan, "Masih ngantuk?"

Gaara menggeleng. Lagian dari tadi dia tidak tidur. Punggungnya ia sandarkan di sandaran kursi dan telinganya fokus mendengarkan penjelasan Anko. Sebejat-bejatnya Gaara, pelajaran masih prioritas utamanya.

"Jadwal ujian ada di bawah," kata Anko, mengakhiri penjelasannya. Ia keluar bersamaan dengan bunyinya bel pergantian pelajaran.

Kakashi yang keluar dari kelas tidak diperhatikan siswa-siswi lain yang sibuk membicarakan ujian semester.

"Oke, pertama-tama kita harus mendemokan hal ini," Suigetsu mengambil peran provokator.

"Getsu, kau lebih bodoh dari Naruto."

"Jaga mulutmu, Shika!"

"Terima kenyataannya, Naruto."

Gaara menidurkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata. Asuma- _sensei_ jarang masuk. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya merokok di luar lingkungan sekolah. Paling dia akan memberikan soal untuk ujian sejarah nanti. Dapat dipastikan soal latihan yang ia berikan sama dengan soal ujian nanti. Memejamkan mata, Gaara menikmati senandung kecil Hinata selama menggambar.

"Gar," panggil Naruto.

"Tidak."

Naruto mengacak rambut frustasi. "Apa gairahmu sudah berkurang?"

Hinata yang tidak mengerti tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Gaara mengangkat bahu, lalu dengan cuek menyelipkan wajahnya di lipatan leher Hinata.

Naruto mendecak kesal. Kalau sudah begini, Gaara susah dibujuk. Menyenggol Sasuke di sampingnya untuk meminta bantuan, Naruto dihadiahi tatapan membunuh dari Sasuke yang merasa tidurnya terganggu. Naruto menyipitkan mata dan mengembuskan napas. Bosan adalah satu kata yang menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini.

Hinata yang memerhatikan Naruto merasa iba. "Gaara- _kun_ ," panggilnya. Gaara menyahut pelan sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut Hinata. "Naruto kenapa?"

Masih cuek, Gaara mengangkat bahu. "Sabtu nanti mau kencan?"

Hinata merona.

"Kau tidak ada pelajaran tambahan, kan?"

Sekolah mereka tidak terlalu mengutamakan pelajaran, lebih kepada minat para siswa. Mata pelajaran dalam sehari hanya tiga. Pelajaran ke-empat adalah _optional_. Kegiatannya mirip ekstrakulikuler dan para siswa tidak diwajibkan untuk ikut. Biasanya siswa yang tidak ikut langsung pulang, beberapa akan tetap tinggal di sekolah untuk mengerjakan PR bersama. Untuk siswa dengan kecerdasan di atas rata-rata akan meminta pelajaran tambahan. Hari Sabtu diliburkan. Biasanya juga dijadikan hari ekskul.

Hinata mengikuti semua kegiatannya, tapi semua jauh dari kata 'olahraga'. Akhir-akhir ini dia tidak mengikutinya, toh itu tidak wajib. Mendekati hari kelulusan, Hinata memilih untuk bergabung dengan Shikamaru mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

Menggeleng kecil, Hinata membuka suara, "K-kita ke mana?"

Gaara mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan menggoda. "Jadi sudah setuju?"

Hinata semakin merona, Gaara terkekeh pelan.

"Nanti ku jemput," kata Gaara, "dan urusan kita ke mana itu rahasia," tambahnya, kemudian mengecup pipi Hinata dengan gemas.

.

Tumpukan dokumen di mejanya sudah berkurang berkat bantuan sekretarisnya kemarin. Tinggal dua dokumen yang harus disortir dan Gaara bisa pulang. Gaara membutuhkan cuti seminggu untuk fokus pada ujiannya. Ia sudah menelpon ayahnya tadi siang dan ayahnya setuju. Katashi juga bilang hari ini dia akan pulang karena urusan di Jerman sudah selesai.

Cahaya matahari sore menyinari kantor Gaara. Walaupun ingin menyalakan lampu, Gaara tidak mau mengganggu si putri tidur yang sedang terlelap dengan nyaman di sofa kantornya. Pakaian sekolah masih melekat di tubuh keduanya. Baju ganti ada di lemari kantornya, tapi Gaara merasa tidak _solid_ jika harus membiarkan Hinata seorang diri berbalutkan baju sekolah.

Dokumen terakhir selesai. Gaara mematikan laptop kemudian merapikan mejanya yang sedikit berantakan. Ada tumpukan kertas berisi sketsa wajahnya yang sedang bekerja dalam berbagai ekspresi hasil gambaran Hinata. Gaara merapikan dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci.

Setelah itu, Gaara menghampiri Hinata yang terselimuti jas kerjanya. Menyusupkan satu tangan di balik rok Hinata, Gaara mengelus paha Hinata naik turun dengan irama teratur.

Ia menunduk, mengecup kening Hinata kemudian berbisik, "Bangun, Nata."

Hinata menggeliat merasakan embusan napas Gaara di telinganya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan dan menemukan mata _azure_ milik Gaara menatap balik ke arahnya. Hinata mengusap matanya kemudian bangkit duduk dibantu Gaara. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya. Mencari-cari sepatunya kemudian menyerah saat melihat sepatunya di samping pintu.

"Sudah puas tidurnya?" Hinata menggeleng kecil. Gaara duduk di samping Hinata kemudian menarik kepala Hinata untuk bersandar di dadanya, namun ditolak Hinata dengan alasan posisinya tidak nyaman.

"Kau seksi kalau baru bangun tidur," komentar Gaara disertai seringai mesum.

Hinata yang masih mengantuk mengabaikan komentar Gaara dan menguap kecil. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduknya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

Gaara mendekat. Mengecup pipi Hinata lalu turun ke lehernya. Ia menjilat, menghisap, dan menggigit kecil leher Hinata sehingga menciptakan ruam kemerahan. Hinata yang merasa tidak nyaman menarik kepalanya menjauh dari Gaara. Namun Gaara menahannya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"G-Gaara- _kun_..." panggil Hinata lirih.

Gaara menidurkan Hinata di sofa. Bibirnya tetap aktif memberi _kissmark_ di leher Hinata, yang perlahan turun ke dadanya. Hinata mendesah merasakan remasan pelan di dadanya. Ia menggeliat, sedikit mendorong Gaara agar menjauh darinya.

Mengabaikan Hinata sepenuhnya, Gaara mulai membuka satu per satu kancing seragam Hinata. Udara sejuk dari pendingin ruangan tidak lagi terasa bagi keduanya. Setelah sukses membuka seragam Hinata, kedua tangan Gaara merayap di punggung Hinata dan membuka pengait branya. Kini kedua payudara Hinata bebas tanpa penghalang.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Gaara menerjang payudara kiri Hinata. Menghisap puting merahnya kuat-kuat menimbulkan jeritan tertahan dari Hinata. Tangan kirinya meremas kuat payudara kanan Hinata.

Hinata menjerit saat Gaara dengan sengaja menggigit putingnya sebelum beralih ke payudara kanannya. Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas rambut merah Gaara. Peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit keras-keras untuk menahan desahan demi desahan.

Tangan Gaara turun ke bawah, menyingkap rok sekolah Hinata dan mengusap pelan paha dalam Hinata. Kedua kakinya ia letakkan di antara kedua paha Hinata, mencegahnya menutup. Tepat saat Gaara akan menurunkan celana dalam Hinata, pintu diketuk.

Keduanya membeku. Suara ketukan kembali terdengar membuat Hinata mendorong Gaara dan merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. Setelah memastikan Hinata berpenampilan normal, Gaara membuka pintu dengan kesal dan mendapati ayahnya memandang dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Aku mengganggu?"

Di balik punggung Gaara, Hinata mengintip.

Katashi memberi senyum ramah pada Hinata yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyum kikuk. "Kenapa _Tou-san_ ke sini?"

Katashi mengangkat bahu. "Hanya bertanya-tanya kenapa anakku belum juga pulang ke rumah."

Gaara tahu itu hanya alasan. "Apa ada sesuatu?"

"Kurasa kita bisa membicarakannya di dalam," jawab Katashi lalu mendorong Gaara ke samping agar ia bisa masuk.

"Hm, kurasa aku bisa menduga apa yang kalian lakukan di ruangan gelap seperti ini." Katashi melipat tangan di depan dada sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Gaara. Dengan cuek, Gaara menutup pintu lalu menyalakan lampu, kemudian menarik Hinata untuk kembali duduk di sofa tempat mereka baru saja melakukan adegan panas. Katashi memilih sofa seberang yang memang selalu menjadi singgasananya setiap menerima tamu.

"Kita bisa langsung ke intinya," pria paruh baya itu menatap Hinata yang duduk dengan kaku. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mengenal calon menantuku."

Gaara mendecak sebal. " _Tou-san_ ," geramnya.

"Nafsu yang tertahan memang menyebalkan," gumam Katashi. "Begini, hari Sabtu jangan kemana-mana. Ayah Hinata mengadakan reuni dan mewajibkan semua anggota keluarga untuk ikut."

"Kami ada kencan," protes Gaara.

"Minggu 'kan bisa."

"Tidak bisa!"

"Kau mau batal nikah?"

Gaara diam.

Katashi mengembuskan napas lelah. Perjalanan dari Jerman ke Jepang cukup menguras tenaganya. Dan kini anak bungsunya ikut-ikutan menguras tenaganya. "Acaranya jam tujuh malam di Capricorn Hotel. Lantai dua, restoran Italia."

.

 **Sabtu, 28 November 2015**

Hotel yang tidak pernah sepi. Jika berbicara tentang keramaian, Shibuya adalah saingannya. Hotel terbesar di Tokyo, berada dekat pantai yang menjanjikan pemandangan indah siang dan malam. Cabangnya ada di mana-mana, namun yang paling terkenal adalah yang ada di kota Tokyo. Direkturnya adalah Francis R. Dubois, salah satu kolega Katashi di Prancis.

Hotel yang terkenal karena gaya zaman delapan puluhan ini juga menyajikan berbagai hidangan lezat. Penyajian dan pelayanannya dipastikan sempurna. Harganya khusus kalangan atas.

Hinata berbalutkan gaun _cocktail ivory_ berjalan masuk ke dalam lift bersama Neji. Seharusnya mereka berdua sudah bisa berkumpul dengan yang lainnya jika saja Hinata tidak melupakan tasnya di mobil. Lift yang awalnya hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua beranjak ramai saat lift singgah di lantai satu untuk mengambil penumpang.

Seharusnya hari ini ia pergi berkencan dengan Gaara. Hanya saja, ayahnya yang notabene-nya pemaksa, mengurungnya di salon selama berjam-jam.

'Mengurung' dalam artian Hinata dikawal tiga bodyguard yang akan mencegahnya kabur dari salon.

Lift berdenting sekali dan pintu membuka. Hanya beberapa orang yang keluar dari lift, termasuk Neji dan Hinata, sedangkan yang lainnya tinggal dan bergabung dengan penumpang yang baru masuk. Memang tidak pernah sepi.

Neji menggandeng tangan Hinata menuju ruang VIP di restoran Italia dengan papan nama 'Hyuga' di samping kanan pintunya. Ruangan dengan desain kontemporer itu sudah penuh dengan tamu undangan. Hinata tidak terkejut melihat Sasuke dan Gaara. Hanya saja...

Naruto diundang, ya?

"Tidak. Aku tidak diundang, makanya aku datang," jawabnya dengan tawa saat Neji bertanya.

Ruangan itu bernuansa cokelat tua dan muda, serta warna cream di beberapa perabotan. Ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu diterangi oleh lampu kristal yang menghasilkan cahaya kuning di tengah langit-langit ruangan. Di satu sisi ruangan ada jendela besar seukuran dinding ruangan yang menyajikan pemandangan pantai.

Gaara mengambil tempat di samping Hinata. Memuji penampilannya hari ini, membuat Hinata merona malu. Hinata juga cukup kagum pada penampilan Gaara hari ini. Setelan tuksedo _triple black_ yang sangat pas di tubuh Gaara dipadukan dengan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu pantofel. Rambutnya acak-acakan seperti biasa. Namun dengan pakaian formalnya saat ini, Gaara menjadi terlihat _sexy_.

Oke, Hinata sudah tertular Gaara.

Tujuh lewat tiga puluh makanan pembuka telah disajikan. Beraneka macam potongan buah-buahan disajikan dalam dua piring besar berbentuk kapal dengan masing-masing saus pelengkap di kedua ujung piring. Naruto yang tidak peduli tata krama saat lapar langsung mengambil beberapa potong buah ke piringnya tanpa menawarkannya pada para orang tua terlebih dahulu.

"Itachi di mana?" tanya Fugaku pada Sasuke di sebelahnya. Mikoto mengambil beberapa potong buah untuk dirinya dan suaminya dalam satu piring. Gaara yang tidak mau kalah melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Dia bilang agak telat. Ada urusan katanya," jawabnya cuek.

Di sebelah kursi kosong tempat Itachi seharusnya berada, ada Karura dan Katashi yang saling suap menyuapi. Sekali lagi, Gaara yang tidak mau kalah melakukan hal yang sama. Ia menaikkan levelnya dengan menggunakan garpu yang sama.

Hiashi yang merasa terkucilkan karena tidak memiliki pasangan merasa menyesal telah mengadakan pesta reuni. Kankuro yang merasa _style_ hidup Naruto yang liar cocok dengannya, meminta Temari bertukar tempat dengannya yang segera disetujui Temari. Neji yang duduk dengan kursi kosong sibuk menelpon Tenten yang tak kunjung datang.

"Kau tahu, bajumu kurang turun ke bawah," bisik Gaara dengan seringai mesum.

Hinata hampir tersedak jika saja ia tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. "G-Gaara- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata kemudian menggenggam tangan Gaara—memintanya untuk berhenti dalam diam.

Gaara tersenyum senang dan dengan senang hati pula menerima suapan anggur dari Hinata.

.

Tach dengan jubah Akatsuki kebanggaannya berjalan masuk menuju lift yang penuh dengan manusia berbeda gender. Ia berdiri dengan tenang di sudut lift, tidak peduli dengan tatapan kagum beberapa gadis atau tatapan aneh dari seorang anak kecil.

"Apa kau akan membunuh?" tanya anak itu setelah memerhatikan Tach cukup lama.

Ibu dari anak tersebut segera membungkam mulut anaknya dan meminta maaf pada Tach. Tersenyum ramah, Tach mengucapkan 'Tidak apa-apa' tanpa suara.

"Kau ramah."

Pintu lift akhirnya menutup setelah kapasitas penumpang telah tercapai. Tach menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik berambut cokelat dengan gaun _one shoulder orchid_ menatapnya dengan pandangan menilai. Tach yang merasa tertarik segera memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku Tach Uchiha, Direktur Perusahaan Akatsuki."

"Tenten," balas gadis itu dengan cuek. "Pertama, kombinasi nama yang aneh. Kedua, aku sudah punya pacar," tambahnya.

Lift berdenting sekali dan Tach melirik ke penanda digital untuk melihat angka yang tertera di sana. "Tidak keluar?" tanyanya pada Tenten.

"Tujuanku lantai dua."

"Sama."

"Aku tidak tanya."

 _Menarik_.

Pintu lift kembali menutup dan membawa penumpangnya menuju lantai berikutnya.

"Gadis cuek cukup menantang bagiku."

Tenten memutar bola matanya. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada lalu berkata, "Pacarku juga menantang untukmu."

Tach tersenyum kecil. Lift kembali berdenting dan mereka melangkah keluar bersamaan dan melangkah menuju restoran yang sama. "VIP?"

Tenten mengangguk cuek. Ia melirik jam tangannya sebentar dan sadar ia sudah terlambat 40 menit. "Aku harus cepat," gumamnya sembari mempercepat langkahnya.

Papan nama 'Hyuga' ada di depan mata. Tenten merasa bersyukur tidak perlu berjalan jauh dengan stiletto putihnya yang melelahkan. Salah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan segera diberikan senyum hangat oleh Tenten. Di dalam, Tenten dapat melihat makanan pembuka yang sudah habis setengah. Matanya bertabrakan dengan Neji yang menatap lega ke arahnya.

"Itachi! Kau lama sekali!" seru Mikoto.

Tenten mengernyit bingung lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut melihat Tach berdiri dengan senyum sok kerennya. "Tach, _Mom_ ," katanya sambil berjalan masuk mendahului Tenten.

"Nama bodohmu itu tidak cocok dengan margamu," komentar Fugaku.

Tach tidak memedulikan komentar ayahnya. Ia menyampirkan jubah kebanggaannya di sandaran kursi sebelum mengecup pipi Mikoto dan duduk di samping Fugaku.

"Kau beruntung makanan pembukanya belum dihabiskan si rambut duren," ujar Hiashi pada Tenten.

"Maaf terlambat."

Hiashi mengangguk mengerti. Rumah Tenten memang jauh dari pusat kota. Keterlambatannya ini masih bisa ditoleransi. Sekarang dengan adanya Tenten, Hiashi semakin merasa dikucilkan.

"Kau terlihat manis," puji Neji.

Tenten menyengir. Ia duduk lalu mengecup pipi Neji sekilas. "Kau merindukanku?"

"Sangat."

Gaara yang dari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik Neji dan Tenten berkomentar, "Kita juga harus begitu."

Hinata menghela napas. _Mulai lagi_.

"Jadi Tema, kenapa belum punya pacar?" tanya Mikoto. Ia sudah berpindah tempat duduk di samping Karura untuk bergosip.

Temari tersenyum kikuk. "Hanya malas."

"Jangan begitu," Mikoto berujar menggoda pada Temari yang salah tingkah. "Itachi single, kok," promosinya.

"Tach, _Mom_."

"Dia juga sudah punya perusahaan sendiri. Sudah begitu, dia hanya tua setahun darimu," Mikoto melanjutkan promosinya. "Tidak usah pedulikan nama jeleknya yang ia buat sendiri. Kalau kau mau mendesahkan nama Itachi, dia pasti tidak keberatan."

Temari merona, Tach menyeringai, Sasuke tersedak.

Kedua ibu itu tertawa. Mikoto mengusir Sasuke dan menyuruh Itachi untuk duduk di sampingnya. Karura melakukan hal yang sama dengan menyuruh Temari bertukar tempat dengan Katashi. Dari jauh Hiashi menyeringai senang karena kini para bapak-bapak telah terpisah dari sang istri.

Gaara memanggil Katashi dan dibalas Katashi dengan pandangan bertanya dan alis terangkat. " _Tou-san_ tidak mempromosikanku?"

Katashi memilih untuk mengabaikan Gaara.

Para pelayan masuk untuk mengambil piring-piring kotor dan menggantinya dengan piring bersih. Makanan utama dihidangkan. Makanan utama terdiri dari tiga menu; Spaghetti, Pizza, dan Lasagna. Khas Italia.

Naruto yang paling pertama mengambil potongan pizza. Ia sempat menceritakan tentang pertemuan pertamanya dengan pizza kemudian berlanjut ke ramen yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan cerita sebelumnya. Hinata menawarkan pizza pada Gaara, namun ditolak Gaara yang lebih memilih lasagna. Seperti sebelumnya, mereka makan di piring yang sama.

"Enak?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ada sesuatu," gumam Gaara lalu membersihkan saus di ujung bibir HInata dengan jempolnya.

Hinata terdiam. Matanya tidak lepas dari Gaara yang sedang menjilat jempolnya. "Ayo pergi," ajaknya.

"Eh? Tapi makanannya?"

"Nanti saja."

Gaara menarik Hinata untuk berdiri kemudian menyeretnya keluar setelah meminta izin pada Hiashi.

.

Jejak kaki dan sepatu pantofel yang saling berdampingan terlihat di atas pasir yang basah sebelum tersapu ombak. Hinata menenteng _high heels_ -nya di tangan kiri sedangkan tangan kanannya melingkar di pinggang Gaara. Sama seperti Hinata, Gaara melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pundak Hinata yang terbuka dan kepalanya ia sandarkan di puncak kepala Hinata.

Mereka berjalan menuju batu besar yang tidak terlalu jauh dari ombak. Gaara membantu Hinata untuk naik kemudian segera menyusul setelah memastikan Hinata tidak akan jatuh. Selesai mengatur posisi agar nyaman, Gaara kembali menarik Hinata untuk menempel padanya.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia menikmati semua perlakuan Gaara hari ini. Untuk pertama kalinya Gaara tidak terlalu mesum dan tidak terlalu memikirkan hal yang berhubungan dengan tempat tidur. Hinata tidak tahu seorang Gaara Sabaku bisa menjadi selembut ini.

"Kau dingin?" tanya Gaara saat angin malam menerpa wajahnya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil dalam pelukan Gaara. Ia bisa merasakan pergerakan dari Gaara sebelum merasakan jas Gaara menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka. Hinata juga bisa merasakan pelukan Gaara yang semakin erat.

"Ini namanya kencan."

Hinata tidak setuju. Berjalan-jalan di pantai selama lima menit kemudian duduk berdua di atas batu besar apakah termasuk kencan? Tapi karena Hinata adalah Hinata, maka ia mengangguk setuju.

"Kita harus sering-sering kencan seperti ini."

Hinata melebarkan senyumnya lalu mendongak. "Boleh. Sabtu depan bagaimana?"

"Terlalu biasa," katanya sambil menoleh pada Hinata, "Jumat sore ku jemput bagaimana?"

Hinata terkikik geli. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Nona Sabaku," ujarnya lalu menggesekkan hidungnya ke hidung Hinata dengan gemas.

Hinata menghentikan tawanya. Wajah mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Hinata menyadari betapa tampan Gaara sebenarnya. Selama ini Gaara hanya selalu menganggunya atau melakukan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan 17 tahun ke atas. Gaara tidak pernah seromantis ini.

Hinata mengelus pipi Gaara. "Ya, aku mau," jawabnya.

Gaara tersenyum. Ia mendekat kemudian mengecup bibir Hinata untuk pertama kalinya. Hinata menutup matanya, menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan. Gaara memperdalam ciumannya dengan menahan leher Hinata dan meminta izin Hinata untuk membuka mulut. Hinata memenuhi. Tangannya yang sebelumnya menangkup pipi Gaara kini memeluk leher Gaara.

Gaara tidak mengingkari janjinya. _First kiss_ -nya memang menjadi _first kiss_ terbaik yang akan selalu ia kenang. Hinata dapat merasakan Gaara tersenyum sebelum melepaskan ciumannya. Hinata balas tersenyum dan mereka kembali berciuman.

.

"Hey..."

Semua asyik bercerita. Terlalu sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing untuk peduli pada Naruto yang menempel di jendela. Bahkan Kankuro sibuk dengan spaghetti-nya.

"Aku tidak percaya..."

Kankuro menoleh pada Naruto. "Ada apa, Nar?"

"Mereka..."

"Mereka apa?"

"Aku tidak percaya..."

Kankuro mengernyitkan dahi. Ia meletakkan garpunya, membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, lalu berjalan ke samping Naruto.

"Kau lihat apa?"

Naruto menunjuk ke arah objek yang dari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Sesaat setelah Kankuro melihatnya ia juga ikut menempel di jendela.

"Kalian ngapain, sih?" tanya Tenten yang mulai risih dengan kelakuan keduanya.

"Mereka..." gumam Kankuro.

"Mereka?"

"Mereka berciuman..."

Tenten bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju jendela.

"Hinata?"

Saat ketiganya berbalik, suasana sudah hening dan kursi Neji sudah kosong.

 **TBC**

 **Yay! Akhirnya selesai wkwkwk xD**

 **Selama nulis chapter ini banyak ide-ide lain yang masuk ke otak, jadi anggap saja dua fic yang baru-baru saya publish itu sebagai selingan dan sebagai tanda saya masih hidup xD #ditampar**

 **Chap kali ini agak pendek, gpp ya hehe :D Kalau mau dipanjangin nanti kesannya terlalu dipaksa hehe…**

 **Makasih yang udah review di dua fic sebelumnya, kalian selalu sukses bikin saya garuk-garuk kepala karena nagih TB terus ahahaha xD**

 **Oh ya, ada yang baca Itachi Shinden? Katanya ya, Itachi itu ada pacar. Sy blm smpat nyari jd klo ad yg udh bca bagi" ya hehe :D**

 **Klo ad yg ngerasa humornya kurang, maafkanlah hamba T_T Ini genre nya drama, tapi sy janji tetap memasukkan unsur humornya. Soalnya sy cuma ahli buat cerita humor jd di setiap cerita saya pasti ada unsur humornya hehe #plak**

 **Untuk yang bertanya tentang Sasuke, tidak. Sasuke tidak homo. Saya lagi mencarikan dirinya pacar, ada yg mau memberi saran?**

 **Mungkin sekian dari saya untuk chapter ini :D**

 **Special thanks to:**

ShieLNaruHina44, heoalienjoong, Ne Maki Lucis Caelum, onyx dark blue, Eve Seven, tithaasabaku, triwik97, anita. indah. 777, NJ21, Lady Bloodie, EmikoRyuuzaki-chan, AANnabelle, hikarisyifaa, akasuna no hataruno teng tong, Arum Junnie, RahilsanXD, Fujiwara Hana, Guest, WassupK, Hana Yuki no Hime, kiranakim, azhuichan, Uchiha Chibby, Dechin, rizu7777, ronauli, Gevannysepta, Nanairo Zoacha, Asyah Hatsune, viananeesan, Kucing Merah, chibi beary

 _ **Review, please?**_


	5. The Wedding Day

**Sabtu, 28 November 2015**

Kiba dan Shino seharusnya datang sebagai anggota keluarga Hyuga. Namun sayang beribu sayang, tanggal 28 bertepatan dengan tanggal kematian tarantula Shino. Bagi Shino, mengunjungi Taran tiap bulan merupakan hal wajib bagi keduanya. Terutama bagi Kiba, sang pembunuh.

Jadi di sinilah mereka. Berdiri di hadapan batu nisan bertuliskan 'Taran', nama tarantula Shino.

"Kau tahu, kalau saja kau tidak pembunuh Taran, mungkin dia bisa berteman baik dengan Tula."

Kiba menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Maaf."

"Jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaf pada Taran."

Kiba menghela napas. Bukan salahnya ia membunuh Taran. Waktu itu, saat Shino tidak di rumah karena harus membawa Akamaru ke rumah sakit, Taran tidak sengaja lolos dari kandangnya. Kiba yang merasa nyawanya terancam tentu saja berusaha menyelamatkan diri.

Awalnya Taran tidak melakukan hal-hal berbahaya. Ia hanya berjalan mengelilingi apertemen dan lebih sering berhenti di pojokan. Namun ia secara tiba-tiba melakukan penyerangan. Kiba melakukan perlawanan. Terjadi pertarungan sengit antara Kiba dan Taran.

Kiba membuat benteng dari rak sepatu dan sepatu-sandal adalah senjatanya. Ia melempar satu per satu sepatu yang ada di rak. Tidak bermaksud membunuh, hanya bermaksud menjauhkan. Namun saat Kiba melempar sepatu kebanggaan Shino yang baru dibelinya kemarin, Taran maju untuk menyerang dan—TES!

Itu tidak disengaja dan Kiba sudah mengatakan hal itu berkali-kali pada Shino.

Kiba ingat saat itu tiba-tiba saja hujan turun dan lampu padam. Di saat yang sama, Shino membuka pintu diiringi bunyi petir yang menggelegar. Mirip adegan film kriminal di mana sang pembunuh akhirnya datang untuk membunuh korban terakhirnya.

Lampu padam, hujan deras, bunyi petir, serta Shino dengan jubahnya yang basah berujar, "Aku mencium kematian."

Kiba bersumpah saat itu ia gemetar ketakutan di bawah meja makan dan untuk pertama kalinya ia berdoa dan meminta pengampunan dosa pada siapa pun di atas sana. Langkah kaki Shino yang begitu mengerikan membuat Kiba memanggil-manggil nama ibunya seperti anak kecil yang dikejar mimpi buruk.

Di saat Shino menggeser kursi dan Kiba semakin memejamkan matanya sambil merapal doa, Hinata datang dan lampu menyala. "Kibamaru? Shino- _kun_?"

Di hari itu juga Kiba menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Hinata dan Hinata terpaksa menginap selama satu minggu karena Kiba tidak mau ditinggal sendiri dengan Shino. Mereka mengadakan pemakaman yang hanya dihadiri oleh mereka bertiga. Shino sendiri yang mengukir nisannya.

Setelah Akamaru pulang dari rumah sakit, Kiba dengan rela melepaskan Hinata dan berusaha menghadapi Shino sendirian. Ia menyesal saat itu berpura-pura sakit karena sedang malas bergerak untuk membawa Akamaru ke rumah sakit.

Kiba merinding mengingat kejadian itu.

Setelah acara mengunjungi makam selesai, mereka pulang ke rumah. Sekitar setengah sembilan malam, Gaara dan Hinata datang membawa makan malam untuk mereka berdua.

"Tidak biasanya kau yang datang. Biasanya Hinata datang dengan Neji," kata Kiba setelah mempersilakan keduanya masuk.

"Neji di penjara."

Kiba menoleh tertarik. "Oh ya? Atas dasar apa?"

"Upaya pembunuhan?"

Kiba tertawa lepas. Kalau sudah begitu, dia tahu apa yang mungkin telah terjadi selama dia berdoa di pemakaman. "Hiashi- _jiisan_ tidak membayar uang jaminannya?"

"Pihak kepolisian baru mengizinkan _Nii-san_ keluar besok," jawab Hinata.

"Hari ini kami menginap. Aku malas menyetir pulang."

"Bilang saja kau ingin berduaan dengan Hinata."

"Jangan bilang-bilang."

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "Asalkan kau membantuku saat ujian."

"Itu mudah."

Mereka melakukan 'tos lelaki' sebelum Kiba melanjutkan acara makannya.

.

 **Minggu, 27** **Desember** **2015**

Ujian semester telah dilewati. Neji sudah berjanji tidak akan pernah lagi mencoba membunuh Gaara. Tula, tarantula baru Shino, diberi kandang tanpa cela—kecuali beberapa lubang sebagai ventilasi—untuk mencegah kejadian yang menimpa Taran terulang kembali.

Salju bulan Desember menutupi jalan dan rumah-rumah. Penghangat ruangan kini harus bekerja keras menjalankan tugasnya. Pakaian-pakaian hangat di toko mulai menipis persediaannya saat orang-orang kalangan atas memilih untuk mengganti mantel lamanya dengan yang baru.

Suasana natal di mana-mana, berhubung natal baru lewat dua hari yang lalu. Pohon natal masih di pajang, masih terhias dengan lampu-lampu natal, sedangkan yang lain memilih untuk kembali mengemasnya dan menggantinya dengan suasana tahun baru.

Hari yang paling dinanti-nantikan akhirnya datang. Acara memilih, mencoba, dan membeli gaun pernikahan sudah selesai. Gaara memilih tuksedo putih sebagai busananya. Hiashi dan Katashi lebih memilih tuksedo hitam. Kankuro memprotes pilihan Gaara karena menganggap Gaara yang tidak suci hanya cocok dengan warna hitam atau warna-warna dosa lainnya. Karura marah, sempat mengusir Kankuro namun dihentikan oleh Katashi.

Mikoto memutuskan untuk menggantikan posisi yang seharusnya diisi Hana di saat-saat seperti ini. Matanya berkaca-kaca melihat Hinata yang berdiri di hadapan cermin besar dengan gaun pengantin yang melekat pas di tubuhnya. Ia sudah lama mendambakan anak perempuan. Sayangnya, kedua anak yang keluar dari rahimnya semua bergender laki-laki.

Ruang tata rias terlihat penuh dengan banyaknya aksesoris dan baju-baju yang berhamburan.

"Hina- _chan_?"

Hinata menoleh.

"Ah, kau cantik sekali," puji Mikoto, "mirip sekali dengan Hana."

Hinata tersenyum. Rona merah tidak lupa hinggap di pipinya. " _Arigatou_ , _Baa-san_."

Mikoto menampilkan senyum terbaiknya dan berjalan menuju Hinata untuk memberi pelukan. "Kau sudah siap?"

Hinata menggeleng.

Mikoto tertawa lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Gaara sudah menunggu. Lebih baik cepat keluar."

"A-aku gugup."

"Ibumu juga begitu dulu. Dia bahkan kabur dan pergi ke taman untuk menenangkan diri," Mikoto tertawa mengingat kelakuan sahabatnya. "Tapi ayahmu mengejarnya dan akhirnya mereka menikah di taman."

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, tapi itu cukup menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Ibunya lebih gugup dari dirinya saat ini. Walaupun Ibunya gagal mengendalikan diri, Hinata yakin ia bisa.

Pintu terbuka dan Tenten menyembulkan kepalanya. "Kau siap, Hinata?"

Hinata berbalik dan mengangguk dengan senyum malu-malu tersungging di wajahnya. Tenten membalas senyumnya lalu membuka pintu lebar-lebar agar Hinata bisa keluar dengan gaun besarnya.

Tenten mengiringnya menuju pintu depan restoran. Pintu yang sengaja dibuat sedikit kabur itu entah mengapa membuat Hinata gugup. Ia meremas gaunnya saat melihat bayang-bayang banyaknya tamu yang datang.

Pintu dibukakan dari dalam. Di sana, ayahnya sudah menunggu dengan senyum bahagia. Tangannya menjulur menunggu Hinata menggapainya.

Sebelum Hinata melangkah masuk, Tenten menyempatkan diri untuk menepuk bahunya dari belakang dan berbisik, " _Happy birthday_ , Nata."

.

Pernikahannya berlangsung lancar. Hinata tidak menyangka, selesai mengucapkan janji suci dan—sekali lagi—berciuman dengan Gaara, dari pintu yang tadi dimasukinya, sebuah kue ulang tahun dibawakan oleh Kiba dan Shino. Ada juga Naruto dengan suara emasnya menyanyikan lagu _Happy Birthday_ untuknya.

Hinata merasa terharu. Jika saja Tenten tidak memberinya selamat, ia mungkin lupa hari ini ulang tahunnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahannya hingga lupa bahwa hari ini dia juga akan merayakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan pelukan dan kecupan yang diberikan Gaara untuknya saat air matanya mengalir. Sebelum melepaskan pelukannya, Gaara membisikkan doa untuk Hinata khusus di hari bahagianya.

Hiashi melepas borgol Neji saat Neji berjanji tidak akan memukul Gaara. Ia menepatinya dengan hanya memberi ucapan selamat pada Hinata tanpa menyentuh Gaara sedikitpun. Mungkin kelancaran acara juga dipelopori oleh inisiatif Hiashi untuk memborgol Neji agar dapat mencegahnya melakukan tindakan bodoh.

"Aku ada sesuatu untukmu," kata Gaara. Posisinya yang memeluk Hinata dari belakang memudahkannya untuk menghirup aroma khas Hinata di lehernya.

"Mana?" tagih Hinata antusias. Matanya berbinar senang dan ia segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Gaara.

Gaara terkekeh pelan sebelum mengecup bibir istrinya. "Nanti, ada di mobil."

Acara potong kue dan saling suap-menyuapi sudah selesai. Tamu-tamu yang hadir mulai pulang saat waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. Mereka menyempatkan diri terlebih dahulu untuk memberi selamat pada kedua mempelai.

Neji memandang dari kejauhan. Ada rasa tidak rela di hatinya melihat Hinata bermesraan dengan Gaara. Ia belum rela melepaskan Hinata kecilnya bersama orang lain.

Hinata yang lemah lembut berhasil mencairkan es di hati Neji. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menyayangi seseorang. Oleh karena itu, melepaskan Hinata adalah hal tersulit yang harus ia lakukan.

Sebuah tepukan di kepalanya membuatnya sadar dari lamunan.

"Tenang, Hanabi masih ada," kata Tenten sembari menarik kursi ke samping Neji dan duduk di sana. Di kedua tangannya terdapat martini. Ia menyodorkan yang satunya ke Neji dan segera diteguk habis oleh Neji.

"Kau tidak boleh mabuk _,_ tampan." Tenten terkekeh.

"Segelas martini tidak akan membuatku mabuk," kata Neji dengan nada angkuh. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Tenten dan menutup mata.

"Mau cerita?" tawar Tenten.

Neji mengembuskan napas sebelum menjawab, "Aku tidak rela. Dia masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi."

Tenten tersenyum. "Dia sudah besar, _baka_. Lagian ada masalah apa kau dengan Hanabi?"

Bayangan Hanabi kecil yang memukul laptopya dengan palu, menggunting baju-bajunya di lemari, bermain dengan gergaji di halaman belakang, dan beberapa hal lain yang tidak dapat disebutkan melintas di pikiran Neji. Ia merinding.

"Semua terjadi saat dia masih kecil."

"Pasti nakal."

"Lebih dari itu."

"Ayolah, dia masih kecil."

Tidak. Laptop itu adalah laptop pemberian Hiashi di ulang tahunnya yang ke dua belas tahun. Waktu itu Hanabi sudah berumur empat tahun.

Neji baru pulang dari sekolah saat sebuah pemandangan mengerikan tersaji di hadapannya. Laptop yang baru berada di tangannya selama delapan bulan kini tidak berbentuk lagi. Hanabi masih sibuk dengan palunya, memukul meja, kursi, pintu, dan lain-lain. Kerugian yang ditanggung Hiashi waktu itu cukup besar, termasuk laptop Neji.

Mundur sedikit, ada Hanabi yang masih berumur dua tahun bermain di halaman belakang. Awalnya semua normal-normal saja. Tapi tiba-tiba Hanabi datang dari kebun bunga membawa gergaji dan mengejar semua orang yang berada di halaman belakang. Kerugian yang ditanggung lebih besar karena semua tanaman rusak dan dua orang terluka akibat berusaha menghentikan Hanabi.

Hiashi sempat sakit berhari-hari waktu itu. Ia bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada putri keduanya. Ia juga sempat membawa Hanabi ke rumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan mental. Namun kata dokter, itu akan membaik seiring berjalannya waktu.

Kata-kata itu terbukti benar. Saat Hanabi berada di tahun keduanya di taman kanak-kanak, ia mulai membaik. Tidak ada lagi tindakan liar dari Hanabi. Namun luka yang ia torehkan di hati Neji membekas selamanya.

"Aku tidak mau memikirkannya."

Tenten tertawa. Ia bertemu Neji saat duduk di bangku SMA kelas dua. Saat itu mereka belum dekat. Mendekati kelulusan, mereka menjadi akrab karena selalu bersama mengikuti tambahan pelajaran. Dari awal mengenal Neji, Tenten sudah tahu Neji tidak menyukai Hanabi—tapi tetap menyayanginya—karena yang selalu ia banggakan hanya Hinata.

Setiap pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan Hanabi selalu dihindari Neji. Dia tidak mau cerita dan Tenten tidak memaksa. Mungkin suatu saat nanti Neji akan menceritakannya secara suka rela.

" _Well_ , kurasa tinggal aku dan kau, Neji- _nii_."

Neji mendelik mendengar suara Hanabi di samping kanannya. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Hanabi dalam posisi melipat tangan di dada dan kaki disilangkan dengan mata tertuju pada pasangan mesra di atas panggung. "Sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul."

Hanabi mengendikkan bahu. "Setidaknya kau bisa memanjakanku terlebih dahulu."

Neji memutar bola mata dan Tenten tertawa.

.

Sesuai janji Gaara, ada sebuah kotak yang dibungkus dengan kertas kado dan pita merah yang melingkarinya di mobil. Hinata segera mengambil kotak itu ke dalam pelukannya dan sudah melepas pitanyanya saat suara Gaara yang baru masuk dalam mobil menginterupsi, "Buka di rumah saja."

Hinata menurut. Ia sudah berganti pakaian menjadi dress sederhana berwarna cream berbalutkan mantel berbulu warna putih. _High heels_ -nya ia tinggalkan dan memilih _flat shoes_ warna hitam sebagai gantinya. Wajahnya sudah kembali natural seperti biasanya. Hinata mendesah lega saat _make-up_ yang ditorehkan di wajahnya akhirnya terhapus dan memberikan kesegaran di wajahnya.

Hinata duduk gelisah karena penasaran. Maksudnya... Gaara? Gaara Sabaku memberinya hadiah? Bukankah itu mustahil? Hadiah apa kira-kira? Sepatu baru? Tumpukan novel? Anak anjing?

Hinata menggigit bibir di tebakan terakhirnya yang tidak mungkin.

Gaara terkekeh dengan tingkah laku Hinata. Ia menarik Hinata mendekat, merangkulnya, mencumbunya sebentar sebelum sopir pribadinya menghentikan mobil di depan sebuah apartemen yang dijanjikan Katashi.

Pintu dibukakan bagi keduanya. Hinata menolak bantuan Gaara untuk membawakan kadonya. Seorang _butler_ memberikan sebuah kunci pada Gaara dan mengatakan seluruh pakaian mereka sudah lengkap di lemari. Gaara mengangguk kemudian menarik Hinata ke dalam apartemen.

Di dalam lift, Hinata bertanya, "Kita ke mana?"

"Lihat saja."

Lift berdenting setelah mencapai lantai teratas. Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan pemandangan mewah _suite_ apertemen yang hanya bisa dilihat Hinata melalui film-film. Hiashi hobi dengan nuansa tradisional, jadi hal-hal seperti ini tidak menarik baginya.

Mata Hinata berbinar. Sejenak, ia melupakan kado ulang tahunnya, menggantung mantelnya, dan berjalan mengelilingi ruangan. Kamarnya ada tiga, yang paling besar adalah kamar utama. Ada jendela besar—mirip seperti di Capricorn Hotel—yang menyajikan pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas. Sofanya empuk, di kamar mandi ada Jacuzzi besar yang bisa memuat empat orang di dalamnya. Di dindingnya terdapat semacam tempat menyimpan ponsel. Ukurannya besar, bisa untuk tab.

Dari kamar mandi, Hinata beralih ke dapur, dekat ruang makan. Peralatannya lengkap dan semuanya berkilauan. Hinata merasa hidup di dalam istana. Ia memang suka dengan hal-hal sederhana, tapi siapa pun yang menginjakkan kaki di sini juga akan terpesona sepertinya.

"Sudah lihat-lihatnya?"

Hinata berbalik pada Gaara yang menyandar di kusen pintu dapur. Bibirnya menampilkan senyum lembut dan tangan kanannya terulur, menanti Hinata untuk menyambutnya. Hinata membalas senyum Gaara namun menolak uluran tangannya dan menggantinya dengan pelukan.

Awalnya Gaara terkejut, namun segera membalas pelukan Hinata dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Hinata. "Kau bisa buka hadiahmu sekarang," bisik Gaara dan segera menyesali tindakannya saat Hinata dengan segera melepas pelukannya dan berteriak, "Hadiahku!"

Hinata berlari ke kamar utama tempat ia meninggalkan hadiahnya. Senyumnya terukir saat ia melihat hadiahnya dan segera melompat ke tempat tidur. Ia memangku kotak tersebut, diam sebentar untuk menatapnya. Dengan _slow motion_ , Hinata mengangkat tutup kotak dan—

 _Lingerie?_

Kening Hinata berkerut. Ia mendongak saat mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Gaara menyimpan kunci dalam saku celananya dan berbalik menghadap Hinata. Gugup mengahmpiri Hinata. "A-aku..."

"Kau suka hadiahnya?"

Hinata melirik _lingerie_ putih transparan dalam kotak lalu menatap Gaara tanpa mempertemukan mata mereka. "E-etto..."

Gaara menyeringai. "Kau mau memakainya sekarang?"

Hinata melebarkan matanya dan membalas tatapan Gaara. "T-tidak p-p-perlu, aku—"

"Tapi aku mau kau mencobanya sekarang," kata Gaara dengan nada menuntut.

Hinata bergeming. Tangannya mencengkeram pinggir kotak dan bibir bawahnya ia gigit. Tiba-tiba kamar menjadi panas dan keringat membasahi punggungnya.

Melihat Hinata yang diam, Gaara melebarkan seringainya. Saat ia baru saja melepas kancing teratas kemejanya, Hinata melompat turun dari tempat tidur. "A-a-aku lapar."

Gaara mengangkat kedua tempat-di-mana-alisnya-seharusnya-berada. "Lapar? Aku juga."

 _Bagus, Hinata._

Hinata menelan ludah saat Gaara sudah berhasil membuka kemejanya. Ia meremas ujung dress-nya dan berpikir keras. "B-bukan, maksudku—"

Sebelum Hinata sempat mengutarakan alasan lain untuk menghindar, Gaara sudah menerjangnya ke tempat tidur dan menahan kedua tangannya di sisi kepalanya. Gaara mengecup pipi Hinata. "Aku juga lapar, Hinata," desisnya lalu melumat bibir Hinata dengan cepat. Ia menurunkan tangan Hinata dan mengurung pergerakannya dengan siku sementara kedua tangannya menahan leher dan kepala Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Hinata menggeliat. Ia merasa sangat tidak berdaya dengan seluruh anggota geraknya ditahan oleh Gaara. Kakinya dijepit kaki Gaara dan tangannya tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Hinata menarik napas dalam saat Gaara melepas ciumannya sebentar sebelum kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Tangan Gaara mulai merayap turun. Merangkum wajah Hinata sebelum menyusup ke bawah dan membelai punggungnya. Hinata membuka matanya dan berusaha lepas dari kukungan Gaara.

Gaara menggeram, melepaskan ciumannya lalu beralih ke leher mulusnya. Hinata kembali menutup mata dan mendesah pelan saat Gaara menghisap pelan lehernya kemudian memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil. Gaara menurunkan resleting gaunnya dan melepasnya bersamaan dengan Gaara yang melepas lehernya.

Hinata segera duduk dan mencari selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. "G-Gaara- _kun_..."

"Hm?" Gaara membuka ikat pinggangnya dan membuangnya di lantai. Ia menatap Hinata seperti predator menatap mangsanya.

" _T-tou-san_ b-bilang..."

" _Tou-san_ bilang?"

"A-aku tidak boleh hamil," kata Hinata sambil meremas selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya.

"Jadi?"

"J-jadi... K-kita tidak b-boleh melakukan i-ini, kan?"

Gaara menaiki tempat tidur dengan posisi lutut menahan kaki Hinata dan kedua tangan yang menopang tubuhnya berada di samping paha Hinata.

Hinata menaikkan selimutnya.

"Hinata, _sayang_ ," Gaara mendesis tepat di depan wajah Hinata. "Kau hanya tidak boleh hamil, kan?"

Hinata tidak mengerti maksud kata 'hanya' dalam kalimat Gaara tapi tetap mengangguk.

"Nah." Gaara berdiri, mengambil sesuatu dari laci nakas. "Itulah gunanya pengaman."

Mata Hinata membulat dan mulutnya terbuka tertutup tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Melihat seringai Gaara, Hinata tahu dia tidak bisa lagi mengelak.

.

Sekitar jam tiga pagi, Hinata bangun. Ia merasa sangat haus setelah malam panjangnya dengan Gaara. Tubuh mereka masih polos dan hanya tertutupi selimut. Lengan Gaara masih memeluknya dengan posesif walau tidak sekuat tadi.

Hinata menyingkirkan lengan Gaara secara perlahan lalu berjalan keluar kamar dengan hanya berbalutkan kemeja kebesaran milik Gaara yang ia temukan paling dekat dengan tempat tidur. Kemeja Gaara cukup panjang untuk menutupi tubuhnya sampai di atas lutut. Ia menyalakan lampu, kemudian mencari gelas untuk dipakai.

Setelah meneguk segelas air putih, Hinata memutuskan untuk bersantai sebentar di sofa empuk—begitu panggilan yang diberikan Hinata—sambil menonton TV. Tayangan malam yang ada hanya acara komedi dan film-film lama. Hinata mengganti-ganti saluran kemudian berhenti di Disney Channel.

Hinata tidak memerhatikan tayangan animasi di hadapannya. Ia merindukan kamarnya, rumahnya, keluarganya. Ia rindu mendengar derap kaki Neji yang berpatroli tiap malam untuk melihat apakah Hanabi menyeludupkan seorang cowok atau apakah dirinya masih membaca novel dengan bantuan senter.

Ia rindu dengan ayahnya yang hanya—selalu—menggeleng-geleng tiap kali ada yang berulah dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Neji. Ia rindu Hanabi yang selalu menyusup ke dalam kamarnya untuk makan biskuit sambil membaca komik kesukaannya. Tapi yang paling terutama, ia rindu ibunya.

Ia rindu pelukan ibunya saat ia menangis karena Neji melarangnya memanjat pohon. Ia rindu ibunya yang mengusap air matanya saat ia menangis karena jatuh memanjat pohon—walau selebihnya karena marahan Neji—akibat tidak mendengarkan Neji. Ia rindu senyum ibunya tiap kali ia berbuat hal baik.

Hinata tidak pernah menangis saat memikirkan ibunya. Dulu ibunya sakit keras dan menderita. Sekarang ibunya ada di tempat yang lebih baik—Hinata yakin itu—dan tidak perlu lagi menderita. Ia hanya menangis jika merasa rindu, dan itu yang dilakukannya sekarang.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan suara TV berubah menjadi _lullaby_ untuk Hinata. Saat alam mimpi sudah hampir menjangkaunya, ia merasakan selimut melapisi tubuhnya. Alam mimpi kembali menjauh, tapi Hinata enggan membuka mata. Ia bisa mendengar TV dimatikan, dan seseorang ikut bergabung dengannya di sofa.

"Jadi kau lebih suka sofa?" Suara Gaara menyapa telinganya. Saat Gaara memeluknya erat, Hinata balas memeluk, kemudian mencari tempat nyaman di dada Gaara.

"Sofa empuk," gumam Hinata.

"Biasanya orang memberi nama, seperti Ductile."

Hinata tertawa pelan. Kantuk yang sempat menyerangnya mulai menghilang. "Itu lentur."

"Itu nama."

Gaara mengecup puncak kepala Hinata dan mengelus-elus rambutnya. Mereka begitu beberapa saat sampai suara Hinata memecah kesunyian. "Aku belum mematikan lampu dapur."

"Hm," sahut Gaara, "sudah ku matikan," lalu menjawab.

"Kita akan tidur di sini?"

" _As your wish_."

Hinata menampilkan cengiran. Dia suka versi Gaara yang ini. Mungkin Gaara bisa terus seperti ini tanpa perlu meng- _upgrade_ dirinya menjadi binatang buas yang haus darah. Berlebihan, tapi sebagai mangsa, Hinata pantas berpikir demikian.

"Nanti Sasuke dan Naruto akan datang."

"Kiba dan Shino- _kun_ juga?"

Gaara mengangkat bahu. " _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ juga katanya."

"Hm, mungkin Akamaru juga akan ikut."

"Tula juga."

"Hari ini tanggal 28, kau mau ikut ke pemakaman?"

"Apa kita akan tidur?"

Hinata tertawa. "Yang terakhir."

Gaara berpikir sebentar. "Nanti kita akan pergi bersama."

Hinata menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Gaara. Ia merasa tenang dan sejenak melupakan segala kerinduan yang tadi sempat menggerogoti hatinya. Ia tidak menyangka hal seperti ini—kemunculan Gaara, menikah muda, hidup di apertemen mewah—bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya yang sebelumnya hanya berupa satu garis lurus.

Setelah berpikir lebih jauh, mungkin kedatangan Gaara tidak terlalu buruk. Ia memberikan warna pada hidup Hinata. Walau kebanyakan warna-warna tidak bagus yang sering dihindari Hinata, tapi setidaknya sedikit berwarna.

Salju yang turun di luar menutupi jalanan dan rumah-rumah. Dalam kesunyian subuh yang tenang, Hinata memikirkan pernikahan yang baru saja ia jalani dan umurnya yang bertambah satu tahun kemarin. Hidup sudah pasti akan berakhir suatu saat nanti. Jadi sebelum itu, Hinata memilih untuk menikmatinya, sama seperti ibunya menikmati teh di halaman belakang sambil menontonnya membuat boneka salju.

 **TBC**

 **Yosh! Selamat tahun baru ho-ho-ho! xD**

 **Maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update hehehe…**

 **Hm, apa yang harus saya katakan? Yup! No explicit content! Gak bermaksud sih, Cuma rasanya adegan malam pertama gk terlalu hot. Mereka libur, kok. Jadi Gaara bebas berbuat sesukanya #ketawaiblis**

 **Um, soal pasangan Sasuke… sudah saya temukan, dan tidak akan saya katakan. Trs pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yg belum terjawab di sini akan dijawab di chapter-chapter berikutnya hehe :D**

 **AND krn sy baik sy tdk akan berjanji kpn tepatnya sy update biar para pembaca gk merasa di-PHP-in #nyinggungshiorinsan (Yg nunggu Lawless angkat tangan!)**

 **Special thaks to:**

candybar-honey, Green Oshu, Daisy352 RahilsanXD, Eve Seven, Tithaa Sabaku, heoalienjoong, chibi beary, Asyah Hatsune, Lawchan-Ai, aoi-kasai, Arum Junnie, EmikoRyuuzaki-chan, .777, Gevannysepta, author babi, Lady Bloodie, NJ21, hyuga hime chan RJN (btw makasih buat sarannya :3), wujisung, Ega EXOkpopers, yurivisan, WassupK, Jester Rin, nabila, RoseeAnn, Akiame Kyuuran, Vya-chan, baby3145, kazeyuki, taramraraw, lenacchi, Morita Naomi, icaraissa11

 **Dan sangat spesial untuk** permanentt **yang telah memerhatikan kesalahan sy :') Sudah sy edit, kok, makasih ya :')**

 _ **Review, please?**_


	6. New Beginning

**Senin, 28 Desember 2015**

Gaara terbangun saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Ia berdiri, memindahkan Hinata ke kamar, memakai sweater abu-abu yang ia dapat dari lemari, lalu melihat siapa yang datang melalui layar video dengan sistem interkom di samping lift yang memperlihatkan empat manusia bergender laki-laki dengan tampang _badass_.

Gaara menekan tombol untuk mempersilakan mereka masuk, kemudian melangkah ke dapur untuk mencari minuman. Saat ia sedang menuang jus jeruk ke dalam gelas Doraemon kesukaannya, lift berdenting. Gaara melirik jam.

07.36

"Apa Gaara tinggal di sini?"

"Tidak," Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto mengabaikan jawaban Gaara. Mereka berempat berpencar untuk melihat-lihat sekeliling. Gaara melarang ke-empatnya untuk masuk ke kamar utama karena Hinata masih tidur. Gantungan yang sebelumnya hanya menanggung beban mantel Gaara dan Hinata kini dipenuhi mantel-mantel dan topi-topi asing. Mengambil ponsel, Gaara duduk di sofa empuk lalu menyalakan TV.

Suara TV dan jus jeruk menemani paginya hari ini. Terkadang ia melirik teman-temannya yang sibuk menganalisa tiap benda dan perabotan yang ada. Salju masih turun hari ini, matahari seolah menyerah menyinari bumi. Gaara melirik celana selutut longgar dan sandal hotel yang dipakainya. _Dingin_.

" _Jacuzzi_?! Tidak mungkin!"

Mendengar teriakan Naruto, ketiganya—Sasuke, Kiba, Shino—segera meninggalkan _spot_ masing-masing dan berlari menuju Naruto. Gaara bisa mendengar decakan-decakan kagum dari mereka bertiga yang tidak pernah memiliki _jacuzzi_ pribadi di rumah mereka. Satu alasan mengapa Gaara memilih _jacuzzi_ dibandingkan _bath-up_ yang lebih sederhana.

"Gar," Kiba memanggil. Gaara menoleh dengan pandangan bertanya, gelas berada dalam genggamannya. "Kami berendam, ya?" tanya Kiba disertai cengiran. Suhu udara hari ini agak lebih dingin dari kemarin-kemarin. Jadi, berendam air panas di _jacuzzi_ mahal dengan pemandangan kota Tokyo merupakan tawaran yang _sangat_ menggiurkan.

Meletakkan gelas Doraemon-nya di meja, Gaara menjawab dengan muka datar, "Tidak."

Kiba meringis. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil berkata, "Ayolah."

"Kita bisa berendam berlima," celetuk Naruto.

"Tidak. Tunggu sampai aku dan Hinata sudah pernah menggunakannya."

Dengan lesu, mereka berjalan ke sofa empuk dan bergabung bersama Gaara menonton acara yang tidak jelas. Mereka diam seperti itu sampai Naruto merasa dia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Ia berdiri di hadapan Gaara.

"Dengar, _Marvin Gaye_ ," Gaara mengernyit mendengar panggilan Naruto untuknya. "Aku tahu kau sudah menikah tapi bukan berarti kau lebih dewasa dari kami semua. Jangan menjadi sok keren dan berwibawa padahal nyatanya kau hanya cowok berengsek yang terobsesi pada gadis berdada besar!"

Gaara melengkungkan tempat-alisnya-seharusnya-berada dan menatap Naruto penuh tanya. Ia tahu Naruto bukan marah kerena itu, pasti ada alasan lain. Gaara tahu itu.

"Tenang, Naruto, katakan apa maksudmu," kata Sasuke.

"Aku lapar! Apa kau tahu alasanku kemari? Aku lapar!"

Nah, kan?

"Dengar—"

Pintu kamar utama terbuka dan Hinata yang masih setengah sadar berjalan keluar menuju dapur tanpa memerhatikan para lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan mulut menganga. Mata mereka mengikuti tiap langkah dan gerak gerik Hinata menuju dapur. Setelah Hinata menghilang dari balik dapur, semua mata tertuju pada Gaara.

" _No way_ ," Kiba berbisik tidak percaya, Shino memijit keningnya sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak percaya, Naruto melupakan rasa laparnya.

"Apa tadi itu kemejamu?" Hanya Sasuke yang bersikap biasa.

Gaara menampilkan seringai. "Kalian tidak boleh membocorkan hal ini pada ayah Hinata." Ia berdiri, menyusul Hinata ke dapur.

Masih di tengah jalan, Gaara berhenti karena Hinata sudah muncul dengan segelas teh hangat di genggamannya. Gaara mengambil satu langkah lebih dekat sambil berucap pelan, " _Honey_."

Atmosfer _awkward_ memenuhi ruangan saat Hinata memindai seluruh ruangan—menatap empat orang asing yang tidak seharusnya di sini—lalu menatap Gaara kemudian melihat penampilannya. Matanya membulat dan wajahnya merah padam. Sebelum Hinata berteriak atau menangis atau pingsan atau melakukan hal-hal yang mungkin dilakukannya di saat-saat seperti ini, Gaara menyelamatkan istrinya; memeluknya, kemudian menggiringnya kembali ke kamar setelah melemparkan sandal pada ke-empat temannya.

"A-aku malu…" kata Hinata dengan suara lirih dan mata memanas.

"Ssshh," Gaara mengambil gelas di tangan Hinata, meletakkannya di meja TV, kemudian mengecup keningnya. "Mandilah, aku akan menunggu di sini, oke?"

Hinata merasakan keinginan kuat untuk mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Berjalan keluar dengan hanya dilapisi kemeja kebesaran Gaara? Kenapa dia lupa bahwa teman-temannya akan datang hari ini? Kenapa—Argh! Hinata tidak mau keluar kamar lagi.

Ia bisa merasakan Gaara mengusap-usap lengan atasnya sebelum mendorongnya ke kamar mandi.

"Keluarlah kalau sudah selesai," kata Gaara. Ia tahu Hinata kemungkinan besar akan mengurung dirinya di kamar mandi sampai ajalnya menjemput. Jadi, Gaara keluar, dengan hanya satu sandal di kaki kiri dan sandal lain dipegang Naruto.

"Jangan pernah membicarakan hal ini."

"Kita sudah p—"

Sebelum Naruto sempat mengatakan hal bodoh di hadapan Kiba dan Shino, Gaara menyela, "Naruto! Aku tidak bercanda sekarang ini. Kalau ada dari kalian yang berani membahas hal ini baik di depan maupun di belakangku, kalian mati."

Semuanya mengangguk kecuali Sasuke. "Bagaimana kau tahu kami membicarakan _ini_ di belakangmu?"

"Jangan coba-coba, Uchiha."

"Sisi dirimu yang ini terlalu manis untuk ku telan, jadi aku akan membiarkanmu membusuk," kata Naruto lalu meneguk jus jeruk Gaara.

"Hah?"

"Oke, oke, kita akan melakukan janji kelingking."

"Terimakasih atas usulan yang menjijikkan, Kiba," Sasuke berujar sarkastik.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih meludah di tanganmu? Karena itu lebih menjijikkan."

"Kita bisa membuat perjanjian tertulis," usul Shino.

"Ide bagus," Gaara menyetujui. Ia berjalan ke kamar untuk mengambil kertas dan pulpen, menanyakan keadaan Hinata di kamar mandi, kemudian kembali menemui ke-empat temannya. "Hanya di antara kita berlima."

"Kau sangat protektif pada Hinata," Kiba menyeringai, "aku suka itu."

"Sekarang kau yang terlihat menjijikkan."

Kiba menatap sinis Sasuke.

"Kalian berdua yang menjijikkan," Gaara menunjuk keduanya dengan pulpen. Ia menulis perjanjian di kertas, menanda-tanganinya, mengopernya ke yang lain, kemudian kembali pada dirinya untuk disimpan. "Akan ku buat kopiannya."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Aku akan bersiap-siap di meja makan."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk makan."

"Ide bagus."

Naruto menyusul Sasuke, sedangkan Shino dan Kiba tetap memilih TV dan mengganti salurannya untuk menonton Disney Channel. Gaara bergabung beberapa saat kemudian. "Kalian punya kebiasaan yang sama," katanya, mengambil gelasnya di meja, kemudian mengernyit saat melihat isinya yang kosong.

"Siapa? Hinata?"

Gaara mendesah sambil meletakkan gelasnya kembali di meja lalu mengangguk. "Disney."

Kiba mengangguk mengerti. "Kami tidak bisa lama," Gaara memberikan pandangan bertanya. "Harus ke pemakaman," jawabnya.

"Oh," ucapnya, "Hinata bilang kita semua akan ikut."

"Itu akan bagus untuk Taran," kata Shino.

Gaara berdiri untuk kembali ke kamar.

"M-mereka… belum pulang?" Hinata bertanya tepat setelah Gaara membuka pintu. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaian lengkap; kaos hitam yang panjang lengannya sampai siku dan _legging_ hitam.

Gaara menggeleng, Hinata mendesah. Ia menunduk saat Gaara duduk di sampingnya. "Serba hitam," komentarnya.

Hinata mengangkat bahu. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara. "Kita bisa di kamar seharian."

Gaara terkekeh. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata lalu berujar, "Naruto lapar."

"Dia bisa pesan makanan."

"Semua orang tahu masakanmu yang terbaik."

Hinata merona. "K-kau bisa terus s-seperti ini."

"Hm?"

"Lupakan."

Gaara memeluknya erat kemudian mengecup pelipisnya. "Akan ku balas nanti, tapi sekarang aku juga lapar," bisiknya.

Hinata tersenyum senang. Ia mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti langkah Gaara keluar.

.

Semuanya bersikap biasa, seolah-olah kejadian memalukan sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi. Jadi, Hinata juga bersikap biasa, fokus pada masakannya. Gaara tidak pernah pergi dari sisinya. Ia serius bermain game di iPad-nya, tapi tetap mengikuti ke mana pun Hinata pergi. Setiap Hinata memanggilnya untuk mencicipi masakan, Gaara dengan segera melupakan game-nya, memberikan perhatian penuh pada Hinata seorang, kemudian mangambil apel dari kulkas saat iPad-nya hilang entah ke mana.

Setelah selesai, Hinata menghidangkan masakannya di meja makan dibantu Gaara. Di meja makan sudah ada Sasuke dan Naruto—yang sedang bermain game di iPad Gaara—yang sudah siap menerima makanan apa pun yang dibuat Hinata. Kiba dan Shino menyusul sesaat kemudian.

"Apa ini?" tanya Naruto. Ia mengendus aroma masakan Hinata kemudian menutup mata. "Enak," gumamnya.

"Bacon-Cheddar Grits," Gaara menjawab. "Hinata mendapatkannya dari internet."

"Itu manis sekali, Gaara, aku tidak menyangka kau jadi sejinak ini."

Gaara mendelik pada Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan spatula. "Kita bisa makan sekarang," katanya dengan senyum manis.

Semua duduk. Sasuke memberi pandangan tanya pada Hinata yang dibalas Hinata dengan senyum penuh arti. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke merusak Gaara-nya yang versi ini.

… _Gaara-nya?_

Hinata menggigit bibir sambil melirik Gaara saat julukan itu mampir ke pikirannya.

"Aku pernah belajar masak," Naruto memulai. Ia memasukkan satu sendok penuh ke dalam mulut dan berujar tersendat-sendat, "Waktu itu ulang tahun _Kaa-chan_ , dan aku mau membuat kejutan dengan membuat Kue Red Velvet." Naruto menelan makanannya. "Aku mengikuti semua langkahnya di internet—itu sangat jarang terjadi, jadi kurasa aku pantas mendapatkan penghargaan—dan hasilnya sangat memuaskan."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi?"

"Masalahnya, yang memuaskan hanya di luarnya saja. Saat _Kaa-chan_ memakannya, dia langsung memuntahkannya. Saat ku coba, ternyata rasanya seperti gabus."

Hanya Kiba yang tertawa.

Yeah, sebagian besar karena Shino pernah melakukan hal yang sama.

"Itu sama saja kau tidak mengikuti langkahnya dengan baik," kata Kiba.

Shino berdeham. Ia tentu tahu alasan Kiba tertawa. "Jadi kalian semua ikut ke pemakaman?"

Kali ini Hinata turut bergabung. "Aku dan Gaara sudah pasti ikut."

Gaara membuka mulutnya. Saat Hinata sudah menyuapinya, ia membuka suara. "Sasuke dan Naruto juga."

Naruto mengangguk tidak peduli. Lagian apa salahnya datang ke pemakaman?

"Tidak bisa malam saja? Aku masih mau melihat-lihat di sini," kata Kiba dengan nada memohon.

Shino menghela napas sebelum mengiyakan. Di tengah-tengah percakapan tentang orang yang disukai Kiba, ponsel Gaara berdering. Ibunya mengatakan hari ini tidak bisa datang karena Kankuro sakit. Gaara sempat protes mengapa orang seperti Kankuro harus diperhatikan, namun Kankuro sendiri menyela dengan teriakan kesal semacam "Dia ibuku!" atau "Pergi kau ke neraka!" atau dua-duanya.

Gaara yang memang tidak suka Kankuro semakin kesal karena sekarang Kankuro memonopoli ibunya. Hinata bertanya ada apa dan Gaara menjawab sesuai kenyataan. Hinata tersenyum mengerti. Mereka menghabiskan makanan mereka lalu Hinata dibantu Kiba membereskan semua piring kotor untuk dicuci.

"Jangan berani-berani mengambil Hinata."

Uh-oh. Itu bukan Gaara. Itu Kiba.

"Atas alasan apa?"

Kiba meletakkan piring terakhir di wastafel. "Dengar, _Marvin Gaye_ ,"—Gaara mulai sangat terganggu dengan panggilan itu yang entah sejak kapan dilekatkan padanya—"kau sudah menikah dengan Hinata yang berarti kau harus memberi banyak waktu untukku berdua dengan sahabatku, karena aku akan jarang bertemu dengannya lagi."

Gaara menyeringai. "Aku yakin itu bukan alasan sebenarnya. Kau hanya tidak mau mencuci piring sendirian."

Hinata mengembuskan napas lelah. "Kalian bisa bertengkar di tempat lain."

" _Honey_ —"

"Kau juga bisa memanggilnya _Salt, Flour, Oil, Pepper_ , dan lain-lain, Gaara."

Gaara menggertakkan giginya. Penyuka anjing di hadapannya mulai membuatnya muak.

Hinata yang melihat Gaara sudah mulai ter-upgrade sendiri menjadi binatang buas, memilih untuk menekan _cancel_ sebelum semuanya terlambat. "Gaara- _kun_ , mungkin k-kau bisa menemaniku keluar sebentar."

Gaara mengangguk, Hinata mengembuskan napas lega.

"Lalu siapa yang membantuku?"

"Bayanganmu."

.

"Kita mau ke mana?"

Oke, Hinata tidak berpikir sejauh ini. Ia hanya ingin mencegah Gaara berubah dan ajakan itu mengalir begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak memikirkan satu alasan pun untuk diberikan pada Gaara saat mereka sedang memakai mantel maupun berada dalam lift. Dan kini setelah mereka sudah berada di luar, Hinata menemukan dirinya membeku, baik tubuh maupun pikirannya.

Ia menggigit bibirnya saat tidak satu pun alasan masuk akal mampir ke otaknya. "Um…" Hinata mengembuskan napas dan menciptakan kepulan asap. "A-aku hanya mau b-berdua d-denganmu," jawabnya malu-malu.

Oke, mungkin tidak sepenuhnya benar, tapi setelah mengatakan itu entah mengapa Hinata merasa memang itulah yang ingin ia lakukan.

Awalnya Gaara diam. Kemudian senyum mulai menghiasi wajahnya. Lalu senyum itu melebar sampai mirip cengiran. Hinata mengerjap.

"Sepertinya kelicikanku sudah tertular padamu." Gaara memperbaiki topi Hinata kemudian mengambil tangan Hinata lalu menggandengnya. Mereka jalan dalam diam dan kaki mereka membawa mereka ke sebuah kafe dengan papan nama 'Galit'.

" _Galit_?" Hinata bertanya. _Galit_ adalah bahasa Filipina yang berarti _anger_ , amarah.

Papan nama yang sangat tidak cocok dengan bagian dalam kafe yang sangat manis dan menenangkan. Gaara hanya pergi ke klub-klub malam dan tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki ke kafe-kafe seperti ini. Sedangkan Hinata? Ayolah, kalian semua mengenal Neji.

Mereka melangkah menuju kasir untuk memesan. Di tembok di atas kasir, ada sebuah figura besar seorang wanita paruh baya yang tidak tersenyum dan menatap kamera dengan pandangan tajam. Di sampingnya ada tulisan yang menjelaskan tentang wanita tersebut dan asal-usul nama kafe (yang sudah jelas menimbulkan keheranan). Hinata membacanya.

Thania Legaya adalah wanita pemarah dari Filipina yang tidak mempunyai catatan kriminal namun pernah di penjara sekali hanya karena membentak seorang petugas ketika sedang mengembara di Jepang. Setelah keluar dari penjara, ia memutuskan untuk membuat kue tar dengan resep sendiri. Ia kemudian menikah dengan seorang yang baik hati asal Amerika dan melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Sifatnya yang pemarah membuatnya mati lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Kue tar-nya terkenal tidak lama setelah kematiannya. Anak perempuannya memutuskan untuk membuka kafe dengan papan nama Galit untuk mengenang mendiang ibunya.

Hinata selesai membaca tepat setelah Gaara selesai membayar kue tar mereka.

Mereka keluar dari kafe karena Gaara merasa tidak betah. Mereka pergi menuju taman setelah sebelumnya mampir ke _minimart_ untuk membeli air minum. Hinata menikmati kue tar-nya, sedangkan Gaara memberikan miliknya pada Hinata setelah mencicipi sedikit.

Hinata menatap sebuah keluarga kecil yang sedang membuat boneka salju. Sang ayah tiba-tiba terpeleset dan menghancurkan boneka salju tersebut. Semuanya diam dan Hinata sempat berpikir bahwa salah satu—bahkan mungkin semua—anaknya akan menangis. Tapi sebaliknya, mereka berteriak, " _WAR_!" lalu mulai membangun benteng dengan cepat. Tiga lawan satu. Sang ibu mengambil pihak suaminya.

Tangan kiri Gaara melingkari pundak Hinata. Ia membawa Hinata lebih dekat padanya lalu mengecup keningnya. Ia tahu Hinata sedang menatap keluarga harmonis yang sedang perang bola salju. Ketika sang ayah berhasil mengalahkan salah satu anaknya, ia mengecup pipi istrinya dan Gaara kembali memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke.

 _Aku tidak menyangka kau jadi sejinak ini._

Gaara tahu apa yang dimaksud Sasuke, tapi Gaara juga tidak menyangka ia bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini. Ia tidak pernah berbuat hal-hal manis seperti ini. Dan dia bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan dada Hinata lagi. _Well_ , setelah dipikir-pikir, Gaara merindukan dada Hinata.

 _Tap_

Hinata tersentak. Ia melirik tangan Gaara yang menampung dada kirinya lalu menatap Gaara yang masih menatap keluarga harmonis itu. Wajah Hinata berbah warna. "G-Gaara- _kun_ …"

"Dengan pakaian setebal ini, aku tidak bisa merasakan dadamu." Gaara mulai meremas dada Hinata.

Hinata meringis. Kenapa Gaara senang melakukannya di tempat umum? Atau tempat di mana ada segelintir orang yang mungkin saja melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan Gaara? Kenapa tidak di rumah saja? Di apartemen mewah mereka yang menyediakan privasi. Bukankah Gaara bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan jika sedang berada di apartemen?

Hinata hampir tersedak pemikirannya sendiri.

Pertanyaan utama; sejak kapan Hinata menjadi mesum?

"G-Gaara- _kun_ , k-kita pulang saja."

Padahal Hinata baru mencicipi rasa manis seorang Gaara. Tapi sayang itu semua harus berakhir dengan rasa hambar yang membuat mual.

Gaara masih meremas dada Hinata beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya melepaskannya. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Ayo."

.

Tayangan _How I Met Your Mother_ menjadi tontonan mereka di siang hari. Waktu makan siang sudah dekat dan Naruto ingat mereka baru makan sekitar tiga jam yang lalu. Matahari yang biasanya sudah terik di jam-jam seperti ini seolah kehilangan kekuatannya. Naruto sedang membayangkan makan siang sambil berendam di _jacuzzi_ saat Sasuke tiba-tiba membuka suara.

"Aku tidak mau menonton acara ini seharian. Naruto, kemarikan remotnya."

Naruto mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Kau pikir?"

Naruto melipat kedua tangannya. "Jangan asal menuduh, Sasuke."

"Oh, ya?" Sasuke men- _scan_ Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Sesaat, suara Kiba memakan kacang menjadi suara latar. "Berdiri."

Mengernyitkan kening, Naruto berkata, "Kenapa tidak kau?"

"Jangan mencari masalah, Naruto. Aku tahu kebiasaan burukmu."

Naruto merasa kesal. Walaupun dia selalu menyembunyikan remot tiap nonton bersama, tapi sekarang bukan dia yang memegangnya. Sayang sekali, Sasuke membuat segalanya sulit. "Kau yang mencari masalah, _Teme_."

"Masalah selesai kalau kau berdiri sekarang."

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Perang mata terjadi. Saat Ted Mosby tertawa, Sasuke mendesis, "Sudah cukup." Kemudian menyerang Naruto dengan brutal.

Naruto melawan. Ia menendang Sasuke hingga jatuh dari sofa kemudian berdiri. Ia melakukan sedikit perenggangan lalu kembali menantang Sasuke. Seperti binatang buas, Sasuke kembali menyerang Naruto. Mereka bergulat di lantai, berguling-guling, saling mendorong, menekan, menjepit, berteriak, dan lain-lain.

"Kembalikan remotnya, Naruto!"

"Dalam mimpimu, Sasuke!"

Kiba yang merasa suara keduanya menganggu mengambil remot dari bawah pantatnya dan memperbesar suara TV. Ia kembali meletakkannya ke tempat semula kemudian melanjutkan acara makan kacangnya. Kiba menoleh saat merasakan tatapan Shino. "Apa?"

Shino menggeleng.

Lift berdenting dan suara Gaara mengalahkan suara TV. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Hinata melongo. Tidak ada yang pecah, tapi keadaan Sasuke dan Naruto sangat tidak karuan—Sasuke berada di atas Naruto dan keduanya saling mencengkeram baju lawan, rambut keduanya juga sangat berantakan. Mereka berhenti bergulat, lalu menatap Gaara dan Hinata. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau mengalah melepaskan baju masing-masing.

Sekali lagi suara Kiba dan kacangnya menjadi suara latar.

"Apa yang kalian _pikir_ kalian lakukan?"

Naruto mendorong Sasuke agar dia bisa berdiri. Telunjuknya menunjuk Sasuke. "Dia menuduhku menyembunyikan remot."

"Kau memang menyembunyikan remot, bangsat!"

"Oh, ya? Kalau begitu kenapa salurannya berganti menjadi Disney Channel?!" Sekarang telunjuknya mengarah pada TV.

Kiba yang merasa tidak melakukan apa-apa, berteriak pada Hinata, "Nata, Phineas and Ferb the Movie!"

Hinata dengan cepat melupakan Sasuke dan Naruto dan segera bergabung dengan Kiba.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertatapan.

"Kiba sialan!"

.

Pertempuran _absurd_ yang hanya diakibatkan oleh remot akhirnya berakhir saat Gaara memanggil _room service_ untuk membawakan menu makan siang. Naruto menolak untuk pulang, ia mau menginap demi menikmati _jacuzzi_. Tentu saja Gaara tidak mengizinkan.

Sebelum pulang ke rumah masing-masing, mereka mengunjungi makam Taran dan Naruto tidak bisa menemukan alasan mengapa dirinya merasa sangat kecewa pada orang-orang di sekitarnya. Maksudnya, dia bahkan membeli bunga hanya untuk seekor tarantula yang sudah mati!

Tapi kekecewaannya terangkat setelah Shino mengucapkan 'terimakasih' dengan dramatis. Kini ia mengerti bagaimana semua orang memandangnya selama ini.

Gaara dan Hinata pulang untuk beristirahat. Sekitar pukul tujuh malam, keluarga dari kedua mempelai datang untuk makan malam bersama. Dengan terpaksa, Gaara menelan semua nafsunya yang selalu muncul setiap matahari terbenam.

Makan malam berjalan lancer. Hiashi tidak berhenti memberi Gaara tatapan _I'm-watching-you_ sedangkan Karura terus menggoda Gaara untuk menceritakan kisah malam pertamanya setelah sebelumnya mengumumkan bahwa Kankuro sembuh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Gaara terjebak, tapi masih bisa mengembuskan napas karena Neji tidak di sini.

Katashi menyeringai melihat kegugupan anaknya.

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak melakukannya sampai kita berdua lulus SMA."

Bohong.

"Ah, Gaara- _chan_ , kau _gentle_ sekali." Karura memeluk Gaara, mengusap air mata terharu yang keluar dari sudut mata kirinya.

Hiashi menampilkan senyum bangganya.

Dan itu segera hilang saat Kankuro berujar, "Jadi Hinata dapat _hickey_ dari mana?"

Terkadang hidup begitu sulit untuk dimengerti. Ada banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidup kita yang mustahil untuk kita mengerti. Terkadang, kita hanya perlu membiarkannya mengalir. Kita tidak perlu menanyakannya, tidak perlu memikirkannya, kita hanya perlu menarik napas dan bersiap pada segala kemungkinan.

Gaara tidak percaya dengan akhir dunia, itu terlalu sulit untuk dibayangkan. Saat seseorang mati, Gaara hanya menganggapnya sebagai bagian dari hidup. Suatu saat kita semua akan merasakannya; mengembuskan napas terakhir dan bergabung dengan tanah. Semuanya normal.

Namun, di saat-saat tertentu, Gaara berpikir. Bagaimana rasanya kematian? Bagaimana rasanya tidak bernapas? Dan apa yang terjadi jika ia mati? Apa rohnya akan pergi ke suatu tempat? Apa Surga dan Neraka memang nyata?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya kini membanjiri kepalanya. Telinganya seolah tuli, badannya mati rasa. Semuanya berjalan lambat, dan Gaara bisa melihat cahaya putih menyinari dirinya. Gaara masih bisa mendengar jantungnya berdetak, tapi tiba-tiba perasaan takut menghampirinya. Perasaan takut tersebut seolah mengaktifkan semua sel-sel tubuhnya yang sempat berhenti bekerja.

Telinganya mendengar gebrakan meja. Kemudian umpatan Katashi dan Karura yang berteriak histeris. Lalu matanya melihat Hinata yang membantu Katashi menahan Hiashi. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak kencang dan cahaya putih menghilang dalam sekejap, dan kini Gaara diperhadapkan pada sebuah situasi.

Kenapa semua hal aneh terjadi dalam satu hari?

Gaara menepis pertanyaan itu dari pikirannya dan segera berdiri untuk menghindari serangan Hiashi.

"Hiashi, mereka sudah menikah!"

"Aku sudah memberimu peraturan!"

"Aku menggunakan pengaman!"

Semua bungkam mendengar kejujuran Gaara.

"Kami sudah sah, jadi kami bisa melakukan hal-hal dewasa yang kami inginkan. Aku tidak melanggar peraturan _Tou-san_ karena aku menggunakan pengaman agar Hinata tidak hamil."

Gaara menarik napas. Suasana sudah lebih tenang. Dan Gaara sudah siap menjelaskan semuanya.

Tapi seperti sebelumnya, hidup memang sulit untuk dimengerti. Gaara mengakui itu semua saat Kankuro menyela dengan—sekali lagi—pertanyaan bodoh, "Bagaimana kalau pengamannya rusak?"

Semua mata tertuju pada Kankuro. "Kalian tahu, Gaara sering kehilangan kendali saat sedang melampiaskan nafsunya," tambahnya disertai kendikkan bahu.

Kini Gaara tahu. Gaara tahu kemana orang mati akan pergi.

Ke tanah.

.

Sekitar pukul dua pagi, Gaara merasakan ketidak-hadiran Hinata di sampingnya. Ia bangun, lalu melangkah ke dapur—satu-satunya ruangan dengan lampu menyala—tanpa memedulikan dirinya yang _shirtless_. Hinata sedang membuat teh, ia berdiri membelakangi Gaara.

Gaara mendekat lalu mendekap Hinata dari belakang. Hinata terkesiap, tapi kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya setelah Gaara mengecup lehernya. Hari yang melelahkan ditutup keduanya dengan permainan di tempat tidur. Sekali lagi Hinata berjalan keluar dengan pakaian miliknya. Bedanya, kali ini dia memakai kaos.

"Mau teh?" tawar Hinata.

Gaara menggeleng. "Aku membutuhkanmu di tempat tidur."

Hinata menyesap sedikit tehnya sebelum bergerak ke sofa empuk. Gaara masih melengket padanya. "Hari ini cukup aneh, kan?"

Gaara mengembuskan napas, tapi tetap mengangguk. Pikirannya melayang ke Kankuro yang sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Perasaan bersalah hampir menghampirinya namun segera ia tepis dengan kalimat kekanak-kanakan; _Dia yang salah._

Ketika Hinata meletakkan gelasnya di meja, Gaara menarik wajahnya agar berpaling ke arahnya. Gaara menatap mata Hinata dengan intens sebelum perlahan-lahan mendekatkan wajahnya dan kembali mencicipi rasa manis bibir Hinata. Kali ini rasa manis itu tercampur dengan rasa jahe yang memang selalu dicampurkan Hinata dalam tehnya.

Gaara menyesap bibir Hinata perlahan, kemudian melumatnya sebentar sebelum mulai memasukkan lidahnya. Hinata mengerang, dan Gaara tahu Hinata juga menginginkannya.

Di dua percintaan mereka sebelumnya, Gaara hanya memaksa. Tadi, Gaara meminta karena ingin mengalihkan pikirannya dari segala keanehan satu hari ini. Hinata tidak menolak, tapi tetap tidak membalas semua perlakuannya.

Gaara memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil sepanjang rahang Hinata. Ia mencari nadi Hinata, kemudian menggigit dan menghisapnya pelan. Hinata semakin memejamkan matanya dan desahan tertahan keluar dari mulutnya. Tangannya bergerak naik lalu memeluk leher Gaara.

Merasa sofa empuk terlalu sempit, Gaara menggendong Hinata menuju kamar ala _bridal style_ sambil menyatukan kembali bibir mereka. Gaara meletakkan Hinata secara perlahan di tempat tidur tanpa repot-repot menutup pintu. Tangannya menahan berat badannya agar tidak menindih Hinata. Ia melepaskan bibir Hinata dan mengalihkan bibirnya ke tulang selangka Hinata dan memberi beberapa tanda kepemilikan di sana.

Hinata kembali mendesah. Tangannya baru akan memeluk Gaara saat Gaara menyusupkan kedua tangannya di belakang Hinata dan menariknya bangkit. Gaara mengecup sudut bibir Hinata sebelum menarik kaosnya dan dalam sekejap Hinata polos tanpa pakaian.

Gaara kembali menidurkan Hinata, menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk menjamah tiap bagian tubuh Hinata yang sudah ia jamah sebelumnya. Namun sekarang semuanya terasa beda. Ia bisa merasakan kulit Hinata di tangannya. Ia bisa merasakan getaran di dada Hinata saat Gaara menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

Dada Hinata menjadi tujuan Gaara selanjutnya. Ia meremasnya perlahan sebelum mulai menyusu pada dada kirinya. Hinata melenguh. Ia menggeliat merasakan lidah Gaara bermain di puncak dadanya. "Gaara…"

Gaara menghentikan kegiatannya dan menangkup wajah Hinata dengan kedua tangannya. "Buka matamu, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng. Tapi Gaara bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Ia mencium singkat bibir Hinata lalu mengulangi perintahnya, "Buka matamu, Hinata."

Hinata mengerang, merasa tidak ada pilihan lain yang disediakan Gaara. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Wajah Gaara terlihat kabur sesaat karena matanya yang terlalu lama terpejam. Setelah mengerjap beberapa saat, Hinata membalas tatapan Gaara tepat di mata.

Jade yang memukau berhasil menghipnotis Hinata. Mata Gaara berkilat nafsu, namun Hinata dapat melihat kasih sayang dalam tatapannya. Gaara seolah terekspos, seolah menyerahkan dirinya sepenuhnya pada Hinata. Menahan napas, Hinata menelan ludah.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat. Kening dan hidung keduanya bersentuhan, mereka menghirup udara yang sama. Bibir keduanya bergesekan saat Gaara berkata, "Aku rasa aku menyukaimu."

Hinata mengangkat tangannya untuk membelai pipi Gaara. Ia masih tenggelam dalam keindahan jade milik Gaara, namun telinganya masih mendengarkan. "Aku menyukaimu, secara keseluruhan. Mungkin terlalu cepat, tapi aku menyukaimu."

Hinata terdiam. Ia ingin menjawab dan ia tahu ia harus menjawab. Tapi Hinata mendapati dirinya diam, meresapi tiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Gaara. Merasakan kulit Gaara yang melekat erat dengan kulitnya. Ia membuka mulut, sempat mengurungkan niat saat bibirnya kembali bergesekan dengan Gaara.

"A-aku…" Gaara menahan napas. "Aku juga menyukaimu."

Dan Gaara tidak perlu mendengarkan selebihnya. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata lalu bangkit untuk membuka celananya. Tidak menunggu waktu lama sampai keduanya kembali menyatu. Hinata menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat merasakan Gaara di dalamnya. Memenuhi dirinya.

Gaara sendiri mengerang. Merasakan miliknya diapit kuat oleh Hinata. Dia belum pernah berhenti sebelum ini. Saat pertama melakukannya, dia berhenti hanya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit Hinata. Dia belum pernah meresapi semua ini sebelumnya.

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gaara dan Gaara mulai memompa. Awalnya perlahan, namun mulai kehilangan tempo saat suara Hinata memenuhi ruangan. Keduanya bergoyang, saling mengerang, saling merasakan satu sama lain.

Mungkin perasaan yang Gaara rasakan terlalu cepat sampai ia sendiri tidak memercayainya. Namun Hinata juga tidak percaya dia merasa yakin dengan ucapannya sendiri. Mungkin semuanya terlalu cepat. Mungkin semuanya tidak bisa dipercaya. Mungkin ini semua tidak nyata.

Tapi saat Hinata melenguh ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatannya, Gaara merasa semua ini benar. Ia merasa perasaan keduanya benar, normal, tidak ada yang terlalu cepat atau tidak nyata.

Gaara mendapat keyakinan semua ini akan berjalan dengan baik. Saat ia menyusul Hinata menuju puncak kenikmatan, Gaara merasa ia membuka sebuah buku. Ia merasa seolah membuka lembaran baru hidup keduanya. Ia merasa baru memulai cerita keduanya, malam ini, sekarang ini. Ia merasa buku berisi masa lalunya tertutup dan ia berjalan menuju tempat baru. Tempat di mana semuanya baru, masih segar dan harum. Sebuah tempat yang menyediakan kebahagiaan murni.

Sebuah awal yang baru.

.

 **The End?**

 **Nah, TBC!**

 **Just a filler! Hehe… Ini hanya selingan sebelum penantian yang panjang untuk chapter selanjutnya. Saya akan sibuk untuk beberapa hari ke depan, tapi saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk meng-update chap selanjutnya sebelum ulang tahun Gaara. Jadi mungkin bulan ini saya bakal rajin update (amin)**

 **Nah, filler ini saya buat karena saya pengen. Kalo sesuai dengan kerangka cerita, rasanya semua terlalu cepat, dan saya tidak bisa terlalu bersenang-senang hehe :D Jadi filler ini saya ketik hanya dalam satu hari, dan saya sangat menikmatinya, jadi semoga para reader juga menikmatinya ^^**

 **Mungkin adegan "itu"nya gak terlalu menghanyutkan, tapi karena saya menikmati segalanya jadi saya akan memaksa para reader untuk menikmatinya bersama saya hohoho xD**

 **Dan juga, ada yg mengira chap kmrn sdh hrsnya the end krn GaaHina udh nikah? Well, ceritanya msh panjang, soalnya ini masterpiece kedua saya setelah MYFML wkwkwk..**

 **Sesuai judul, this year is a new beginning. So, work hard, keep your promises, tell the truth, count your Blessing's, love one another, and have fun!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**

 **Special thanks to:**

nesia9765, Asyah Hatsune, Megumi Amethyst, Tithaa Sabaku, Morita Naomi, mikyu, HipHipHuraHura, icaraissa11, Erni Eyexs, anita. indah. 777, lis391, IkaS18, AsahinaUchiHaruno, munya munya, Guest, NJ21, Green Onshu, Love-4J-Love, Gevannysepta

 **Dan beberapa orang lainnya yang tidak dapat saya sebutkan (mungkin) krn ffn lagi error dan rasanya jumlah review yg masuk di email salah. Mungkin setelah ffn baikan saya akan mengedit chap ini lg:) Makasih juga buat yg memfav dan memfollow cerita ini maupun sy sendiri :') You guys are the best *thumbs up***

 _ **Review, please?**_


	7. Secrets

**Kamis, 31 Desember 2015**

Untuk liburan, Gaara tidak memilih luar kota. Entah mengapa apartemen mewahnya sudah menjadi segala yang ia butuhkan untuk liburan. _Well_ , alasan sebenarnya adalah karena ada Hinata di sisinya.

 _Cuddle_. Kata yang tidak pernah hinggap dalam kamus Gaara dan hanya pernah ia lihat sekilas di internet. Gaara baru tahu rasanya lebih menyenangkan dari bercinta. Hanya melekat satu sama lain, saling memberi kecupan, bercanda atau membicarakan sesuatu bersama di bawah hangatnya selimut, dan ditambah dengan menonton film atau ditemani sepaket pizza.

Ia memandang kota Tokyo yang baru saja memulai aktivitasnya. Hinata ada di pelukannya, berendam bersamanya dalam _jacuzzi_ yang hangat. Mereka tidak berpakaian, dan Gaara menemukan dirinya bahkan tidak tergoda pada tubuh polos Hinata.

 _Drrt drrt._

Gaara mengambil ponselnya.

Naruto: Mlm thn br di rmhku, bro.

Gaara: Nah.

Lalu kembali menyimpan ponselnya.

"Dari siapa?"

Gaara menarik Hinata agar semakin melekat padanya. "Naruto," jawabnya, "dia mengajak kita untuk malam tahun baru di rumahnya."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. "Ide bagus. Mau ku bantu memilih pakaian?"

Kalimat 'Aku sudah menolaknya' ditelan Gaara mentah-mentah. "Oke."

Mereka berdiri, meninggalkan kenyamanan _jacuzzi_ dan pemandangan kota Tokyo untuk berpakaian. Hinata berjanji membuatkan sarapan lezat ala chef untuk mereka berdua tadi malam. Jadi, Gaara—seperti biasa—menunggu Hinata di dapur dan mengikuti ke mana pun Hinata melangkah.

Gaara kembali mengambil ponselnya.

Naruto: Ayolah, yg lain sdh setuju.

Naruto: Kt semua bakal ngumpul. Shino & Kiba jg sdh setuju.

Naruto: Sisa kalian berdua.

Gaara berpikir sebentar. Jika Naruto bilang semua, maka setiap keluarga besar akan datang. Keluarganya dan keluarga Hinata akan datang. Dan Gaara teringat pada kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Ia sudah hampir mengetik penolakan, tapi kemudian pertanyaan Hinata mampir ke pikirannya.

 _Mau ku bantu memilih pakaian?_

Lalu jawabannya.

 _Oke._

Gaara menepuk jidat. Ia melirik Hinata sebentar yang sedang asik dengan masakannya sebelum membalas.

Gaara: Oke.

Naruto: HA. Aku akn berterimakasih pd Hinata nnt.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahi. Apa sekarang dia semudah itu untuk dibaca? Atau Naruto memasang CCTV di apartemennya?

Gaara segera meliuk-liukkan kepalanya ke langit-langit untuk mencari kamera.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gaara membeku. Tingkahnya pasti sangat bodoh di mata Hinata. Ia mengangguk-angguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kalau begitu coba ini," kata Hinata sambil menyodorkan sendok pada Gaara.

Gaara mencicipi. Seperti biasa, rasanya pas. Gaara mengangguk, dan Hinata menampilkan cengiran senang. Gaara mendekat, mencium pipi Hinata dengan gemas, sebelum memeluknya erat-erat.

"A-aku harus memasak."

"Oh, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kurasa makanan tidak terlalu penting."

Hinata tertawa. "Kita bisa makan sambil nonton di sofa empuk."

Gaara berpikir sebentar sebelum melepaskan Hinata. "Aku tunggu di sofa empuk," katanya lalu memberi kecupan di sudut bibir Hinata.

Hinata merona. Gaara semakin manis akhir-akhir ini. Mereka tidak pernah lagi melakukan hal yang lebih dari berciuman. Mereka lebih sering menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan bercerita atau berpelukan dalam diam.

Salju tidak turun hari ini. Setelah sarapan nanti Hinata akan meminta Gaara menemaninya ke toko buku. Tiba-tiba ia teringat dengan hadiah ulang tahun Gaara. Wajahnya memanas dan Hinata segera mengusir ingatan itu dan mematikan kompor. Ia mengambil dua piring, dua gelas berisi jus jeruk, meletakkannya di nampan, kemudian menyusul Gaara ke sofa empuk.

Di sofa empuk, ada Gaara yang tiduran sambil bermain game. Hinata tersenyum sambil meletakkan nampannya di meja. Gaara bangkit duduk dan Hinata mengisi tempat kosong di sampingnya. "Kita nonton apa?"

Gaara beranjak. Ia melangkah menuju TV dan mencari kaset film yang ia inginkan. Setelah mencari beberapa saat, Gaara memasukkan kaset pilihannya ke dalam pemutar DVD. "Twenty Two Jump Street."

Merasa familiar dengan judulnya, Hinata berusaha menggali ingatannya. Hal pertama yang muncul di kepalanya adalah Neji, lalu kalimat yang dikatakan Neji, "Itu film dewasa. Kau tidak boleh menontonnya."

Hinata hampir menghentikan Gaara, namun ia berpikir. Bukankah dirinya sendiri sudah melakukan hal-hal dewasa? Apa salahnya? Dengan alasan tersebut, Hinata membiarkan film berputar dengan Gaara di sampingnya dan makanan di tangannya.

"Nanti temani aku ke toko buku?"

"Hm."

"Apa kau juga mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"

"Tidak."

Hinata mengangguk. Seperti biasa, TV hanya menjadi suara latar bagi mereka berdua. Schmidt sedang diserang gurita saat keduanya saling menceritakan kebiasaan buruk masing-masing. Hinata akhirnya tahu lingkaran hitam yang selalu menghiasi mata cantik Gaara berasal dari insomnia. Sedangkan Hinata sendiri mengaku memiliki kebiasaan bangun tengah malam.

"Bagaimana dengan kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah kau alami?"

Gaara mengernyit. Kejadian memalukan?

"Aku pernah. Waktu itu aku masih kelas dua SD, dan um…" Hinata mengetuk-ngetukkan sendok di dagunya sambil berpikir. "Ah, aku lupa namanya. Pokoknya dia membuat celanaku basah karena menumpahkan air di kursiku. Seharian penuh aku dikira buang air kecil di celana."

Hinata menggeleng-geleng. Kini berbicara pada Gaara lebih seperti berbicara pada Kiba atau Hanabi. Dan itu artinya dia menjadi sedikit cerewet dari yang biasanya. Ia menoleh pada Gaara beberapa saat kemudian. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Ini pertama kalinya seseorang bertanya tentang masa lalunya. Ia mencoba mengingat, tapi tidak menemukan apa pun. Saat ia berusaha lebih keras, ia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang. Hal ini terasa ganjil. Gaara tidak pernah merasa sekosong ini.

Gaara meletakkan piringnya di meja dan mematikan TV. Hinata memberinya pandangan bertanya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menggigit bibir, merasa telah mengatakan hal yang salah.

Gaara menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengembuskannya perlahan sebelum mengangguk. Dia butuh udara segar.

"Apa ada sesuatu?"

Gaara menggeleng sambil berdiri. "Pakai mantelmu, kita ke toko buku sekarang."

.

Udara segar terbukti mampu menyegarkan pikiran Gaara. Sesekali ia memijat kepalanya yang terasa pening. Ia hampir melupakan Hinata sepenuhnya jika saja Hinata tidak meremas pelan tangannya. Gaara tersentak kemudian menoleh. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Wajahnya mencerminkan kecemasan. Gaara menyesal telah membuat Hinata khawatir. Ini bukan apa-apa, Gaara meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Ia membalas remasan Hinata sambil berkata dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan, "Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang, di mana toko buku yang mau kau datangi?"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum. Ia segera berbalik untuk menunjuk arah. Walau wajahnya tersenyum, tapi hatinya khawatir. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan perkataannya. Mungkin hal-hal yang menyangkut masa lalu tidak baik untuk Gaara. Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat mengingat kembali ekspresi Gaara beberapa saat yang lalu.

Kosong, kemudian berubah sakit, seolah ada pisau yang tiba-tiba menusuknya tepat di jantung. Lalu Gaara tidak mendengar pertanyaan-pertanyaannya. Dia menjawab setelah Hinata memberi sedikit rangsangan pada indera perabanya. Mereka jalan dalam diam sampai Hinata menarik Gaara masuk ke dalam sebuah toko buku yang, _well_ , lumayan besar.

Bel berbunyi menyambut kedatangan Hinata dan Gaara. Toneri Ootsutsuki, orang yang dekat dengan Hinata selain Kiba dan Shino—dan kini Gaara—menyambut dengan senyum ramah. "Selamat datang, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata membalas dengan senyum manis. "Lama tidak berjumpa, Toneri- _kun_ ," katanya. Gaara menggoyangkan tangan Hinata yang digenggamnya sebagai kode. Hinata menyentakkan kepalanya ke samping. "D-dan ini…um…."

"Gaara Sabaku, suami Hinata."

Hinata meringis.

"Suami?" Toneri mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil menatap Gaara dan Hinata bergantian. "Serius? Kau menikah secepat ini?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kau bahkan belum lulus SMA!"

Gaara meletakkan tangannya di bahu Toneri. "Minggir, Tomeric," katanya sambil menyingkirkan Toneri dari jalannya dan Hinata. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata dan menariknya menjauh tanpa memutuskan tatapan sinis yang ia berikan pada Toneri.

"Namanya Toneri, Gaara- _kun_."

Gaara mengendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Hinata membawanya ke rak novel, kemudian menyuruhnya berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat kalau bosan. Dan Gaara memang bosan. Jadi ia menuruti Hinata, berkeliling di sekitar toko buku lalu berhenti di bagian peta.

Matanya berhenti di Jerman. Tangannya terulur, mengusap kata itu, lalu seperti tersengat listrik ia segera menarik tangannya.

Tidak.

Dia tidak boleh kembali ke masa lalu.

"Namamu Gaara?"

Gaara segera menoleh dan menemukan Toneri berdiri dengan alis terangkat. "Apa maumu?"

Mengendikkan bahu, Toneri mendekat pada Gaara dan ikut menatap peta yang tadi diperhatikan Gaara. Wajahnya berubah serius, dan untuk beberapa saat seringai licik tampil di wajahnya. "Dunia ini memang sempit," gumamnya.

"Apa?"

Lalu senyum palsu hadir di wajah Toneri. "Ah, tidak, aku hanya bilang tadi aku melihat Hinata di kasir." Ia memberi senyum sopan, membungkuk sedikit sebagai salam sebelum berlalu.

Gaara menatap kepergian Toneri dengan pandangan curiga. Ia lalu teringat kata-kata Toneri tadi dan segera berjalan ke kasir. Hinata memang di sana, tapi belum melaksanakan pembayaran. Seperti memiliki ikatan batin dengan Gaara, Hinata berbalik ke arahnya dan tersenyum. "Kau membeli sesuatu?"

Gaara menggeleng. Ia sempat melihat sekeliling untuk mencari keberadaan Toneri sebelum mengeluarkan dompet lalu membayar buku yang ingin dibeli Hinata. "Aku mau minum kopi, kita ke kafe sebentar, ya?"

Hinata mengangguk. Mereka keluar dari toko lalu menyeberang ke sisi jalan yang lain sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kafe.

Toneri berdiri di sana. Memerhatikan segalanya dengan wajah datar, namun berbagai rencana sudah tersusun di kepalanya.

.

Hinata tidak bisa bersikap biasa. Dia tahu sikapnya mungkin sudah terlihat aneh, tapi dia berharap Gaara tidak menyadarinya. Ini semua berhubungan dengan apa yang dikatakan Toneri. Hinata sedang memilih-milih novel terakhir yang ingin dibelinya ketika Toneri tiba-tiba datang menghampirinya.

"Hinata- _chan_ ," sapa Toneri.

Hinata menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. "Toneri- _kun_ ," tirunya.

Toneri tertawa pelan, lalu berdeham sebelum berkata, "Sudah berapa lama kau kenal dengan Gaara?"

Tangannya yang sempat terulur untuk mengambil novel pilihannya berhenti di tengah jalan. Ia berbalik, menghadap Toneri dengan pertanyaan di wajahnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sebagai teman yang baik, aku hanya ingin tahu sudah berapa lama kau mengenal Gaara."

Hinata berpikir. Ia sudah mengetahui siapa Gaara sejak baru masuk SMA. Bagaimana pun, Gaara sangat mencolok dengan kelakuan buruknya di sekolah. Bahkan Hinata yakin tidak ada yang tidak mengenal Gaara di sekolahnya. Tapi dia baru mengenal, benar-benar mengenal Gaara sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Toneri tidak perlu mengetahui detailnya, jadi Hinata menjawab, "Sudah lama."

"Sudah lama?"

Hinata mengangguk. Firasatnya buruk.

"Aku rasa Gaara bukanlah orang yang baik," Toneri memulai. "Dari wajahnya, aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar menyukaimu. Masih ada orang lain yang menempati hatinya. Dan walau pun dia memang menyukaimu, orang itu masih tetap menduduki seperempat hatinya. Ini hanya dugaan setelah analisis singkatku, tapi aku percaya, saat orang itu kembali dalam hidupnya, dia akan meninggalkan dirimu." Toneri berbalik, namun masih melanjutkan, "Jangan jatuh terlalu dalam, Hinata. Kalau dia jurang, lebih baik kau mengikat tali ke seluruh tubuhmu sebelum melompat turun, supaya seseorang bisa menarikmu naik saat kau sudah jatuh terlalu dalam dan hanya kegelapan yang bisa kau lihat."

Hinata mencengkeram cangkirnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau kedinginan?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya.

Toneri merupakan lulusan psikologi. Dia bisa membaca seseorang dengan cepat, dan biasanya tepat. Hinata selalu merasa nyaman jika bersama Toneri, karena selain hebat dalam membaca seseorang, dia juga sangat peka. Toneri tahu kapan dia merasa nyaman dan kapan dia merasa tidak nyaman. Jadi Hinata tidak perlu repot-repot memberi kode yang mungkin sulit dimngerti bagi laki-laki lain selain Toneri.

Di hadapannya ada Gaara, dengan wajah cemas dan tanda tanya di matanya. Semuanya terasa benar, namun perkataan Toneri menghalangi Hinata untuk merasakan hal itu. Hinata tidak dapat melihat apa yang dilihat Toneri dalam Gaara. Ia tidak dapat melihat siapa yang membayangi Gaara selama ini.

Hinata memasang senyum terpaksa sebelum menjawab, "Sedikit."

Gaara tersenyum, dan Hinata ingin sekali tesenyum bersama Gaara. "Mungkin aku bisa menghangatkanmu di rumah nanti." Gaara mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Hinata merona. Ia menunduk, kembali memikirkan kata-kata Toneri. Tidak mungkin itu benar. Mungkin kali ini Toneri salah—lagi. Toneri juga pernah salah karena dia hanyalah manusia biasa. Tidak bisa selalu benar. Jadi Hinata yakin Toneri pasti salah tentang Gaara.

Dan kalau memang benar, Hinata ingin menjadi egois dan menikmati ini semua sebelum seseorang itu datang dan mengambil Gaara darinya.

.

 **23.22**

Malam tahun baru di rumah Naruto memang menyenangkan. Kushina, ibu Naruto merupakan wanita campuran Belanda dan Jepang. Sedangkan ayahnya merupakan campuran Perancis dan Jepang. Awal Gaara mengenal Naruto, cowok berambut pirang itu masih memanggil kedua orang tuanya dengan mama dan papa. Sampai sekarang pun masih, namun hanya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya. Saat menceritakan tentang orang tuanya, Naruto akan menggunakan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_.

"Mama membuat kue tart, kalian mau coba?"

Hinata teringat kue tart di kafe Galit.

"Kau terdengar manja sekali, Naruto."

Oke, satu alasan mengapa Naruto selalu menggunakan _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ saat menceritakan kedua orang tuanya; Sasuke dan mulut _manis_ -nya.

Naruto mencibir. "Mama belum setuju dipanggil _Kaa-san_."

Hinata tertawa kecil. Dia setuju dengan perkataan Sasuke sebelumnya. Selain terdengar manja, Naruto terdengar seperti bukan dirinya. Aneh, tapi lucu.

Beberapa kembang api mulai terdengar. Hanabi sibuk membantu Tach dan Kankuro memasang kembang api di kayu-kayu yang sengaja dipasang di sekeliling halaman mansion. Beberapa kali Temari mendatangi Tach, membicarakan sesuatu sebentar sebelum kembali lagi ke dalam untuk membantu para ibu yang sibuk membuat cemilan di dapur.

Gaara menyipitkan mata.

"Bukankah ibumu juga campuran Jepang? Kenapa tidak mau?" Kiba bertanya.

Naruto mengendikkan bahu. "Mungkin karena besar di Belanda."

Bahasa Jepang Kushina sangat baik walau beberapa kata masih diikuti dengan logat asing yang Hinata duga sebagai logat Belanda. Hinata merasakan kecupan sayang dari Gaara di pipinya. "Mau tart?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Aku suka mendengar orang Perancis berbicara," kata Kiba. "Lembut, jadi kemungkinan besar istriku nanti orang Perancis."

Sasuke memutar bola mata, bosan mendengar Kiba mengulang hal itu terus-menerus sejak berkenalan dengan Minato, ayah Naruto. "Kau bahkan tidak bisa berbahasa Perancis."

"Itu mudah. Pasti mirip dengan Bahasa Jerman."

"Mungkin lebih mirip Bahasa Spanyol," Shino memberitahu.

Kiba menepuk jidat. "Aku tidak bisa Bahasa Spanyol."

"Bahasa Belanda mirip dengan Bahasa Jerman, jadi mungkin kau bisa mencari istri keturunan Belanda seperti mamaku."

Shino menggeleng. "Pengucapannya mirip, ada juga yang sama, tapi penulisanya beda."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Kau ini apa? Ahli bahasa?"

"Kalian bisa berhenti berdebat? Sekarang waktunya makan kue tart buatanku," kata Kushina sambil meletakkan satu piring besar tart. "Dan apa kalian hanya akan duduk-duduk di sini dan tidak membantu ketiga orang itu memasang kembang api?"

Kiba menggeleng. "Hanya mereka bertiga yang paling semangat menyambut tahun baru."

Hinata ingin membuka mulut untuk menunjukkan ketidak-setujuannya, tapi Naruto menyela lebih cepat, "Papa di mana?"

"Di ruang tamu, gosip bisnis."

Kushina kembali ke dapur setelah memastikan mereka berenam memakan kue tart-nya—masing-masing sepotong. Hanabi mendatangi Hinata beberapa saat kemudian untuk mengabarkan bahwa semua kembang api sudah terpasang. Tapi tentu saja itu hanya alasan. Hanabi datang untuk kue tart.

Kankuro dan Tach menyusul beberapa saat kemudian. Dan juga Temari.

"Apa kalian berhubungan?"

 _Sister-complex_. Beberapa saudara laki-laki tidak menyadari hal ini hingga saudara perempuan mereka akhirnya menunjukkan tanda-tanda memiliki hubungan khusus dengan seseorang—terutama laki-laki. Sebelumnya, Gaara tidak mengerti mengapa Neji selalu _overprotective_ pada Hinata. Dan kini, saat melihat Temari memasang cengiran sambil menggandeng tangan Tach, Gaara paham.

"Hadiah akhir tahun," Temari menjawab lalu tertawa. "Tahun ini hadiahmu mungkin seorang kakak ipar."

Gaara mengernyitkan kening. _No_. "Aku belum setuju."

Senyum gembira di wajah Temari berganti dengan wajah sinis. "Aku tidak butuh persetujuanmu, Gaara. Kau juga, Kankuro." Temari memelototi Kankuro yang mengangkat tangan untuk menyela. "Dengar, aku sudah dewasa, dan lebih tua dari kalian, jadi jangan coba-coba mengatur hidupku."

" _Well_ , dengar, Tach tidak cocok untukmu, namanya seperti nama kantung plastik."

Sasuke bersorak mendukung Gaara.

"Gaara, yang pertama," Temari mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "kantung plastik tidak punya nama. Yang kedua," kemudian menambahkan jari tengahnya, "Aku _tidak_ memanggilnya Tach, tapi Itachi."

"Dia tidak suka namanya," Sasuke membela.

"Sasuke," Itachi mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghentikan Sasuke yang sepertinya masih ingin banyak bicara. "Tolong, jangan masuk ke arena perang lain dan fokus ke arena perangmu sendiri."

"Oh, ya?"

"Sstt," Hanabi menghentikan, tidak tahan mendengar perdebatan tanpa arah dan tidak jelas yang sudah berlangsung sejak mereka semua di dalam perut. Hanabi merasa kiasannya benar. Maksudnya, dia baru saja sampai di sini dan sudah melihat Sasuke berdebat dengan Naruto tentang cara menghasilkan bayi kembar yang sempurna.

Menjijikkan.

Lalu dilanjutkan dengan Kankuro yang menyulut pedebatan lain mengenai cewek mana yang lebih seksi; California atau Canada yang membuatnya menyingkir untuk membantu Tach memasang kembang api. Dan, sekarang ini.

Tidakkah mereka sadar masalah yang mereka perdebatkan semua tidak masuk akal? Tidak penting? Bahkan tidak harus ditanggapi?

"Anak kecil tidak usah ikut campur."

Hanabi mengembuskan napas keras. Ia sudah cukup bersabar. Kali ini, ia turut serta.

Dan Hinata cuma bisa menguap di pelukan Gaara.

 **23\. 46**

"Sekitar lima belas menit lagi tahun baru, dan kau sudah mengantuk?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Mereka ribut sekali," katanya sambil mencibir.

Gaara terkekeh. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hinata kemudian menariknya berdiri. "Kita jalan-jalan."

Hinata mengaitkan jari-jari mereka dan tersenyum senang saat Gaara mengeratkan genggamannya. "Ke mana?"

"Kamar."

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, Gaara tertawa. "Bercanda. Aku hanya mau menjauh dari mereka."

Gaara melepaskan genggamannya lalu merangkul Hinata. Mereka berjalan menuju pohon maple yang daunnya ditumpuki salju. Hari ini salju tidak turun, bagus karena salju yang turun akan mengganggu acara tahun baru.

Mereka duduk di bawah pohon. Saling berpelukan; menempel satu sama lain, seolah mereka akan terpisahkan dalam waktu dekat. Mereka tidak menghitung waktu, seolah tahu di akhir hitungan ada perpisahan. Mereka hanya membiarkan semuanya mengalir. Menutup mata dan menarik napas untuk menghadapi yang terburuk.

Dari kejauhan, suara keluarga mereka yang menghitung mundur terdengar. Gaara bisa membayangkan para laki-laki sedang siap sedia menyalakan kembang api. Ketika angka 'satu' disebut dan kembang api meletus, salju pertama di tahun baru jatuh tepat di hidung Gaara.

Gaara membuka mata dan melihat hujan salju telah dimulai tepat pada pergantian tahun.

Salju yang turun di atasnya dingin. Beku, sudah seharusnya. Namun, Gaara merasa salju kali ini berbeda. Hujan salju ini seperti membawa pesan.

Gaara tidak percaya takdir. Gaara tidak percaya perihal benang merah. Gaara tidak percaya jodoh. Gaara tidak percaya pada apa pun yang seperti itu.

Ia hanya mengikuti arus kehidupan. Tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, tidak menduga apa-apa. Dia menjalani hidup tanpa pertanyaan mengenai hari esok.

Tapi kali ini, ia ingin berharap hari esok tidak berubah buruk.

.

 **Jumat, 1 Januari 2016**

"Karena ini hari terakhir kau mengemas barang, aku akan memberikanmu sesuatu."

Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya semalam. Gaara tentu saja ikut. Walau Hiashi keberatan, tapi ia tidak cemas. CCTV di kamar Hinata ditambah dan diletakkan di berbagai sisi sehingga Hiashi bisa melihat setiap sudut dan cela kamar. Oh, sudah pasti. Hiashi tidak tidur semalam.

Beberapa baju dan aksesoris miliknya belum dibawa ke apartemen. Hinata hanya mengambil baju-bajunya saja dan meninggalkan beberapa benda di kamarnya. Itu akan menjadi kenangan.

Gaara pergi ke suatu tempat dan berjanji akan menjemput Hinata nanti. Setelah dos terakhir telah dinaikkan ke mobil pengantar barang, Hiashi memanggilnya ke kantor dan mengatakan ingin memberi sesuatu.

"Ini kotak peninggalan ibumu."

Hinata terenyak. Ibunya…?

Hiashi menarik napas dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Rasanya sangat berat saat harus mengingat mendiang istrinya. Wajahnya memandang ke kotak di tangannya, tidak berani menatap mata putrinya yang paling mirip dengan istrinya. "Dia memintaku untuk memberikan ini padamu saat kau sudah akan meninggalkan rumah. Entah itu untuk kuliah di luar negeri, atau menikah.

" _Tou-san_ tidak tahu apa isinya, yang pasti berharga bagi ibumu, dan mungkin berharga bagimu. _Tou-san_ pernah sekali ingin membukanya, tapi _Tou-san_ menghargai ibumu. Dia ingin hanya kau yang tahu, dan aku akan mengikuti keinginannya."

Hinata merasa ingin menangis. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia terharu karena ayahnya yang sangat mencintai ibunya sehingga mau berlaku demikian, atau karena ia sedih dan rindu karena ibunya tidak lagi ada di sini.

Hinata menerima kotak kecil itu dengan tangan gemetar. Mungkin di apartemen nanti, dia akan membukanya bersama Gaara. Tapi Hinata segera menggeleng. Dia harus sendiri saat membuka kotak ini.

.

Hinata menyimpan kotak peninggalan ibunya di laci meja rias saat Gaara berada di apartemen. Namun, setelah makan siang, Gaara kembali pergi ke suatu tempat yang diyakini Hinata sebagai tempat yang sama. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Gaara, dan untuk sekarang ini Hinata tidak peduli.

Dengan tidak adanya Gaara di rumah, ia bisa membuka kotak peninggalan ibunya.

Hinata membereskan meja makan sebelum pergi ke kamar dan menguncinya. Ia harus mengantisipasi kedatangan Gaara yang tiba-tiba. Setelah kotak itu kembali berada dalam genggamannya, Hinata menarik napas sembari mendudukkan diri di depan tempat tidur.

Tou-san _tidak tahu apa isinya, yang pasti berharga bagi ibumu, dan mungkin berharga bagimu._

Apa yang begitu berharga?

Hinata tidak ingin bersikap seperti di film-film dengan membuka tutup kotak secara perlahan. Hinata membukanya dengan cepat, sangat cepat malah. Ia berpikir isinya akan berupa benda mahal yang hanya dimiliki ibunya dan ingin diwariskan padanya seorang.

Tapi bukan.

Isinya jauh dari yang diperkirakan Hinata.

Isinya hanya sebuah foto. Sebuah foto yang menampakkan wajah ibunya yang sedang tersenyum, dirinya versi lima tahunan yang tersenyum lebih lebar, dan sebuah boneka yang terlihat seperti baru dijahit.

Hinata tidak ingat pernah memiliki boneka itu. Semua boneka dan barang lain miliknya selalu ia jaga dengan baik sehingga masih ada sampai sekarang. Tapi boneka ini tidak ada dalam gudang besar ayahnya yang sebagian besar berisi benda miliknya, Hanabi, dan Neji.

Hinata menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Berpikir.

Dari sisi ibunya, apa yang berharga?

Hinata mengacak rambutnya saat mengigat ibunya adalah orang yang penuh misteri. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya, lalu menutup mata. Masih berpikir.

Ia memutar otaknya. Ia berusaha mengingat kenangan-kenangan singkat yang mungkin sudah pudar di tempat penyimpanan memorinya. Ia berusaha berpikir dari sisi ibunya. Kalau dia adalah ibunya, apa yang berharga dari foto ini?

Setelah beberapa saat, ia menyerah. Ia kembali meletakkan kotak itu di laci meja rias kemudian menguncinya dan menyimpan kuncinya di laci lain. Ia merasa lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur. Setelah membuka kunci kamar, ia merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur, masih berpikir.

Kenapa foto itu begitu berharga? Boneka siapa itu? Di mana bonekanya sekarang? Di mana pemiliknya sekarang? Apa pesan yang ingin disampaikan ibunya?

Otaknya begitu kelelahan akibat pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak dapat ia jawab. Hinata merasa pening, dan memutuskan ia benar-benar harus tidur sekarang. Hinata masuk ke alam mimpi tak lama kemudian. Di mimpinya, ia mendengar suara Neji membentak seseorang.

 _"Laki-laki tidak bermain boneka!"_

 **TBC**

 **Yosh! Tepat sehari sebelum ultah Gaara, hehehe…**

 **Di beberapa review sebelumnya, ada yang sangat mengusik saya; pertanyaan dan pernyataan tentang konflik. Well, konflik sudah pasti ada, setiap cerita klo mau menarik pasti ada konflik, begitu juga dengan cerita ini. Konfliknya akan muncul perlahan-lahan, dan di sini mungkin udah kelihatan.**

 **Pertanyann dari saya: Toneri itu siapa? Ada apa dengan masa lalu Gaara? Siapa pemilik boneka itu? Siapa yang dibentak Neji? Kenapa foto itu berharga bagi ibu Hinata?**

 **Nobody knows! Hahaha *evil laugh***

 **Sebenarnya kemarin tuh baru ingat ada janji buat update fic. Kebetulan hari ini sy free, jadi sy lanjutin deh, hehehe:D**

 **Mungkin akan ad yg nanya knp updatenya gk pas ultah Gaara aja. Jawabannya, ya, krn sy janjinya sebelum ultah Gaara xD Selain itu ultah Hina-chan kan dilewatin jg, masa ultah Gaara dirayain? Gk adil xD**

 **Trs fic ini bkn utk fokus pada adegan" 'itu'nya hanya krn fic ini rate M. Fic ini rate M krn Gaara itu mesum bgt dan so psti ada adegan dewasanya.**

 **Trs", chap 3 kemarin sdh sy edit krn sy punya banyak ide lain yg tdk sesuai dgn deskripsi di chap 3, hahaha xD**

 **A/N-nya mungkin kepanjangan, yah, tapi biarlah. Ini terakhir kali loh sy update, ke depannya itu sy usahain aja, soalnya bakal sibuk. Sy gk janji" lagi tapi sy bener" bakal cr waktu buat ngelanjutin dan nyelesaiin fic ini.**

 **Special thanks to:**

hikarishe, ana, sahi, Morita Naomi, Megumi Amethyst, nesia9765, icaraissa11, Asyah Hatsune, Green Oshu, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Gevannysepta, AmaranthA, anita. Indah. 777, keita, MickyMin, RahilsanXD, Erni Eyexs

 _ **Review, please?**_


	8. Another Secrets

_**This chapter dedicated to Megumi Amethyst**_

 _ **Thank you for your support!**_

* * *

 **Senin, 4 Januari 2016**

"Hatchi!"

Di hari pertama sekolah, Hinata sakit. Ketika baru bangun tidur, tenggorokannya sudah sakit, bibir serta mulutnya kering seolah dia tidak minum berhari-hari. Waktu mandinya ia percepat karena tiba-tiba saja semuanya terasa dingin. Hinata mengira dirinya demam, tapi Gaara bilang tubuhnya berada pada suhu normal.

"Mungkin rinitis," gumamnya beberapa saat kemudian sambil merapatkan jaket Gaara yang membalut tubuhnya. Mengenakan pakaian-pakaian Gaara seperti ini membuat Hinata ingin tersenyum lebar. Tapi baru saja kedua ujung bibirnya tertarik, kepalanya kembali pusing.

"Hm," sahut Gaara. Ia mencicipi tehnya lalu mengangguk puas. "Minum ini dulu, aku akan mengambil seragammu," katanya seraya menyerahkan secangkir teh hangat pada Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum sambil menggumamkan " _Arigatou_ ". Ia sedang beristirahat di sofa empuk karena Gaara tidak mau sakitnya bertambah parah bila harus membuat sarapan. Untuk sarapan kali ini, mereka memesan dari restoran dekat apartemen yang pemiliknya bersahabat baik dengan Hiashi.

"Nah." Gaara meletakkan seragam Hinata di sandaran kursi. Ia sendiri kembali masuk ke kamar untuk bersiap-siap. Hinata meletakkan cangkir kemudian mengambil seragamnya untuk dikenakan.

Tapi... ada yang salah.

Kenapa besar sekali?

"Gaara- _kun_ ," panggil Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Sepertinya ini bajumu."

Sunyi beberapa detik sampai Gaara keluar dari kamar.

Dengan seragam lengkap.

"Itu punyamu, Nata."

Hinata mengernyit. Jadi? Dia menyusut, dong? "Apa aku tambah kurus?"

Gaara menatapnya dari atas ke bawah kemudian kembali ke atas sebelum menjawab, "Tidak."

"Jadi kenapa bajunya besar sekali?"

"Ku permak."

"Hah?"

Gaara mengendikkan bahu lalu kembali ke kamar untuk mengambil tas keduanya. Ia keluar beberapa saat kemudian lalu menghampiri Hinata di sofa empuk. "Cepat pakai seragammu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Kapan kau permak?"

"Sehari setelah tahun baru."

Hinata memutar otak. Ia ingat pembicaraannya dengan ayahnya, lalu kotak peninggalan ibunya, lalu... ah, waktu itu Gaara memang sempat pergi seharian. Saat bangun hari itu, Hinata sudah menemukan Gaara di sampingnya—ikut terlelap. Gaara punya banyak kegiatan, jadi Hinata tidak mencurigai apa pun. Tapi karena masalah ini, sudah pasti Hinata akan bertanya tiap kali Gaara akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"A-aku tidak mau, Gaara," Hinata memelas.

"Hanya aku yang bisa tahu tentang dada besarmu." Gaara bersedekap, "Aku tidak mau orang lain tahu. Kau milikku."

Hinata merona mendengar dua kata terakhir yang diucapkan Gaara dengan tegas. Namun fakta mengenai bajunya yang super besar membuat Hinata cemberut. "Tapi ini terlalu besar."

Gaara mengembuskan napas. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, ia memakaian seragam Hinata, kemudian melapisinya dengan mantel miliknya. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya yang kemudian dihadiahi Gaara sebuah kecupan gemas. "Berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu atau kita tidak jadi ke sekolah."

Hinata kembali merona. Ia segera mengambil tasnya lalu mengikut Gaara keluar apartemen.

.

"Kau apakan sahabatku?" tanya Kiba dengan penuh intimidasi. Jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Gaara hanya sekitar lima senti. Tatapannya menusuk dan tangannya terkepal di atas meja.

"Menurutmu?"

"Kau pasti keterlaluan."

Gaara memutar bola mata. "Kau dan pikiranmu sangat menjijikkan."

"Kau dan perbuatan barbar-mu sangat memuakkan."

"Barbar," Naruto nyeletuk.

"Kiba, posisimu saat ini akan meyakinkan semua orang bahwa kau homo. Kenapa? Karena kau terlihat seperti ingin mencium Gaara."

Kiba menyeringai mendengar komentar Shino. "Oh, kau benar. Aku memang akan menciumnya."

"Akan ku ladeni," Gaara menantang.

Kiba sudah akan mendekatkan wajahnya tapi Hinata menamparnya dan membuatnya mundur ke belakang. Tatapan bertanya ia layangkan pada Hinata. Sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang merah, Kiba bertanya, "Untuk apa itu?"

"Ny-nyamuk."

Kiba mengerutkan kening. "Aku tahu tidak ada nyamuk di musim dingin."

"Mm, b-bukankah mereka sudah berevolusi?"

"Kau lebih membela Gaara daripada sahabatmu?"

" _Well_ , aku suaminya."

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi membuat Kiba menahan lidahnya. Sebelum kembali ke tempat duduk, Kiba memberikan tatapan menusuk ke arah Gaara. "Jangan menularkan sifat berengsekmu pada Hinata, berengksek." Ia mendobrak meja, lalu menarik Shino ke tempat duduknya.

Kakashi melangkah masuk bersamaan dengan Hinata bersin.

"Pulang nanti kita ke dokter," kata Gaara pelan.

Hinata mengangguk lemah. Kepalanya terasa berat dan tidur merupakan tawaran yang sangat menggiurkan. Tapi Hinata tidak bisa melewatkan pelajaran fisika dengan bersembunyi di ruang UKS. Otaknya tidak selancar Shikamaru dalam bidang ini.

"Kau mau ke UKS?"

Hinata kembali menggeleng, mulai merasa itu tindakan yang buruk karena membuat kepalanya semakin sakit dan pusing.

Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, lalu menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya di kening Hinata. "Kau demam, Nata."

Gaara memberitahu Sasuke untuk mencacat hari ini demi Hinata. Sasuke, yang catatannya hanya satu lembar terpakai, menghela napas dan mengangguk malas. Tangannya yang sedari tadi menganggur kini ia gunakan untuk mencatat rumus-rumus yang ada di papan.

"Kau bisa percaya pada Sasuke," kata Gaara, namun Hinata masih enggan beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "Kesehatanmu akan semakin buruk, Nata."

Hinata menghela napas, kali ini menurut pada suaminya.

Setelah meminta izin pada Kakashi, Gaara membantu Hinata berjalan keluar kelas. Sesampainya di luar kelas, Gaara langsung menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ , untuk meringankan sakit kepala yang dialami Hinata.

Hinata mengernyit ketika kaki Gaara tidak melangkah menuju UKS, melainkan tempat parkir. "Kita mau ke mana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

"Rumah sakit. Aku tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini," jawab Gaara. Ia membuka pintu dengan kunci otomatis lalu secara perlahan meletakkan Hinata di kursi penumpang. Ia mengecup kening Hinata lama sebelum menutup pintu dan masuk melalui pintu kemudi.

Gaara menyalakan mesin, menatap sebentar pada Hinata yang sudah terlelap sebelum mulai menjalankan mobil _sport_ -nya.

.

"Saya tidak akan memberikan obat apa pun, hanya vitamin untuk menambah daya tahan tubuh," kata Yakumo. "Minum sekali sehari, sebelum makan juga bisa. Usahakan minum di pagi hari." Ia menuliskan resep di kertas sebelum menyodorkannya pada Gaara. "Simpan ini, jadi setiap kali habis Anda bisa membelinya kembali."

Gaara mengernyit. "Dia harus meminum ini seumur hidupnya?"

Yakumo berpikir sebentar. "Sesuai yang Hinata- _san_ katakan, ini penyakit yang datang setiap pergantian musim. Rinitis. Jadi saran saya yang lain, minum ini seminggu sebelum pergantian musim, atau apabila Anda mulai merasa sakit."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa dia tidak bisa sembuh total? Maksudku, tidak mengalami penyakit ini setiap pergantian musim?"

Kali ini Yakumo mengembuskan napas. " _Well_ , baiklah. Minum vitamin ini dalam kurun waktu tiga bulan paling cepat. Jika Anda masih sakit saat pergantian musim selanjutnya, berarti pemakaiannya perlu diperpanjang. Paling lama setengah tahun.

"Juga, Anda tidak boleh lelah di saat-saat pergantian musim. Stress apalagi. Stress dapat menurunkan kekebalan tubuh, sehingga memudahkan penyakit untuk masuk," katanya pada Hinata. Ia menekan telunjuknya di atas kertas yang bertuliskan nama vitamin yang ia anjurkan. "Anda juga dapat mengkonsumsi vitamin ini apabila Anda merasa akan terserang flu atau penyakit berat lainnya."

Gaara manggut-manggut. Ia menggenggam kertas tersebut lalu berdiri dan membantu Hinata berdiri. Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih pada Yakumo, mereka kembali ke tempat parkir dan berkendara menuju apotek.

Apotek cukup penuh, tapi tidak membuat Gaara mengantri. Berpasang-pasang mata menatap Gaara dengan pandangan aneh. Sebagian besar karena seragam yang Gaara kenakan dengan waktu sekarang ini tidak memungkinkan dirinya berkeliaran di apotek.

Tapi Gaara tidak peduli. Setelah ia mendapatkan apa yang ia perlukan, kakinya melangkah menuju toko terdekat untuk membeli sebotol air mineral. Ia kembali ke mobil dan menyuruh Hinata untuk segera meminum vitaminnya. Setelah Hinata selesai, Gaara melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Sabaku Mansion.

Di gerbang, ia ditahan oleh Kotetsu. "Aku tidak bolos, Hinata sakit," kata Gaara kesal.

Kotetsu tidak percaya, namun tetap mempersilakan tuan mudanya masuk.

Karura menyambut putranya di depan pintu. Wajahnya cemas menatap Hinata yang berada dalam gendongan Gaara. "Hinata sakit apa?" tanyanya. Kekhawatiran terdengar jelas dalam suaranya.

"Demam." Gaara membawa Hinata menuju kamarnya. Selama ibunya mengecek keadaan Hinata lebih lanjut, Gaara berganti pakaian.

"Kau tidak kembali ke sekolah?" tanya Karura, kali ini berkacak pinggang.

Gaara mengendikkan bahu. "Malas."

Karura menggeleng-geleng. Ia ingin marah, tapi hatinya melembut melihat Gaara yang sangat perhatian pada Hinata, mengingatkannya akan kenangan masa muda. Ia tersenyum bangga pada putranya sebelum melangkah keluar kamar, memberi waktu sendiri bagi keduanya.

.

Hinata bangun dalam pelukan Gaara. Selama perjalanan dari rumah sakit ke mansion Gaara, ia tidak sepenuhnya sadar. Matanya hanya bisa terpejam dan tubuhnya lemas. Hinata menduga tadi Gaara menyuruhnya meminum vitamin, karena kini tubuhnya tidak selemas sebelumnya.

"Sudah bangun?" Gaara menjauhkan dirinya sedikit, namun Hinata menarik kaosnya sehingga menimbulkan kekehan pelan dari Gaara. Ia kembali mendekat, kemudian membawa Hinata dalam pelukannya yang lebih erat.

"Kau bisa terus sakit." Hinata mengernyit, namun tersipu mendengar kalimat Gaara selanjutnya, "Karena aku suka kalau kalu bermanja padaku."

Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Gaara, menikmati getaran yang ditimbulkan oleh tawa Gaara. "Aku lapar," katanya, menginterupsi tawa Gaara.

"Lapar?" Gaara mengecup puncak kepala Hinata sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur. "Tunggu di sini," katanya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Matahari yang bersinar terang di luar memberitahu Hinata bahwa hari sudah siang. Ia bangkit duduk, tersenyum saat merasakan kepalanya tidak berat lagi. Kakinya melangkah menuju jendela besar dalam kamar Gaara, yang hanya menyediakan pemandangan halaman depan rumah Gaara yang luas.

"Kenapa bangun?"

Hinata menoleh. Ia tersenyum sopan pada Karura. "Saya sudah merasa agak sehat, Kaa- _san_."

Karura tersenyum lembut kemudian mengundang Hinata untuk duduk bersamanya di tempat tidur. "Makan siangmu mungkin agak lama," kata Karura. Ia tersenyum lebar ketika melanjutkan, "Gaara sedang belajar membuat bubur."

Hinata terjebak antara perasaan terharu, kagum, dan ingin tertawa. Karura membantunya memilih dengan mengeluarkan tawanya yang lembut. Mereka membicarakan beberapa hal kemudian, bahkan Karura mengambil album foto berisi foto-foto Gaara pada waktu kecil.

"Ini saat ulang tahun Kankuro yang ke sepuluh," kata Karura sambil menunjuk foto Gaara tanpa baju. Dan celana. Di situ Gaara masih berumur tiga tahun dan sedikit _menggumpal_.

"Popoknya warna merah?"

"Dulu dia suka segala sesuatu yang berwarna merah, jadi kami selalu melapisi popoknya dengan kantung plastik merah."

Hinata tertawa. Tangannya membalik-balik foto. Ada foto Gaara dengan pakaian Superman, ada yang di- _make-up_ menjadi boneka, dan bahkan foto Gaara ketika ia menangis.

"Sebagian besar foto diambil oleh Temari. Dulu Gaara lahir gemuk, dan Kankuro terus mengajaknya bermain agar berat badannya turun." Karura tersenyum mengingat Kankuro yang tidak mengenal lelah untuk mengajak Gaara bermain.

"Oh ya?"

Karura mengangguk. "Dia bilang keluarga Sabaku tidak boleh ada yang gemuk, meski masih kecil. Kankuro juga menyuruh Gaara untuk hanya memakan sayur-sayuran dan buah-buahan. Itulah mengapa Gaara sedikit tidak suka padanya."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Apa itu berhasil?"

"Hm, Gaara sudah mempunyai berat badan yang normal pada umur lima tahun, jadi, ya, itu berhasil."

Ah, mungkin Hinata harus berterimakasih pada Kankuro yang membuat Gaara gemuk menjadi seksi.

Tunggu, apa?

Hinata bersemu pada pemikirannya sendiri.

"Ah, ini foto Gaara saat lima tahun." Karura menunjuk satu foto yang membuat Hinata menahan napas.

Foto itu berisi Gaara dan sebuah boneka. Hinata mengenal boneka itu, karena ada satu foto yang berisi dirinya, ibunya, dan boneka itu. Hinata merasa kepalanya kembali berat. Perasaan yang sama ia rasakan ketika ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia buat sendiri ketika melihat foto peninggalan ibunya.

Sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Gaara melangkah masuk dengan nampan di tangan. "Apa yang kalian lihat?"

Karura segera membereskan album foto di tempat tidur. Gaara besar tidak suka aib Gaara kecilnya dibuka, begitu kata Karura pada Hinata."Tidak ada." Karura berdiri. "Nikmati makan siangmu, Hinata- _chan_ ," tambahnya sebelum melangkah keluar.

Hinata memaksakan sebuah senyum.

Gaara masih menatap pintu tempat ibunya keluar beberapa saat sebelum berkata, "Apapun yang Kaa- _chan_ katakan, jangan percaya."

Kali ini senyum Hinata tidak terpaksa. Ia menerima ciuman Gaara di bibirnya sebelum memulai makan siangnya.

.

Hinata menemukan dirinya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Selain karena memikirkan boneka beruang yang ditemani Gaara berfoto, ia juga memiliki perasaan buruk. Perasaan kehilangan yang hanya ia rasakan saat ibunya mengembuskan napas

Kini ia tahu boneka tersebut milik Gaara. Ia tidak ingat kejadian yang membuatnya bisa berfoto dengan boneka milik Gaara. Dan kalau memang ia dan Gaara pernah bertemu, mengapa Gaara tidak mengingatnya?

Ia kembali mempertanyakan alasan ibunya meninggalkan foto tersebut tanpa keterangan lebih lanjut. Apa makna foto tersebut? Apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan ibunya?

Hinata menghela napas ketika perasaannya semakin buruk. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara yang dibalas Gaara lebih erat dalam tidurnya. Ia menutup mata, berdoa agar tidak ada lagi yang diambil darinya.

.

 **Rabu, 6 Januari 2016  
10.45 pm  
Kamora Palace, Jerman**

Gadis itu berkutat dengan laptopnya dengan alis berkerut. Tidak lama kemudian ia mengerang, kemudian membanting laptopnya di sofa tempatnya duduk. Ia melipat tangan di depan dada, menatap jengkel pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya. "Apa maumu?"

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum. "Kau masih membenci kekalahan, Yuta?" Ia menggeleng-geleng kecil.

Yuta menyipitkan mata. "Katakan apa maumu, Toneri," ujarnya dingin

Ruangan yang besar itu hanya diisi oleh mereka berdua. Dua gelas _wine_ beserta botolnya diletakkan di atas meja rendah yang memisahkan keduanya. Bunyi kayu yang terbakar di perapian mengisi keheningan.

Toneri menutup laptopnya sambil mengembuskan napas. "Aku tidak tahu harus menyebut ini kabar baik atau kabar buruk." Yuta diam sebagai tanda bagi Toneri untuk melanjutkan, "Jika apapun yang kau urus di sini sudah selesai, lebih baik kau segera pulang ke Jepang."

Yuta mengernyit mendengar nama negara tersebut. "Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Gaara?"

"Aku akan membiarkanmu memilih judul," kata Toneri. Ia memajukan dirinya dan memasang raut serius. "Gaara menikah."

"Apa?!"

"Aku mengenal gadis yang dia nikahi." Toneri mengambil sebuah dokumen dari dalam tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Yuta. "Data-datanya sudah lengkap."

Yuta mengambil dokumen tersebut dengan alis berkerut. Ia membukanya, membaca setiap kata dengan teliti sebelum meletakkannya di meja. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, masih menatap dokumen di atas meja. "Aku tidak mengerti apa yang Gaara lihat darinya selain dia berdada besar."

Toneri tersenyum. "Dia mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak kau punya."

Yuta mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Apa itu?"

Toneri mengendikkan bahu. "Aku juga tertarik padanya, dan Gaara sangat menghambat hubunganku dengannya."

Jam berdentang menunjukkan waktu tepat pukul sebelas. Yuta menyeringai. "Kau ingin aku membantumu, Ootsutsuki- _san_?"

Toneri memutar bola mata. "Kau ikut atau tidak?"

Yuta tertawa. "Karena Gaara hanya boleh mencintaiku dan karena aku benci kekalahan, ya, aku ikut," jawabnya. "Tapi sebelumnya beritahu aku sedikit tentang hubungan keduanya."

Toneri meniru gaya Yuta. "Kemarin dulu Hinata sakit dan Gaara memberinya perhatian ekstra. Dia membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit, membelikannya obat, bahkan belajar memasak hanya untuk Hinata." Toneri mengembuskan napas. "Kesimpulanku, Gaara benar-benar menyukainya."

"Dari mana kau tahu dia belajar memasak?"

Toneri mengangkat bahu. "Aku kena orang."

Yuta mengangguk-angguk. "Bakal sulit, tapi akan ku coba."

Toneri tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Kau sepupu yang pengertian, Yuta."

Yuta tidak membalas perkataan Toneri. Ia menerawang, memikirkan Gaara yang mungkin sedang bersama Hinata sekarang. Matanya terpejam saat rasa cemburu menguasainya. "Ini benar-benar kabar buruk."

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Menulis chapter ini butuh perjuangan karena kesibukan membuat saya terserang WB dan kehilangan alur. Saya sangat bersyukur mempunyai reader setia yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk menagih TB lewat PM setiap saya telat update. Makasih :')**

 **Oke, sekarang pertanyaannya, siapa Yuta? Terus gimana hubungan Gaara dan Hinata nanti?**

 **Well, chapter ke depannya mulai serius, mulai banyak konflik, dll. Saya gak sabar nulis endingnya, karena saya punya rencana jahat untuk kalian semua *smirk***

 **Buat chap depan, GaaHina nya kurang, mungkin cuma satu scene. Tapi tenang, scene nya pasti hot ;)**

 **Special thanks to:**

Bii, Rameen, Hana, Erni Eyeks, Guest, Asyah Hatsune, ana, nesia9765, uzumaki ren, NJ21, si peak, anita. indah. 777, Rapita Azzalia, Megumi Amethyst, Ayra Uzumaki, icaraissa11, Morita Naomi

 _ **Review, please?**_


	9. New Student

**Dedicated to** maplemalfoy **and** Guest

* * *

 **Sabtu, 20 Februari 2016**

"Tidak ada yang ketinggalan?"

"Selama ponselku ada, maka tidak ada yang ketinggalan."

Toneri mengembuskan napas. Kopernya sudah dimasukkan ke dalam bagasi sejak dua jam yang lalu. Yuta mempunyai banyak sekali keperluan yang menyebabkan penerbangan mereka ditunda. Kamora Palace kini terlihat kosong setelah sebagian besar barang Yuta dipindahkan ke Jepang.

Mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat dan segera lepas landas. Perjalanan dari Jerman ke Jepang membutuhkan waktu lebih dari satu hari. Toneri sudah mengatur waktu agar mereka tiba sebelum malam. Sayangnya mereka mungkin akan tiba malam karena penundaan yang dilakukan Yuta tadi. Satu hal yang Toneri benci apabila harus berpergian dengan sepupunya.

"Ceritakan aku tentang Hinata dan alasan mengapa kau menyukainya," kata Yuta lalu menyesap martininya sambil menatap Toneri dalam. Ia sangat tahu tipe Toneri yang sangat kelas atas. Hal ini tidak membuatnya khawatir, tapi kau harus mengenal musuhmu cukup baik untuk mengalahkannya, bukan?

"Dia tidak seperti dirimu intinya," jawab Toneri singkat.

Yuta menyipitkan mata sesaat sebelum mengubah raut wajahnya kembali tenang. "Berarti dia sangat buruk."

Toneri mendengus. "Kau hampir tersinggung saat kubilang dia tidak seperti dirimu karena kau tahu kau adalah orang terburuk yang pernah ada," katanya dengan nada deduktif.

Yuta menyimpan martininya dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Asal kau tahu, aku ikut bersamamu karena _kau_ butuh bantuanku."

"Jadi kau tidak peduli jika Gaara bersama orang lain?"

Yuta mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela. Ia menatap awan-awan yang bergerak di hadapannya sambil memikirkan kehidupannya.

Dulu dia adalah gadis terkejam di sekolahnya. Dia tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain dan tidak pernah memedulikan perkataan orang lain. Wajahnya yang keras dan datar membuat semua orang segan padanya. Sebagian besar orang tidak mau berteman dengannya karena sikapnya yang kasar, sisanya tidak ingin mendapat masalah.

Ia mengakui dirinya memang seburuk yang Toneri katakan. Di antara sekian banyak orang, hanya Toneri yang betah bersamanya, meski Yuta tahu lelaki itu juga tidak betah di saat yang bersamaan. Toneri juga orang pertama yang mengajaknya berteman dan tahan menghadapi sikap kasarnya.

Gaara adalah orang pertama yang dapat mengubahnya menjadi sedikit lebih baik. Ketika bersama Gaara, Yuta lupa menjadi egois. Ketika bersama Gaara, Yuta bisa berkata-kata manis. Ia menjadi gadis yang selalu ia benci; gadis yang senang berpura-pura. Tapi entah mengapa, Yuta menyukai sisinya yang satu itu. Sisi yang hanya ada saat ia bersama Gaara.

Lamunannya yang panjang itu tanpa sengaja membuatnya jatuh tidur. Toneri membangunkannya ketika mereka sudah tiba di Tokyo. Yuta mengaku mencintai Kamora Palace, namun hatinya selalu merindukan kehangatan Tokyo.

Mereka turun dari pesawat dan langsung dijemput sebuah limusin. Barang-barang mereka di bagasi dibawa oleh mobil lain. Yuta tersenyum kecil melihat fasilitas yang disediakan Toneri. Selama ini Toneri selalu berusaha menyembunyikan kekayaannya. Dia tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau _glamour_. Namun demi Yuta, ia berani keluar dari zona nyamannya.

"Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk formalitas, bukan untuk kesenanganmu," kata Toneri sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yuta tersenyum angkuh. "Terserah padamu," ujarnya pelan sambil memakai kacamata hitam. Ia menyusul masuk ke dalam mobil setelah memastikan semua barangnya sudah keluar dari bagasi pesawat. Meski kaya, Yuta sangat protektif terhadap apa pun yang menjadi miliknya. Termasuk Gaara.

"Kita akan mengurus sekolahmu terlebih dahulu. Aku sudah melacak kelas Gaara. Mansionnya masih sama, tapi Gaara tinggal di apartemen bersama Hinata," kata Toneri beberapa saat setelah mobil melaju meninggalkan bandara. Ia mengambil ponselnya di saku dan mencari sesuatu. "Aku baru mendapatkan alamat apartemennya kemarin," tambahnya sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Yuta.

Yuta mengambil ponsel tersebut lalu mengangkat kacamatanya ke atas kepala. Dalam ponsel tersebut terdapat sebuah file yang berisi semua data-data pribadi Gaara dan Hinata. Yuta membacanya dengan seksama tanpa mengeluarkan suara atau komentar apa pun. Ia mengembalikan ponsel tersebut tidak lama kemudian. "Ini mudah. Aku mengenal Gaara dengan baik untuk mengetahui sifat aslinya."

Toneri mengangguk singkat. "Oke, tapi bagaimana jika semuanya tidak sesuai rencanamu?"

"Seperti?"

"Dia sudah jatuh cinta?"

Yuta tersenyum miring. "Cinta adalah hal yang konyol. Dia membuatmu menjadi dan melakukan hal-hal yang kau benci. Menjijikkan."

"Kau membicarakan dirimu sendiri."

Yuta mengendikkan bahu. " _Yes, I do_."

.

Mansion Toneri, seperti yang sudah diduga Yuta, sangat sepi; mati. Orang tua Toneri hampir tidak pernah pulang ke Jepang. Mereka lebih memilih sibuk dalam pekerjaan dan tidak memedulikan Toneri sama sekali. Yuta bahkan tidak ingat wajah paman dan bibinya itu. Mereka hanya pernah bertemu sekali.

Toneri sendiri tidak terlalu peduli dengan orang tuanya. Selama ia mempunyai apa yang ia inginkan, kasih sayang orang tua tidaklah berarti baginya. Mereka memiliki kehidupan yang persis sama. Bedanya, Yuta mengharapkan perhatian kedua orang tuanya.

" _The perks of being rich_ ," ketus Yuta dengan nada benci yang kental. Ia menidurkan dirinya di sofa lalu memanggil salah satu pelayan untuk membawakannya segelas _wine_.

Toneri mengendikkan bahu. " _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ akan pulang besok untuk bertemu denganmu," katanya, "yang berarti aku akan bekerja seharian di toko buku. Kau harus meminta orang tuaku mengurus sekolahmu di sini."

Yuta mengerutkan dahi. "Kenapa bukan kau?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengambil resiko Hinata melihatku."

"Seperti dia mengenalku saja."

"Dia akan bertanya, dan mungkin dia akan mengingatmu karena kalian pernah satu sekolah dulu."

Pelayan tersebut kembali dengan dua gelas dan sebotol _wine_ asli dari Yunani. Ia meletakkannya di meja, lalu membungkuk sebelum pergi. Yuta mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kau dari Yunani?"

Toneri mengangguk. "Berlibur sebentar di sana sebelum bertemu denganmu." Ia membuka tutup botol dan menuangkan cairan ungu itu ke dalam kedua gelas tersebut. "Vinsanto Santorini, _wine_ asli yang hanya dijual di sana. Mereka tidak pernah mencoba untuk mengekspornya," katanya lalu memberikan salah satu gelas pada Yuta.

Yuta bangkit duduk lalu mengambil gelas tersebut dari tangan Toneri dan segera mencicipinya. Ia mengangguk-angguk mengenai rasanya, enggan memberi pujian.

"Ingat, kau harus bersikap manis pada kedua orang tuaku besok."

Yuta meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong. "Dengar, Toneri, kau yang membutuhkanku di sini, jadi kau lebih baik mengurus semuanya sendiri," katanya sebelum beranjak dari sofa dan masuk ke kamar.

.

 **Selasa, 23 Februari 2016**

"Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Aku tidak mengerti soal nomor dua belas."

Meja pendek di depan sofa empuk —yang sedang ditiduri Gaara—kini penuh dengan buku-buku Hinata. Ujian fisika dilaksanakan Senin depan, dan Hinata cukup positif dia akan lulus jika belajar mulai hari ini. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh, yang berarti ini waktu Gaara untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dan memang itu yang sedang ia lakukan.

Gaara melirik Hinata. "Kau tidak mengerti soal mana pun."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. "Setidaknya aku mencoba."

Gaara tersenyum, menyimpan ponselnya lalu bangkit dari sofa. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas sebelum meneliti buku Hinata. Setelah membaca soal, Gaara berpikir, inilah alasan mengapa semua bukunya ada di rumah Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, Gaara menutup buku lalu merapikan kertas-kertas berisi coretan-coretan angka milik Hinata.

"Um, Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Kau sedang apa?"

"Mengatur bukumu karena belajar adalah hal yang menyebalkan."

"Tapi—"

Gaara meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Hinata. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan hal lain?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Seperti?"

Gaara tersenyum misterius. Ia berdiri dan melangkah ke kamar, lalu kembali bersama sebuah penutup mata. "Kau tidak boleh melihat, hanya boleh menerima," kata Gaara sambil memakaikan benda tersebut pada Hinata.

"Um, t-terdengar tidak menyenangkan," ujar Hinata gugup. Gaara selalu mempunyai permainan-permainan aneh yang selalu berujung di ranjang. Hinata curiga ini juga salah satunya.

"Memang akan sangat menyenangkan," gumam Gaara. Ia mendudukkan Hinata di sofa lalu beranjak ke dapur. Ia kembali dengan sejumlah permen dan cokelat. Ada juga segelas es batu. "Ingat, kau hanya boleh menerima."

Hinata mengangguk ragu. Tangannya berkeringat karena gugup. Ia bisa mendengar Gaara melakukan sesuatu sebelum merasakan benda manis di dorong masuk ke mulutnya. Permen. Selanjutnya cokelat, lalu es batu. Dan begitu seterusnya. Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah ia terlihat kurus sampai Gaara membuatnya makan makanan manis di tengah malam.

Beberapa saat kemudian permainan mulai berubah. Tidak ada lagi manis makanan, hanya ada manis bibir Gaara. Hinata menahan dada Gaara yang semakin menghimpitnya, namun Gaara menahan kedua tangan Hinata dalam satu genggaman dan mengalungkannya di lehernya.

"G-Gaara, besok sekolah—"

" _Nobody cares_ ," potong Gaara lalu menggendong Hinata ala bridal style, membawanya ke kamar, mengunci pintu, dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda.

.

 **Senin, 29 Februari 2016**

Yuta melihat penampilannya di cermin sekali lagi. Seragam sekolahnya ini mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya bersama Gaara. Pemikiran itu membuatnya kesal. Sekarang ada orang lain yang mengambil posisinya di samping Gaara. Yuta tahu perebutan ini akan sangat mudah. Gadis itu belum mengenal Gaara dengan cukup baik. Gaara sangat mudah dimanipulasi. Pikirannya yang labil membuat keputusan yang diambilnya tidak pernah tetap dan tidak pernah bertahan lama. Terutama bila menyangkut perasaan.

Terdengar ketukan di pintu kamarnya. Sebelum menerima persetujuan dari Yuta, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan Toneri dengan kemeja biasa yang selalu ia pakai jika akan bekerja di toko buku. "Kau sudah siap?" tanyanya sambil menilai penampilan Yuta dari atas ke bawah.

Yuta mengambil tas sekolahnya yang hanya berisi ponsel dan tempat pensil. "Yup. Ayo berangkat."

Toneri mengangguk sekali lalu mengantar Yuta ke pintu depan. Setelah Yuta masuk ke dalam mobil, ia memberi isyarat agar Yuta menurunkan kaca jendela. "Setelah kau sampai di rumah, telepon aku."

"Dan jika aku tidak pulang ke rumah?"

Toneri menyeringai. " _Mission complete_."

Yuta meniru seringai Toneri. Ia menaikkan kaca jendela dan mobil segera melaju menuju jalan raya yang sudah mulai sibuk. Dulu ia tidak melewati jalan ini ketika pergi ke sekolah. Dulu ia memiliki rumah yang tidak jauh dari sekolah, juga tidak jauh dari rumah Gaara. Mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama.

Kehidupannya cukup baik saat itu. Semuanya terasa sempurna bagi Yuta. Sampai ia mengetahui obsesi Gaara pada pernikahan. Yuta tidak suka pernikahan. Yang ia tahu, pernikahan tidak membuatnya bahagia. Kedua orang tuanya menikah, namun jarang bertemu, selalu sibuk di kantor.

Yuta tidak mau mengalami hal-hal tersebut. Masa kecilnya yang kelam membuatnya tumbuh seperti monster. Ketika Gaara melamarnya, ia ketakukan. Ia takut sifat aslinya akan keluar seiring berjalannya waktu dan Gaara akan berbalik membencinya. Yuta tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

Di saat yang sama, kedua orang tuanya bercerai. Yuta dipaksa ikut ke Jerman bersama ayahnya. Ibunya yang memang tidak pernah menginginkan seorang anak tidak merasa keberatan. Baginya, Yuta hanya sebuah beban.

Lamunan Yuta pecah ketika sekolah yang sangat familiar terpampang di hadapannya. Yuta tersenyum miring. _Waktunya melaksanakan misi_. Setelah mobil berhenti dan pintu dibukakan, Yuta turun. Banyak orang memaku pandangannya pada Yuta, tetapi Yuta tidak peduli.

Ia melangkah menuju kantor guru untuk bertemu kepala sekolah. Kepala sekolah tidak berbicara banyak, ia hanya memberi jadwal pelajaran dan kunci loker, lalu menyerahkan Yuta pada Kakashi, wali kelasnya.

" _Well_ , Yuta, senang melihatmu kembali," kata Kakashi ketika mereka keluar dari kantor guru.

"Semua orang pasti merasa begitu," balas Yuta dengan nada angkuh.

Kakashi menggeleng pelan.

Bel masuk berbunyi dan murid-murid berlarian masuk ke dalam kelas. Beberapa berhenti di tengah jalan ketika melihat Yuta. Mata mereka menggambarkan keterkejutan diwarnai sedikit ketakutan. Beberapa tidak segan-segan melemparkan tatapan benci. Yuta tersenyum angkuh. _Some things never change_.

Koridor sudah sepi ketika mereka sampai ke depan kelas. Ketika Kakashi masuk, Yuta dapat mendengar kelas yang sangat ribut seperti pasar. Bahkan ada yang berteriak mengusir Kakashi karena mereka belum siap ujian hari ini.

Kakashi dengan sabar menenangkan kelas sebelum berkata, "Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, _well_ , tidak bisa dibilang baru karena kalian semua mungkin mengenalnya."

"Aku mungkin kenal kalau di seorang gadis bertubuh seksi," celetuk Suigetsu yang dibalas lemparan sandal oleh Ino.

"Pertanyaannya adalah, dari mana Ino mendapatkan sandal?" Naruto bersuara.

"Aku punya banyak barang di sini," jawab Ino sambil melipat tangan di depan dada.

Kakashi mengembuskan napas lelah. Ia menenangkan kelas sekali lagi sebelum memanggil Yuta masuk. Yuta memasang senyum palsu terbaiknya. " _Well_ , kalau kalian lupa, namaku Yuta Kamora, dan, hm, senang bertemu kalian kembali."

Reaksi yang diberikan kelas sangat beragam. Di antaranya, ada Sasuke dan Naruto yang membulatkan mata. Mereka bertukar tatap, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Gaara yang terdiam. Postur tubuhnya sangat kaku, aura ketegangan terpancar dengan jelas.

Di depan, Yuta tersenyum kecil ke arah Gaara. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, dan Naruto terlihat frustasi. Mereka mengenal Gaara cukup baik untuk mengetahui sifat aslinya. Dan mereka berharap dan berdoa agar mereka salah menilai Gaara selama ini.

.

.

Gaara pernah jatuh cinta.

Pada sebuah boneka panda yang ia menangkan di Arcade.

Waktu itu Gaara masih berumur lima tahun. Ia merasa sangat senang berhasil memenangkan suatu permainan di salah satu stan Arcade. Penjaga stan memberinya sebuah boneka beruang cokelat yang dinamakannya Pindy.

Pindy mungkin hanya boneka panda biasa. Tapi bagi Gaara, Pindy sangat berharga baginya. Kemana pun Gaara pergi, Pindy pasti bersamanya. Bahkan jika bumi terbelah, benda-benda di langit jatuh, tsunami menyerang, atau singkatnya dunia kiamat, Gaara akan memastikan Pindy bersamanya.

Mereka tidak bisa terpisahkan. Seperti yang dipercayai Hiashi, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan pasangan yang saling mencintai. Meskipun yang dicintai adalah sebuah boneka—yang mustahil memiliki perasaan.

Dari kecil, Gaara memiliki obsesi pada pernikahan. Semua orang berhak memiliki kepercayaan, dan Gaara percaya, pernikahan adalah salah satu hal yang wajib dilakukan jika kau menyukai sesuatu atau pun seseorang. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Gaara mengerti bahwa benda tak bisa dinikahi. Namun kepercayaannya pada pernikahan tetap sama dan tidak bisa diganggu-gugat.

Sore itu, keluarga Sabaku memilih untuk menikmati kembang api di taman dekat Shibuya. Entah untuk merayakan apa, semua orang hanya datang berkumpul untuk melihat kembang api warna-warni yang diletuskan ke langit.

Gaara tidak pernah suka kembang api. Ia takut. Gaara kecil takut pada letusan. Tapi Gaara kecil tidak takut pada kegelapan, maupun kesendirian. Dengan itu, Gaara memutuskan memisahkan diri dari keluarganya dan menyelenggarakan pernikahannya dengan Pindy di tepi danau, di bawah pohon sakura.

Ya, pernikahan itu hanya dihadiri oleh Gaara sebagai mempelai laki-laki, Pindy sebagai mempelai perempuan, rumput yang bergoyang, angin yang berembus, serta suara gemericik air danau akibat ikan-ikan yang turut bersuka cita atas pernikahan Gaara dan Pindy.

Namun jika diperhatikan baik-baik, seorang gadis kecil juga turut serta menjadi tamu tak diundang dalam pernikahan Gaara dan Pindy. Gadis itu hanya bersembunyi; menatap dalam diam selama berlangsungnya pernikahan.

Gaara merasa kurang. Ia tahu, dalam pernikahan diperlukan cincin. Tapi, sekarang ia tidak punya cincin untuk diberikan pada Pindy.

Setelah pernikahan selesai diselenggarakan, Gaara membawa Pindy menuju toko perhiasan. Pegawai-pegawai yang bekerja di sana menatap Gaara dengan pandangan gemas. Beberapa perempuan yang lewat mencubit pipi Gaara. Tapi Gaara tidak terpengaruh. Tidak. Dia tidak akan pernah selingkuh dari Pindy.

Sayang beribu sayang, cincin seukuran jari manusia tidak cocok untuk Pindy. Gaara merasa sedih, namun tidak menyerah. Kembang api masih mewarnai langit dan merusak gendang telinga Gaara.

Gaara yakin keluarganya masih sibuk dengan jajanan di sekitar taman, jadi ia memutuskan membawa Pindy ke toko perhiasan lain. Kali ini toko perhiasan yang khusus untuk cincin besar, seukuran dengan tangan Pindy. Well, begitulah yang dipikirkan Gaara.

Cincin besar itu adalah gelang. Gaara membeli dua; satu untuknya berwarna merah, dan satu untuk Pindy berwarna putih. Gelang-cincin itu pas untuk mereka berdua, dan Gaara merasa senang. Ia memutuskan akan mengajak Pindy untuk berjalan-jalan besok. Namun sekarang, ia harus mencari keluarganya, yang mungkin sedang mencarinya.

Esoknya, sesuai yang dikatakan Gaara, ia sudah membawa Pindy jalan-jalan sejak pagi-pagi buta. Mereka tidak pergi terlalu jauh dari rumah, tapi tidak juga terlalu dekat dengan rumah. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Pindy sebagai suami istri, dan ia tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun.

Gaara memilih berjalan-jalan di sekitar Shibuya yang tidak pernah sepi. Gaara kecil bertanya-tanya apa yang orang-orang tersebut lakukan di pagi buta seperti ini, meski pertanyaan itu lebih cocok ditujukan padanya.

Lalu Sadako itu muncul. Sadako itu berambut cokelat. Sadako itu memiliki aura membunuh. Sadako itu pasti malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Laki-laki tidak bermain boneka!" bentak Sadako itu lalu mendorong Gaara hingga jatuh.

Gaara salah, Sadako itu penghancur hubungan.

Tidak sampai di situ, Sadako Penghancur Hubungan mengambil Pindy dari pelukan Gaara, lalu menginjak-injaknya di tanah.

Gaara menatap Pindy dalam diam. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan emosi, tapi dalam hati ia menangis.

Lalu Sadako lain muncul. Kali ini berambut indigo. Sadako yang lain itu mendorong Sadako Penghancur Hubungan, kemudian mengambil Pindy—yang sudah kotor dan robek di beberapa sisi—dari tanah.

Gaara memutuskan, Sadako yang lain itu merupakan Sadako yang baik hati.

Kedua Sadako itu berselisih. Gaara tetap menonton dalam diam. Ia mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi memilih untuk menatap Pindy, dan mengabaikan kedua Sadako tersebut.

Sampai tiba-tiba, Sadako Baik Hati berlari menjauh, dan Sadako Penghancur Hubungan menyusulnya.

Gaara ditinggal sendirian.

Sadako Baik Hati membawa Pindy bersamanya.

Gaara tidak tahu Pindy dibawa kemana. Gaara hanya bisa duduk di pinggir jalan, menunggu di sana sampai matahari sudah setengah jalan menuju singgasananya, lalu tetap menunggu saat matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya.

Beberapa orang memberikannya makanan, berpikir mungkin dia adalah anak yang dibuang. Beberapa orang yang lain hanya menatapnya iba. Beberapa yang lain berpura-pura tidak melihat.

Gaara masih di sana. Menunggu.

Gaara tidak pernah menangis. Itu bukanlah dirinya. Menangis tidak pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Baginya, menangis hanya untuk orang yang lemah. Dan Gaara tidak mau menjadi lemah.

Dua belas jam terlewati, dengan Gaara yang tetap menunggu di pinggir jalan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Biasanya Shibuya tetap ramai, tapi entah karena apa, kali ini Shibuya terasa sepi. Hanya beberapa orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang.

Itu seperti Gaara memang ingin dibiarkan sendirian. Dalam kegelapan.

Gaara menunduk, menyerah pada keadaan. Ia yakin mami Karura sedang aibuk mencarinya. Tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Karura menemukan dirinya di sini.

"Hei."

Gaara mendongak.

Sadako Baik Hati telah kembali, dengan Pindy dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Suara Sadako itu sangat lembut dan menggemaskan, khas anak-anak berumur lima tahunan. Ia berjongkok, tersenyum lebar pada Gaara sambil menyodorkan Pindy padanya.

Gaara mengambil Pindy. Menatapnya rindu, lalu memeluknya. Pindy dipenuhi wangi lavender, Pindy juga sudah bersih, dan Pindy tidak robek lagi. Gaara berasumsi Sadako Baik Hati-lah yang memperbaikinya.

Sadako itu kembali berdiri tegak. Ia masih memberikan senyuman lebar pada Gaara, sampai-sampai matanya tidak kelihatan. Gaara hanya memerhatikan Sadako itu dalam diam saat Sadako Baik Hati itu berlari menjauh—kembali meninggalkan Gaara.

Sadako itu berlari menuju seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat mirip dengannya. Seseorang itu menggendongnya dan memeluknya, lalu kembali menurunkannya.

Gaara bertanya-tanya apakah Sadako memang memiliki seorang ibu.

Sadako dan ibunya menoleh pada Gaara, yang masih menatap dalam diam. Mereka melambai, tersenyum ramah, lalu berjalan menjauh sambil bergandengan tangan.

Gaara menatap Pindy dan memutuskan untuk pulang. Ia memeluk Pindy erat, takut seseorang akan mengambilnya kembali. Tapi Gaara tersenyum. Senyum kecil yang hampir tidak terlihat.

Di depan rumah, Karura sudah menunggunya. Wajahnya tidak terlihat cemas, ia tahu Gaara akan kembali. Ia percaya pada anak-anaknya.

"Kencannya bagaimana?"

Itu yang ditanyakan Karura saat Gaara memeluknya. Gaara tidak menjawab, hanya memeluk Karura yang tersenyum lembut.

Gaara pernah jatuh cinta.

Pada seorang Sadako Baik Hati, yang menolong Pindy-nya.

.

Tahun-tahun terlewati, Gaara selalu memikirkan Sadako itu. Tak terlintas di pikiran Gaara untuk mengganti julukannya. Baginya, Sadako sudah cukup.

Saat ia mulai memasuki sekolah menengah pertama, ia mulai melakukan pergerakan. Dirinya sudah besar, Gaara tahu itu, Gaara tahu ia sudah bisa mencari informasi mengenai gadis itu.

Ia meminta pada Katashi untuk mencari tahu tentang Sadako. Katashi bingung, tapi menurut. Ia memberikan gambar Sadako asli dan membuat Gaara tidak bisa tidur selama seminggu karena ketakutan dan mimpi buruk.

Lalu Gaara menjelaskan lebih spesifik tentang Sadako yang ia maksud. Spesifiknya: berambut indigo, mirip Sadako, baik hati, suaranya lembut, dan senyumnya manis.

Katashi ingat ia sempat berpikir akan mengalami penuaan dini karena desakan Gaara untuk mencari tahu tentang seorang gadis yang informasi spesifiknya sama sekali tidak spesifik.

Kankuro juga ingat Gaara berusaha menulis lagu tentang Sadako tersebut lalu merekamnya sendiri dan ngotot ingin disebarkan ke seluruh dunia agar Sadako yang ia maksud dapat mendengar panggilannya.

Temari juga ingat, lagu Gaara sangat datar, rata-rata semua bernada mi, dan kata di akhir lagu bernada do rendah yang hampir meleset ke nada lain.

Bahkan Karura tidak bisa lupa bagaimana suara dan ekspresi Gaara saat menyanyikan lagu tersebut. Keduanya sama-sama datar. Tidak memiliki emosi sedikit pun.

Gaara masih baik-baik saja saat itu, walau pun kewarasaanya sempat menghilang karena obsesinya pada Sadako Baik Hati. Ia bersumpah di hadapan keluarganya akan menikahi Sadako tersebut sedetik setelah ia menemukannya.

Lalu kecelakaan itu terjadi.

Kecelakaan itu tidak membuatnya amnesia, tidak membuatnya koma, atau pun merusak salah satu organ tubuhnya.

Namun, kecelakaan itu membuat Gaara melupakan sesuatu.

Sadako Baik Hati.

Gaara tahu dia melupakan sesuatu dan ingin mencari tahu. Ia merasa kurang, hampa, dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat itu ia masih kelas tiga SMP. Obat-obatan, rokok, alkohol, tidak dapat dihindari lagi. Saat menginjak kelas satu SMA, Gaara sempat melakukan seks bebas dan menjadi psikopat. Itulah yang membuat semua orang takut padanya.

Sampai gadis itu datang.

Murid pindahan, dari Kyoto, Yuta Kamora.

Gadis itu berhasil membuat Gaara berubah. Ia berhasil membuat Gaara sadar bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu salah. Ia berhasil membuat Gaara berhenti menggunakan obat-obatan, merokok, bahkan seks bebas. Karena jika nafsunya perlu disalurkan, Yuta akan selalu ada di sampingnya.

Mereka selalu bersama. Tidak pernah terpisahkan. Keluarga Gaara mengenal Yuta, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Mereka selalu bergandengan di sekolah.

Selalu tertawa bersama.

Selalu bercengkerama bersama.

Selalu melewati gadis berambut indigo yang mirip sadako.

Gaara yang pada dasarnya memang terobsesi pada pernikahan segera melamar Yuta. Tapi, sayang beribu sayang Tomoko, ayah Yuta, menolak lamarannya dengan alasan mereka berdua masih terlalu kecil.

Lalu Yuta pergi. Setelah enam bulan bersama, Yuta pergi ke Jerman meninggalkan Gaara sendirian

Tapi Gaara tidak berubah kembali menjadi monster. Tidak. Dia tidak lagi melakukan hal-hal seperti yang dulu ia lakukan. Ia tidak mau kembali merusak hidupnya.

Meskipun demikian, Gaara memiliki obsesi lain selain pernikahan. Dada besar. Ya, ia terobsesi pada dada besar. Tangannya yang selalu menjamah dada Yuta yang besar, merindukan sensasi itu. Ia ingin merasakannya lagi. Tak jarang Gaara membayar perempuan-perempuan nakal berdada besar yang ia temui di bar untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Tapi Gaara tidak bisa melupakan Yuta. Ia menginginkan Yuta. Ia merindukan Yuta. Dan ia bertanya-tanya mengapa Yuta meninggalkannya tanpa memberitahu terlebih dahulu.

Gaara sepenuhnya lupa pada Sadako Baik Hati. Ia juga sudah lupa pada Pindy. Kini Yuta-lah yang mendominasi pikirannya.

Sampai pertemuannya dengan Hinata.

Saat itu hujan, dan ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuh Hinata yang menggiurkan. Ia tidak pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Atau itulah yang ia ingat.

Dada Hinata mirip dengan dada Yuta. Besar. Berisi. Padat. Dan Gaara suka itu. Malam setelah pertemuan mereka, Gaara ingin menikah. Ia ingin menikahi Hinata yang baru saja ditemuinya. Dan ia tidak sabar untuk menunggu hari di mana ia benar-benar akan menikah. Dalam sekejap, Yuta menghilang dari pikirannya, digantikan oleh Hinata.

Hm, mungkin Gaara memiliki penyakit cepat lupa.

Atau itu hanya ketidak-peduliaan.

 _Who cares?_

Yang penting ia bahagia.

Sampai Yuta kembali lagi hari ini.

Gaara pernah berjanji pada dirinya agar tidak pernah kembali ke masa lalu. Tapi Gaara lupa, ia memiliki dua masa lalu; satu yang tidak diingatnya namun sangat ingin ia ingat, satu lagi diingatnya namun sangat ingin ia lupakan.

Gaara memikirkan janjinya. Masa lalu mana yang ia janji tidak akan pernah kembali lagi? Dulu ia yakin, yang ia maksud adalah masa lalunya bersama Yuta. Tapi setelah dia kembali... Gaara tidak lagi yakin dengan janjinya.

Semua memori masa lalunya bersamaYuta berputar dalam pikirannya bagaikan kaset rusak. Tidak bisa hilang, tidak bisa berhenti. Meski ia pernah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Hinata, tapi ia tidak tahu bahwa Yuta-lah yang mengisi sebagian besar hatinya.

Tangannya yang digenggam Hinata ia lepaskan. Wajahnya berubah dingin, dan matanya terkunci dengan tatapan Yuta. Hinata memanggilnya, namun tak dihiraukannya. Dunianya akan kembali seperti dulu.

Dunia yang hanya mampu menampung dirinya dan Yuta.

 **TBC**

 **Holaaa~**

 **Phew, setelah semester yang panjang dan super sibuk ini, saya akhirnya bisa update! Mulai sekarang saya bakal buat deadline mungkin ya, soalnya kalo nggak yaa kayak gini nih, digantung begitu lama~ Padahal diri sendiri juga penasaran wkwkwkwk xD**

 **Ada dua chapter yang saya gabungkan di sini. Awalnya mau saya pisah, tapi rasanya klo dalam satu chapter aja lebih nyambung and bagus and panjang, hehehe... Saya gk tahu kapan lagi bisa update, tapi saya bakal buat jadwal biar gk terlalu lama.**

 **Di chap ini akhirnya semua udah kelihatan, tinggal kita lihat gimana Hinata-nya wkwkwk...**

 **Special thanks to:**

Rapita Azzalia, ana, srilestsri, Lisna Wati716, HHS Hyuuga L, heoalienjoong, AsahinaUchiHaruno, Megumi Amythyst, IkaS18, Green Oshu, hiru nesaan, Lady Bloodie, anita. indah. 777, nurul. hikakey, si peak, nishlchan, mikyu, Lyvero, icaraissa11, nayasant. japaneze, Morita Naomi, Guest, anita, Sabaku rennee, OnadVia, syifakazeyuki, maplemalfoy

 **Note: Saya sebagai author juga punya kehidupan di luar ffn. Saya punya kesibukan tersendiri dan kadang, biar ide udah mengalir begitu deras dan pengen cepet-cepet nulis, saya gak bisa karena gak punya waktu. Saya memaklumi semua review kalian yang maksa saya update (krn sy jg gitu ke author lain jd mungkin karma kali ya wkwk) dan sy berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang sabar menunggu terutama** Guest **, entah siapa dirimu, tapi saya nulis chap ini cepat" karena takut review kamu muncul lagi wkwkwk xD. Terus ada** maplemalfoy **yang bersedia mengirimi saya PM, chapter ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian berdua** **J**


	10. Divorce

**Jumat, 18 Maret 2016**

Sudah dua minggu lebih sejak kedatangan Yuta ke Jepang. Sejak itu pula Gaara tidak pernah pulang ke apartemen. Dia bahkan hampir tidak kelihatan di sekolah. Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, dan Naruto membantu Hinata merahasiakan hal ini dari Hiashi dan Neji. Tidak hanya itu, mereka juga membantu Hinata mengisi waktu-waktu kosongnya yang kini sangat sepi tanpa Gaara. Hinata menjadi jarang berada di apartemen, keempat orang tersebut sibuk bergantian menemani Hinata ke suatu tempat. Atau mungkin hanya berkumpul di suatu rumah untuk mengerjakan PR.

Seperti sekarang ini.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke mengeraskan volume lagunya dan memperbaiki letak _headphone_ -nya. Kini yang ia dengar hanyalah suara drum dan gitar listrik dari band favoritnya. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama; sedetik kemudian _headphone_ tersebut ditarik paksa oleh Naruto. "Hey!"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi!"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang mendengar lagu?!"

"Persetan dengan lagumu, aku tahu kau menghabiskan _marshmallow_ -ku!"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kita menerima mereka berdua di rumah kita yang damai, Shino. Ini terlalu melelahkan untuk telingaku," keluh Kiba yang sedari tadi berkutat dengan PR kimia.

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Kurasa mereka tidak akan seribut itu kalau saja seseorang mengaku dia yang menghabiskan _marshmallow_ itu."

Kiba meneguk ludah. "Kau harus menjadi sahabat yang baik hati, Hinata."

Hinata tertawa kecil.

Sasuke dan Naruto menyelesaikan pertengkaran mereka dengan _spin bottle_. Siapa yang ditunjuk mulut botol merupakan orang yang menghabiskan _marshmallow_ Naruto. Botol diletakkan di antara keduanya; menyisakan satu tempat kosong yang mengarah pada kelompok Kiba, Hinata, dan Shino.

"Oke, aku akan mulai!" seru Naruto, lalu mengangkat tangannya dan menghadap ke langit-langit sambil berkata, "Wahai kekuatan gaib di luar sana! Jadikanlah botol ini sebagai alat kejujuranmu! Tunjukkanlah kami siapa pencuri itu!"

Sasuke menepuk jidat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" desisnya.

Tanpa mengubah posisinya, Naruto menjawab dengan bisikan, "Diam, Sasuke, aku butuh konsentrasi."

"Kita akan langsung memutar botolnya."

"Jangan! Belum waktunya."

Sasuke memegang botol. "Akan ku putar sekarang."

Tepat sebelum Sasuke menggerakkan botol tersebut, tangan Naruto menahan. "Belum saatnya."

"Kau bertingkah konyol!"

Kiba tertawa. "Kalian bertingkah konyol!"

"Sekarang, Sasuke!"

Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan Sasuke segera memutar botolnya. Kesunyian mengisi ketika botol berputar-putar mencari tersangka. Naruto menatap botol tersebut tajam, merasa ini menentukan hidup dan mati. Botol mulai memelankan putarannya, dan ketika mulut botol akhirnya menunjuk ke sebuah arah, keheningan yang mencekam menyelimuti ruangan. Satu butir keringat Naruto jatuh menyentuh lantai. Ia berbalik perlahan ke arah yang ditunjuk mulut botol, dan ketika ia melihat siapa tersangkanya, tangannya mengepal, "Kibaaaa...!"

Kiba seketika melompat dari sofa dan segera berlari mengitari rumah dengan Naruto yang setia mengikuti. Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali mendengar lagu sambil menyamankan diri di samping Hinata. Bukan lagi hal asing bagi mereka setiap Sasuke bermanja-manja pada Hinata.

Dimulai dari hari ketika Yuta datang. Hinata sangat terpukul saat Gaara lebih memilih Yuta dibandingkan dirinya. Sasuke, selaku satu-satunya orang yang paling tahu dan mengerti masa lalu Gaara, menjelaskan segalanya. Karena itulah Sasuke merasa bertanggung jawab atas keterpurukan Hinata. Ia menemani Hinata siang dan malam; menghiburnya, dan seketika, mereka saling melekat satu sama lain.

Awalnya Naruto, Kiba, dan Shino merasa aneh—terutama Kiba. Dia yang paling sering mempertanyakan hubungan keduanya dan selalu berusaha memisahkan keduanya. Namun tindakannya itu sia-sia, dan akhirnya hal itu menjadi biasa dan normal. Sasuke tidak pernah menjelaskan hubungan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka, dan Hinata juga tak pernah mempertanyakan hal tersebut.

"Kalian datang besok?" Sasuke bertanya setelah melepas _headphone_ -nya. Ia menyimpan _headphone_ -nya di atas tumpukan buku lalu kembali menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata.

"Untuk apa?"

"Rapat acara prom."

Hinata berpikir sesaat, lalu mengangguk-angguk. "Ya, karena Ino bilang wajib."

Sasuke mendecak. "Ya, ya, aku lupa itu wajib."

"Hey, aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan hari ini," kata Kiba sembari mendudukkan diri di lantai—di depan meja yang berhadapan dengan sofa tempat Hinata, Sasuke, dan Shino duduk.

"Kau terdengar seperti Phineas," celetuk Naruto yang ikut duduk di samping Kiba.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya, "Kalian sudah selesai?"

Naruto mengendikkan bahu, "Kiba berjanji akan membelikanku yang baru."

"Oke, oke, kembali ke topik." Kiba berdeham, "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pub malam ini?"

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya. "Sudah jam lima."

"Berarti masih ada waktu untuk mandi," gumam Naruto.

"Aku dan Shino tidak ikut," kata Hinata lembut, disusul anggukan setuju Shino.

Kiba menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Kita semua ikut, oke?"

"Hinata tidak bisa pergi ke pub. Kenapa? Karena—"

"Shino, ayolah. Untuk sekali ini saja," Kiba memohon. Ia menatap Hinata dan Shino dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan kedua tangannya bersatu di depan dadanya.

Hinata menipiskan bibirnya lalu menoleh ke arah Shino. "Baiklah," kemudian kembali pada Kiba, "kita ikut."

" _Sweet_!" seru Naruto sambil berdiri. "Ayo pulang, Sasuke," lanjutnya sembari mengambil kunci mobil di partisi. Ia melempar salah satu kunci ke arah Sasuke yang langsung ditangkap dengan baik. "Kami kembali jam sembilan."

Kiba menggeleng. "Setengah sembilan."

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Ia bangkit berdiri, mengecup pipi Hinata, lalu meyusul Naruto yang sedari tadi menunggu di pintu. Sebelum keluar, Naruto bertanya, "Kita ke pub mana?"

Kiba tersenyum bangga dan puas seolah-olah telah menunggu pertanyaan itu diajukan sejak lama. "Ame no Itami."

.

Ame no Itami adalah pub yang sudah terkenal sejak lama. Pendirinya yang sudah lama mati mewariskan pub tersebut pada anak-anaknya. Dan hal itu dilakukan secara turun-temurun. Kini, pub tersebut dipegang oleh Nagato, kakak dari si kembar Yahiko dan Konan. Kiba yang cukup dekat dengan Yahiko sering mendapat undangan untuk minum gratis di Ame. Ia selalu menolak, namun tidak hari ini.

"Kita harus merahasiakan ini," kata Naruto.

Shino melirik arlojinya. "Sudah jam sembilan. Kita sudah tidur biasanya."

" _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ pasti mengamuk kalau tahu aku ke pub," Naruto kembali membuka suara.

Kiba mengerutkan dahi. "Jadi siapa yang selalu menemani Gaara ke pub?"

"Kita akan masuk atau tidak?" sela Hinata yang masih sedikit sensitif dengan nama Gaara.

"Kau sangat bersemangat, Hinata," ujar Kiba. Ia merenggangkan tubuhnya tanpa alasan lalu berseru dengan cengiran di wajah, "Ayo!"

Sasuke memutar bola mata. Ia merangkul Hinata lalu menariknya masuk. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melakukan itu," ujarnya pelan.

"Dia memang selalu melebih-lebihkan segala sesuatu."

"Seperti Naruto."

Hinata mengagguk. "Yup."

Di dalam, suara musik yang mengentak-entak menulikan telinga Hinata. Bau keringat, alkohol, parfum, dan rokok yang bercampur menjadi satu menusuk penciumannya dan membuatnya terbatuk-batuk beberapa saat. Cahaya yang begitu minim menjadikan ruangan gelap ini sesak. Sasuke, menjadi orang yang paling setia di samping Hinata, menuntunnya melewati kumpulan orang yang melompat-lompat tak jelas, menuju ke sudut ruangan yang _sedikit_ lebih tenang. "Dari luar tidak terdengar apa pun," komentar Sasuke setelah mereka duduk.

"Yup, itu yang hebat dari pub ini," kata Kiba yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama Naruto dan Shino. "Gedung kedap suara, fasilitas kelas atas, dan undangan gratis. Minum sepuasmu karena semuanya gratis!"

"Kau pernah ke pub sebelumnya, Kiba?" Hinata bertanya dengan kerutan di dahi. Ia merasa suaranya akan habis jika harus berteriak setiap berbicara sepanjang malam.

Kiba membuka mulutnya, namun tidak mengatakan apa pun. Mulutnya tertutup perlahan dan ia larut dalam pikirannya beberapa saat. "Tidak," jawabnya sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Jadi kenapa kau begitu bersemangat?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi menutup telinganya.

"Mungkin karena ini gratis," Kiba menjawab, lalu mengendikkan bahu.

"Yo, kawan!" seru Yahiko yang langsung disambut heboh oleh Kiba. "Aku membawakan kalian minuman spesial malam ini," katanya, disusul masuknya seorang gadis cantik dengan dandanan berlebihan berbalutkan sedikit kain. Di tangannya terdapat nampan berisi tiga botol minuman alkohol berbeda jenis dan lima gelas kecil. Setelah semuanya diletakkan di meja, Yahiko kembali berseru, "Bacardi 151, Grappa, and Spirytus Vodka, _baby_!"

"Kita bisa pulang sekarang," kata Shino sambil berdiri.

"Wow, wow, wow, tenang, kawan," kata Yahiko sembari menahan Shino agar kembali duduk. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru. Malam ini kau harus minum sepuasmu karena semuanya gratis!" serunya lagi, suaranya meninggi di tiap kata.

"Itu yang ku katakan tadi!" teriak Kiba histeris. Mereka saling adu kepalan sebelum keluar untuk bergabung dengan kumpulan orang yang menari berlebihan.

"Aku benci bocah itu," gumam Shino pelan.

" _Well_ , mungkin kita harus mencoba satu per satu minumannya," usul Naruto.

"Um, kurasa itu bukan ide yang bagus," kata Hinata.

Naruto mengibaskan tangannya lalu membuka botol vodka dan menuangnya ke masing-masing gelas. "Sekali ini saja, Hinata. Kau tidak akan semabuk itu."

 **Tiga jam kemudian**

" _Go_ , Hinata!" teriak Naruto menyemangati Hinata yang sibuk dengan tariannya. Tubuhnya bergerak lincah mengikuti irama musik. Wajahnya merah, dan sebelah tangannya memegang gelas berisi minuman beralkohol.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Hanya satu gelas penuh vodka dan Hinata berubah menjadi orang lain. Naruto mempunyai kadar toleransi alkohol yang cukup tinggi, sehingga butuh beberapa gelas kemudian sebelum ia berubah seperti Hinata. Kiba tidak jauh beda. Yang kini masih sadar hanyalah Shino dan dirinya. Sasuke meneguk habis wiski-nya sebelum berdiri. "Waktunya pulang."

Shino—yang sudah merasa jenuh sedari tadi—mengangguk setuju sambil berdiri. Mereka melangkah menuju kumpulan orang yang sibuk mengentak-entakkan tubuh ke sana kemari. Shino mengambil Kiba yang sedikit jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata, sedangkan Sasuke berjalan menuju Hinata tanpa memedulikan Naruto.

"Hinata, waktunya pulang," ujar Sasuke agak keras sembari menahan tubuh Hinata agar berhenti bergerak.

Hinata awalnya tidak mau berhenti bergerak, namun pada akhirnya menurut dan mulai memelankan gerakan tubuhnya. Hinata kembali meneguk isi gelasnya, tetapi segera dicegah Sasuke. Ia mengambil gelas Hinata dan memberikannya pada orang lain yang masih sibuk menari. Hinata terdiam sebentar setelah gelasnya diambil, namun sedetik kemudian memasang senyum lebar lalu mulai menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. "Hey, tampan," katanya dengan suara serak, Sasuke mengangkat kedua alisnya.

Tangan Hinata bergerak untuk meraba dada Sasuke, tangan lainnya meremas pelan lengan atas Sasuke yang berotot. Ketika Hinata berjinjit untuk mendapatkan ciuman, Sasuke menahannya, "Kau sedang apa, Hinata?"

"Kau tidak ingin melakukan sesuatu denganku?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada seduktif.

Sasuke mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku cukup yakin Gaara belum pernah melihat sisi liarmu ini."

Hinata tertawa lepas sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak akan pernah," katanya.

"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto berujar sembari merangkul Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Naruto sinis. "Waktunya pulang, _Dobe_."

Naruto menggeleng. " _Nah_ , kau tidak cukup bersenang-senang. Kau harus mabuk sebelum pulang!"

"Yeah!" seru Hinata.

Sasuke menggeleng tegas. "Kita pulang sekarang."

 **Dua jam kemudian**

Shino menghela napas berat. Kini hanya dirinya sendiri yang tidak dalam pengaruh alkohol. Sasuke—setelah dipaksa oleh Naruto—mengikuti lomba minum bir terbanyak yang terdiri atas tiga babak. Sasuke berhasil memenangkan perlombaan tersebut, namun kesadarannya sendiri telah hilang. Ia kini bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

Melirik arloji, Shino kembali menghela napas. Sudah jam dua lewat, dan mereka harus berangkat ke sekolah jam sembilan pagi, yang berarti mereka harus bangun sekitar jam tujuh atau setengah delapan pagi. Shino memijat kepalanya yang mulai sakit.

"Yo, _man_!"

Shino mengangkat wajahnya. Seorang laki-laki dengan penampilan punk yang sangat esentrik segera duduk di sampingnya. Rambutnya berwarna pink, celana jinsnya robek di bagian lutut, paha, dan betis, tangannya memegang sebotol bir. Bajunya hanya sebatas dada, memamerkan otot perutnya yang terlihat berkilau karena keringat. Shino memutuskan untuk diam.

Lelaki itu duduk di samping Shino, meneguk birnya, kemudian bertanya, "Siapa namamu, kawan?"

Shino berdeham, "Shino."

Lelaki itu bertepuk tangan sekali lalu tertawa. "Kita mempunyai nama yang mirip." Ia kembali meneguk birnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Namaku Shinto, mirip, kan?"

Shino mengangguk kaku. _Time to go_. "Maaf, aku harus pergi mengambil teman-temanku," katanya sambil berdiri.

Shinto mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, sambil memajukan bibir bawahnya sedikit ke depan. "Tidak perlu kaku begitu," balasnya. Ia kembali meneguk birnya. "Hati-hati dengan orang mabuk, Shinto tanpa t," lanjutnya lalu tertawa.

Shino mengangguk singkat sebelum melarikan diri dari Shinto. Ia menembus orang-orang yang tidak berkurang sejak lima jam lalu. Malah Shino melihat ruangan ini lebih sesak dari sebelumnya. Ia melihat Kiba yang sedang bercerita heboh, lalu mengembuskan napas lega melihat orang-orang yang mendengar ceritanya adalah Hinata, Sasuke, dan Naruto. Setidaknya ini tidak menyulitkan proses pencarian.

Ketiganya tertawa mendengar cerita Kiba yang tidak dapat didengar Shino. Ia melangkah, mendorong beberapa orang yang menghalangi jalannya, dan kembali menghela napas berat setelah sampai di hadapan keempat sahabatnya yang masih sibuk tertawa.

"Shino! Aku merindukanmu," kata Kiba sembari merentangkan tangannya ke depan.

Shino menjaga jarak, lalu berujar tegas, "Kita harus pulang sekarang." Keempatnya terdiam; tidak ada tanda-tanda akan berdiri. Mereka saling melempar lirikan satu sama lain sebelum tertawa lepas, seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan Shino merupakan lelucon terbaik sepanjang tahun. Shino mengepalkan tangannya, "Sekarang," tegasnya sekali lagi.

"Oke, oke," kata Naruto. "Santai, Shino, waktu kita banyak di sini, bahkan ada yang berterbangan di langit," lanjutnya sambil menengadah disusul Kiba.

"Mungkin Shino benar," Hinata membuka suara, "kita harus pulang sekarang."

Sasuke mengendikkan bahu berkali-kali hingga terlihat tak normal. "Oke."

Mereka berempat berdiri, Shino mengangguk puas. Kiba mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun segera oleng dan hampir jatuh jika saja Shino tidak menahannya. Kiba tersenyum lebar sambil menatap Shino, "Ide bagus, kita akan berjalan sambil berangkulan!"

Naruto, tanpa diajak, segera merangkul Kiba dan Hinata, lalu Hinata menarik Sasuke. Mereka mulai melangkah dan bernyanyi bersama, pamit pada Yahiko yang sibuk dengan para jalang, lalu kembali bernyanyi, keluar, dan menyusuri trotoar Tokyo menuju rumah. Shino sempat menghentikan mereka dan mengatakan bahwa mereka membawa mobil, tapi mereka terlalu sibuk bernyanyi. Sasuke tidak bernyanyi, tapi ia tetap tidak menghiraukan Shino.

"Hey, Saskeh! Aku ingin tahu tentang hubunganmu dengan Hinata. Itu sangat mengganggu kau tahu," kata Kiba, Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke kembali mengendikkan bahunya berkali-kali. "Aku hanya menganggapnya kembaranku, maksudku, kita mirip, kan?"

Kiba dan Naruto berhenti melangkah membuat Shino mengembuskan napas lelah. Mereka diam sesaat sambil menatap Sasuke dan Hinata dengan mata disipitkan. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka mengangguk. "Mirip, mirip," gumam Naruto lalu kembali melangkah.

"Kalian tahu, tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang mirip Shino," Hinata ikut bercerita.

Shino mengangkat sebelah alisnya, Naruto bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Um, rambutnya pink dan celananya robek-robek. Bajunya juga kurang bahan."

"Lalu kenapa dia bisa mirip dengan Shino?" Kiba bertanya dengan alis berkerut.

"Karenaaa," Hinata tertawa sebelum melanjutkan dengan seruan, "namanya Shinto!" Naruto dan Kiba tertawa sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju. "Aku menyuruhnya menemui Shino tadi." Shino menepuk jidat. "Kau sudah kenalan dengannya, Shino?"

"Ya," jawab Shino singkat.

"Ahh~" Hinata mengembuskan napas lega. "Kalian pasti langsung cocok."

Shino menggelengkan kepalanya. Apartemennya masih jauh, dan Shino sudah memperkirakan mereka akan sampai sekitar pukul tiga pagi. Shino hanya berharap mereka tidak terlambat ke sekolah besok. Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Ino pasti tidak segan-segan memberi hukuman. Shino sekali lagi mengembuskan napas lelah sembari menuntun rombongannya belok kanan di perempatan.

.

"Helo, Yuta, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Yuta memutar bola mata. "Aku tidak butuh basa-basi, Toneri."

Toneri mengendikkan bahu sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Yuta. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, kau berhasil atau tidak?"

"Sstt," Yuta meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan mulut, "Suaramu bisa membangunkan si singa merah."

Toneri tersenyum kecil. "Kau mengusirku dari _mansion_ -ku sendiri, lalu bercinta dengan musuhku."

Yuta mengendikkan bahu. "Itu tugasku."

"Aku mau ini berhasil, Yuta. Aku tidak mau Hinata jatuh ke tangannya lagi."

Yuta mengembuskan napas sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. "Toneri, apa kau bodoh? Gaara bukan lagi ancaman untukmu. Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan detail informasi hubungan keduanya, seharusnya kau tahu siapa ancaman barumu sekarang."

Toneri mengerutkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Si _charming_ Uchiha itu dalam perjalanan merebut _Princess_ -mu, bodoh."

"Sasuke?"

"Kau berkembang dengan cepat, tapi tidak terlalu cepat."

Toneri memajukan tubuhnya. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Yuta memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu, Toneri, apa yang kau pikir tidak bisa dia lakukan?" Toneri mengepalkan tangannya. Ia berdiri dan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju pintu, meninggalkan Yuta dengan seringai terbaiknya. " _Once an evil, always an evil_ ," gumamnya sembari berdiri dari sofa. Pintu depan yang tertutup keras membuatnya tertawa senang. "Kau tidak bisa meminta bantuan pada rubah, Toneri. Seharusnya kau yang paling memahami hukum rimba."

Yuta melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar tidurnya. Ia masuk dengan perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Gaara. Tangannya bergerak membuka jubah tidurnya, mengekspos tubuhnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ia menghampiri Gaara, duduk di sampingnya, lalu mengelus surai merahnya. "Gaara," panggilnya lembut.

Gaara menggeliat pelan sebelum membuka mata. "Kau belum tidur?"

Yuta tersenyum nakal. "Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau mau ronde kelima."

Mata Gaara yang masih mengantuk mulai berkabut mendengar kalimat tersebut. Ia bangkit duduk dan mencium bibir Yuta penuh nafsu, sedangkan tangannya bergerak meraba kedua payudara Yuta. "Jam berapa ini? Besok kita harus sekolah."

Yuta menggeleng. "Aku berjanji kita akan bangun tepat waktu besok pagi."

Gaara tersenyum miring. "Kau sudah tidak bisa menahan nafsumu, Yuta?" tanyanya. Salah satu tangannya turun menuju liang sanggama Yuta, dan segera memasukkan dua jari ke dalamnya.

Yuta mendesah keras merasakan jari-jari Gaara bergerak liar dalam dirinya. Gaara selalu menjadikannya alat pemuas seks, dan itu yang Yuta sukai. Saat berhubungan dengannya, Gaara selalu seenaknya, mengendalikan Yuta sepenuhnya. Yuta senang diperlakukan demikian, namun hanya jika itu Gaara. Ia tidak tahu alasannya, tapi ia menduga mungkin karena ia terlalu lelah menjadi orang yang selalu mengendalikan.

Gaara menidurkan Yuta dan mempersiapkan dirinya. Yuta tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk merasakan batang Gaara dalam dirinya. Gaara, seperti biasa, bergerak cepat untuk mencapai klimaksnya. Yuta mendesah keras, dan menjadikan rambut Gaara sebagai pelampiasannya.

Gaara melepaskan dirinya, lalu membalik tubuh Yuta. Ia memasukkan dirinya dan bergerak lebih liar dari permainan sebelumnya. Ia lalu berhenti, dan memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Yuta yang lain. "Ah, aku selalu merindukan lubangmu yang satu ini," kata Gaara lalu mulai kembali bergerak.

Yuta memejamkan matanya menahan sakit. Gaara mempercepat gerakannya, Yuta semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada seprei. Ia merintih kesakitan, namun hal itu membuat Gaara semakin liar. Tidak lama kemudian, cairan hangat mengalir dalam lubang dubur Yuta, sedangkan setengahnya tumpah keluar bersamaan saat Gaara melepas batangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu," racau Gaara setelah menjatuhkan dirinya di tempat tidur dengan mata terpejam.

Yuta tersenyum kecil. Ia mengecup bibir Gaara pelan lalu membalas, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Ia lalu menyelimuti Gaara dan dirinya, kemudian menyamankan diri di samping Gaara.

Tidak lama kemudian Gaara memeluknya, dan Yuta kembali memasang senyum bahagia. Namun hal itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Gaara menggumamkan sebuah nama; "Hinata."

.

 **Sabtu, 19 Maret 2016**

 _Dip dip dip_

Kiba melenguh. Ia berbalik ke kiri dan menutup telinganya dengan bantal.

 _Tong teng tong_

Kali ini Naruto dan Hinata juga ikut terganggu.

Shino menghela napas. Apa yang ia takutkan semalam terjadi. Sudah pukul delapan lewat tiga puluh dua menit dan berbagai cara yang Shino lakukan belum ada yang berhasil membangunkan keempatnya. Sebagai final karena keputusasaan, Shino mengambil satu ember air.

 _Byur_

"Mama!" seru Naruto sambil tersentak duduk, sedangkan yang lain hanya tersentak duduk tanpa berseru apa pun.

"Atap bocor lagi?" tanya Kiba pada Shino yang berdiri sambil memegang ember. Kiba menyipitkan mata," Tunggu, kau yang menyiram kami?" Shino tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil jam dinding dan memasangnya di hadapan Kiba.

Satu

Dua

Tiga

"Terlambat!" seru Kiba dan Naruto bersamaan.

Hinata masih menggaruk kedua matanya sambil terus bergumam "Di mana aku," atau "Kepalaku terasa sakit," atau "Kenapa basah?" Sasuke memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata ke kamar. Di kamar, Sasuke masih berusaha menyadarkan Hinata, dan ketika Hinata akhirnya sadar apa yang sedang menimpa dirinya saat ini, ia panik.

"Hey, kau tidak boleh panik, oke?" Hinata mengangguk cepat. "Percepat waktu mandimu, kita masih punya waktu." Saat mengatakan hal itu, pikiran Sasuke menuju ke mobilnya.

Seketika rumah ribut dengan teriakan-teriakan "Cepat!" atau suara muntahan yang datang dari berbagai sisi rumah. Shino merasa bersyukur Akamaru sedang dititipkan di tetangga karena ia selalu menyerang Naruto di setiap kesempatan. Shino hanya berdiri di ruang keluarga dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sembari melihat teman-temannya berlarian ke sana kemari sambil berteriak-teriak tidak jelas.

"Shino, cepat, tutup pintu!" teriak Naruto sembari berlari menuju pintu bersama dengan yang lainnya.

Shino menghela napas lalu menyusul yang lainnya keluar. Di luar, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Kiba terdiam dengan wajah paling dongkol yang bisa mereka tampilkan. Di tangan Sasuke dan Naruto terdapat kunci mobil yang sedang dalam posisi siap digunakan. "Di mana mobilku?!" teriak Naruto frustasi.

"Oke, Shino, apa yang terjadi?" Kiba bertanya.

"Aku mencoba menghentikan kalian, tapi kalian sudah terlalu mabuk."

Naruto menepuk jidatnya berkali-kali.

"Jadi, kita naik apa?" Hinata bertanya sambil menggigit bibirnya.

"Hey, Hinata, ini pertama kalinya aku melihatmu dengan rambut terikat," kata Naruto.

Hinata bersemu. "M-mungkin lebih baik kulepas." Ia sudah akan melepas rambutnya jika saja Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba berteriak, "Jangan!" secara bersamaan.

"Begitu lebih baik, Nata," kata Kiba lembut. Naruto dan Sasuke mengangguk setuju. Hinata membalas senyum Kiba. Mereka begitu selama beberapa detik sampai Kiba menggeleng cepat lalu berkata, "Kembali ke masalah," katanya. Ia melihat sebuah taksi baru belok dari perempatan dan sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Kiba menangis haru. "Kita naik taksi," katanya cepat, lalu berdiri di pinggir trotoar untuk menghentikan taksi tersebut.

Taksi berhenti, semua masuk, dan perjalanan dimulai. Supir taksi tersebut merupakan pria paruh baya yang rambutnya sudah memutih setengah. Wajahnya terlihat ramah, dan ia tidak keberatan dengan tuntutan Kiba yang terus-menerus berseru untuk menambah kecepatan. Mereka melaju dengan kecepatan setengah-setengah, karena Tokyo bukanlah kota yang sepi. Dan ketika sekolah sudah dekat, mereka terjebak macet yang lebih mirip tempat parkir massal. "Ini akhirnya, anak-anak. Kalian harus berlari, sekolah kalian sudah tidak terlalu jauh dari sini."

Kiba, yang duduk di depan, segera menoleh. "Hinata? Kau bisa?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata mengangguk.

Shino melirik arlojinya. "Kita sudah terlambat sepuluh menit."

"Bukan saatnya untuk hal-hal negatif, Shino!" seru Kiba. Yang lain turun, sedangkan Kiba mengambil dompet untuk membayar.

"Tidak perlu, nak," kata si sopir taksi sembari menahan tangan Kiba yang sedang merogoh isi dompet. "Kalian harus menyimpan uang kalian untuk kuliah nanti."

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca, Kiba memeluk si supir taksi erat. " _Arigatou gozaimasu_ ," katanya pelan dengan penuh ketulusan. Setelah itu ia segera keluar dan mulai berlari bersama yang lainnya.

"Lari, anak-anak!" seru si sopir taksi.

"Berapa yang kau bayar?" tanya Sasuke.

Kiba menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Gratis?" Naruto ikut bertanya.

"Oh, yeah, _baby_!" seru Kiba.

Mereka tidak pernah memelankan laju lari mereka, dan Sasuke tidak sekali pun melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata. Tidak lama kemudian Naruto dan Kiba berteriak histeris mellihat gerbang yang terbuka lebar. "Gerbangnya masih terbuka!" seru Naruto sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Gerbangnya selalu terbuka di hari Sabtu," timpal Shino.

"Bukan saatnya untuk hal-hal negatif, Shino!" seru Kiba.

Mereka berlari melewati gerbang, lalu menuju gedung sekolah. Ketika sampai di depan tangga, Hinata berhenti. "Aku tidak bisa."

Mereka berhenti dan Kiba segera memegang kedua pundak Hinata. "Kau bisa, Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng lemah.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, ia segera menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ lalu berseru, "Lari!"

Kiba mengangguk singkat, kemudian kembali berlari. Di puncak tangga, ia dan Naruto berseru menyemangati Sasuke yang berjuang di tangga. Setelah sampai, Sasuke segera menurunkan Hinata secara perlahan dan jatuh di lantai.

"Sasuke, bukan saatnya, kita harus tetap bergerak," ujar Naruto putus asa.

Shino kembali melirik arlojinya. "Kita sudah terlambat lima belas menit."

"Shino!" seru Kiba.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kita harus tetap berlari," kata Hinata pelan, suaranya mengandung nada bersalah.

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu berdiri, dan mereka kembali berlari menuju kelas. Ketika pintu kelas mereka sudah terlihat, segalanya menjadi _slow motion_. Mereka dapat mendengar suara malaikat bernyanyi di sekitar mereka, dan ada awan-awan di sekitar mereka. Kiba menjulurkan tangannya, siap membuka pintu.

 _Brak_

Pintu terbuka, mereka masuk ke dalam kelas lalu mengatur napas. Kakashi dan Ino yang sedang berdiri di depan menatap mereka dengan alis terangkat, begitu pula dengan teman sekelas mereka yang lain, tak terkecuali Gaara.

"Hyuga? Kau bersama mereka?" Kakashi bertanya bingung. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya balik, lalu kembali menatap Kakashi. Ia kehabisan napas untuk berbicara, jadi ia hanya mengangguk singkat. "Oke, sayangnya aku harus memberi kalian hukuman sebelum masuk kelas."

Kiba mengerutkan dahi. "Hah?"

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Shino.

"Kalian harus membersihkan kebun belakang," lanjut Kakashi.

Mereka diam beberapa saat; berusaha mencerna segalanya. Kiba yang paling pertama bergerak untuk melangkah keluar. Sasuke merangkul Hinata dan menariknya keluar, sedangkan Naruto mendorong tubuh Shino yang kaku. Pintu ditutup, kelas seketika ribut.

"Kau tahu, Hinata terlihat lebih manis jika rambutnya diikat," kata seseorang di barisan belakang.

"Sasuke dan Hinata pacaran?" suara lain berkata.

"Tapi Hinata sama Gaara, kan?"

"Kau lihat sendiri Gaara sama Yuta."

Ino menepuk meja dan menenangkan kelas. "Kita lanjutkan."

Yuta menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Gaara. "Dia menyingkirkanmu seperti sampah," bisiknya pelan.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Pikirannya dipenuhi gambaran tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam erat tangan Hinata, Sasuke yang merangkul Hinata dan bagaimana Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya dengan lemah ke dada Sasuke seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika mereka akan segera tidur. Tangannya mengepal kuat ketika memikirkan hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata yang mungkin sudah lebih dari pacaran.

Perkataan Ino dan Kakashi tidak lagi didengar Gaara. Ia mulai gelisah, dan pikirannya hanya dipenuhi oleh kemungkinan-kemungkinan atas hubungan Sasuke dan Hinata. Gaara memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu membukanya perlahan. Ia berdiri, melangkah keluar tanpa memedulikan panggilan Kakashi dan tatapan marah dari Yuta.

.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Naruto bertanya.

Kebun belakang tidak begitu kotor, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman dan beristirahat di bawah pohon tempat Hinata, Kiba, dan Shino biasa makan siang. Cuaca musim semi yang bersahabat membuat mereka merasa sangat nyaman dan membuat dua dari mereka tertidur.

"Kau bisa mengikuti jejak Kiba dan Hinata, mereka tidur cukup pulas," sahut Sasuke sambil menyisir rambut Hinata yang tidur di pahanya. Mereka melirik Kiba yang tidur dengan tangan direntangkan serta kaki dan mulut terbuka lebar. Yup, sangat pulas.

"Atau kita bisa kabur dan mengambil mobil di Ame," usul Naruto.

Sasuke diam dan berpikir sesaat. "Ide bagus," ujarnya sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Sasuke," panggil Shino pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, karena apa yang ingin diberitahu Shino sedang berjalan menuju mereka. Ia berdiri, Naruto datang tanpa diperintah dan segera menggantikan tempatnya. Tidak ada yang perlu memberitahu, Sasuke sudah tahu siapa yang ingin didatangi Gaara.

Gaara berhenti melangkah, begitu pula Sasuke.

"Hey, Gaara, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Yuta?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara tersenyum miring. "Sebelum aku bercerita, kau tidak mau memberitahuku hubunganmu dengan Hinata?"

Sasuke mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia mengembuskan napas pelan, memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku, lalu memulai aksi provokasinya. "Dengar, Gaara. Aku yang paling mengenalmu, jadi aku tahu dengan baik bagaimana sifat aslimu. Yuta selalu menjadi masalah dalam hidupmu, aku juga tahu itu. Yang tidak kuketahui adalah," Sasuke mengambil dua langkah ke depan, membuatnya hanya berjarak sekitar sepuluh senti dari Gaara. "Yuta akan kembali dan kau yang sama sekali tidak bisa berubah," lanjutnya dengan nada dingin.

"Bukan itu pertanyaanku," kata Gaara dengan suara tertahan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke belakang pundak Sasuke, membuat Sasuke menyeringai diam-diam.

"Aku tahu," ujar Sasuke. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau ketahui, Sabaku. Tapi sebelum ku ceritakan, akan ku beritahu kau sesuatu: aku sangat kecewa padamu. Kau meninggalkan istrimu untuk wanita jalang seperti Yuta? Oke, kuterima itu. Masih ingin mencari tahu tentang kehidupan calon mantan istrimu setelah mencampakkannya? Oke, aku juga terima itu. Tapi, mencurigai sahabatmu mempunyai hubungan tertentu dengan calon mantan istrimu?" Sasuke menggeleng sambil tertawa meremehkan. "Aku kecewa, Sabaku."

Gaara mengeraskan rahangnya. "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk curhatanmu, Uchiha."

"Kalau begitu kau tahu lebih baik dari siapa pun bahwa kami tidak punya waktu untuk orang sepertimu." Sasuke mundur, kembali ke bawah pohon untuk menggendong Hinata.

Naruto segera membangunkan Kiba, dan Kiba masih setengah sadar ketika ditarik berjalan. Mereka melangkah melewati Gaara yang mengepalkan kedua tangannya menahan amarah.

.

 **Jumat, 25 Maret 2016**

Suasana santai mengelilingi atmosfer rumah Kiba dan Shino. Mereka menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempaat favorit untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Sasuke, seperti biasa, tidur di sofa sambil mendengar lagu _rock_ dari _headphone_ -nya. Naruto dan Kiba bermain _shogi_. _Well_ , sebenarnya Shino dan Naruto karena Kiba tidak akan bergerak tanpa persetujuan Shino. Hinata sendiri sedang menyiapkan makan malam.

"Aku maju? Tidak? Oh, oke," terdengar suara Kiba dari ruang depan.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Ia mematikan kompor dan menyajikan masakannya di piring. Ia melangkah ke depan lalu duduk di sofa—samping kepala Sasuke. "Makanannya sudah siap."

"Hm," gumam Kiba pelan. Wajahnya dengan serius menatap papan permainan meski bukan dia yang memainkannya.

"Kau sudah memutuskan?" tanya Sasuke sambil melepas _headphone_ -nya dan bangkit duduk.

Hinata mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Putuskan apa?"

"Cerai atau tidak."

Hinata terdiam. Ia berharap Gaara berubah, atau mungkin menjelaskan pilihannya agar ia tidak perlu terjebak antara bertahan dan melepaskan. Saat melihat Gaara yang langsung melengket pada Yuta, Hinata hancur. Ia patah hati dan yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah menangis dan menangis. Ia putus asa, namun beruntung memilliki teman-teman yang setia berada di sisinya. Tapi saat malam tiba, memori-memori bersama dirinya dan Gaara sering kembali, berputar, dan membuatnya larut dalam kesedihan.

"Aku meletakkan surat cerai di laci kamarmu," tambah Sasuke.

Hinata mengerutkan dahi. "Kau optimis aku akan cerai?"

Sasuke menggeleng pelan. "Hanya saja—kalau kau mau—itu akan membuat prosesnya lebih cepat—kurasa."

"Gaara cukup rumit."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Yeah." Mereka diam sesaat sebelum Sasuke melanjutkan, "Dengar, aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu cerai atau menghasutmu untuk melakukan hal itu. Hanya saja, terkadang, _well_ , kau harus bersikap egois. Kau harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri dan memikirkan kebahagiaanmu. Pada akhirnya semua keputusan ada di tanganmu, dan keputusan apa pun itu akan kami terima."

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Kau cukup bijak ternyata."

Sasuke tersenyum malas. "Jangan mudah merasa kasihan, Hinata. Gaara tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Kalau kau ingin dia berubah, kau harus memberinya pelajaran yang akan dia sesali seumur hidup."

" _Skak-mat_!" seru Naruto.

"Shino!" teriak Kiba putus asa.

Hinata tersenyum. "Akan ku pikirkan," ujarnya pada Sasuke yang dibalas dengan tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Aku tidak akan membantumu," kata Kiba ketus sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja makan, meninggalkan Naruto sendirian membereskan papan _shogi_.

"Shino kalah?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan menyengir lebar. "Dan Kiba marah padanya."

"Aku tidak marah!" teriak Kiba dari ruang makan. "Aku kecewa! Kalian harus tahu bedanya marah dan kecewa!" tambahnya, diselingi nada putus asa dan sakit hati.

"Sepertinya Kiba mempunyai masalah yang lebih besar dari Hinata," kata Sasuke. Ia bangkit berdiri dan menarik Hinata bersamanya.

"Hey, Shino, kau sedang memberi makan Tula?" Naruto bertanya sembari melangkah menghampiri Shino.

"Seharusnya, tapi kurasa Tula kabur," jawab Shino sambil menatap lekat lubang besar di sisi kanan kandang Tula.

Hening menyelimuti beberapa saat sebelum teriakan histeris dari Kiba menggema ke seluruh ruangan. Ia berlari ke arah Hinata yang _shock_ , menggendongnya, dan segera membawanya keluar apartemen. Sasuke dan Naruto segera menyusul. Mereka menutup pintu—meninggalkan Shino sendirian di dalam.

Di luar, Kiba meraba seluruh tubuh Hinata. Memeriksa setiap helai rambutnya, dan menyuruh Hinata mengecek lebih lanjut sementara ia mengecek diri sendiri. Sasuke dan Naruto mengikuti langkah Kiba mengecek diri sendiri. Setelah memastikan dirinya aman, Kiba berbalik pada Hinata, memegang pundaknya dan berkata, "Hinata, ini masalah hidup dan mati." Kiba meneguk ludah, "Jika aku mati hari ini, atau kami semua mati hari ini, aku mau kau bertahan. Aku mau kau tetap kuat dan tidak pernah menyerah."

Naruto mengangguk sedih, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menatap bingung. Kiba melanjutkan, "Ingat, kau tidak boleh lemah. Kau harus sabar menghadapinya meski dia punya banyak kebutuhan yang harus dipenuhi." Kiba menutup pidatonya dengan tangisan pilu sambil memeluk Hinata erat.

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Siapa _dia_?"

"Akamaru," jawab Kiba di sela-sela tangisnya.

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Cepat, kita harus membantu Shino mencari Tula," katanya sambil melepas paksa Kiba dari Hinata.

Mereka berdua segera masuk dan Naruto menyusul paling terakhir. Namun tidak sampai dua detik, Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam. "Kau ada perlu, Gaara?"

Hinata tersentak, lalu berbalik. Napasnya tertahan melihat Gaara yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Ia segera mundur, mendekat pada Naruto di samping pintu.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara pada Hinata," jawab Gaara pelan, sangat pelan seolah suaranya dapat menyebabkan gempa bumi.

 _Well_ , gempa itu sudah terjadi dalam diri Hinata.

Hinata menatap Naruto putus asa, yang, secara tidak langsung memberitahu Naruto agar ia tidak ditinggal sendiri. Namun Naruto mengartikan tatapan tersebut sebagai permohonan Hinata agar segera ditinggal berdua. Ia menatap Gaara, lalu kembali pada Hinata, dan kembali lagi pada Gaara. "Jangan culik dia," ujarnya tegas lalu menutup pintu.

"Jangan—" Hinata memukul-mukul pintu dengan salah satu tangannya, sedangkan tangan lainnya berusaha memutar kenop pintu. Hasilnya nihil; pintu terkunci dari dalam. Hinata memejamkan mata sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia mengatur napas sebelum berbalik menghadap Gaara. "Hai," cicitnya.

Gaara menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan sementara tangan lainnya menjulurkan sebuket bunga tulip putih yang berarti permintaan maaf. Matanya menatap lantai, namun secara perlahan naik untuk melihat reaksi Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia berpikir untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Gaara, kemudian berjalan menjauh seolah-olah Gaara hanyalah sebuah patung tak berguna yang baru diantar ke apartemennya. Tapi ia lalu meringis dalam hati. Bukankah dia sudah mengucapkan "hai"?

 _Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh,_ gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau tidak akan menerima bunganya?" tanya Gaara pelan.

Hinata tersentak dari pikirannya. Ia mengambil buket bunga tersebut tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Ia memerhatikan Gaara diam-diam; kakinya bergoyang gugup, dan ia tidak berhenti menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Hinata menahan senyumnya.

"Jadi...," Gaara memulai, "apa yang terjadi di dalam?"

"Tu—" Hinata berdeham, "Tula kabur."

Gaara mengangguk-angguk. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Hinata meremas pelan buket bunganya dan menggigit pipi dalamnya. "Tentang apa?"

Gaara terdiam sesaat. Ia menatap Hinata tepat di mata lalu menjawab ragu, "Kita?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras dari dalam. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya dari Gaara dan hanya menatap pintu sesaat. Ia lalu mengetuk perlahan, dan dibuka tak lama kemudian oleh Naruto. "Ada apa?" tanya Hinata pelan.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang sebelum kembali menatap Hinata. "Kiba membunuh Tula," katanya, "lagi."

.

Pemakaman tarantula kedua Shino lebih ramai dari sebelumnya. Gaara yang kebetulan di sana terpaksa ikut karena pembicaraannya dengan Hinata belum selesai. Suasana pemakaman semakin mencekam ketika hujan turun dan petir menggelegar di mana-mana. Semuanya berdiri mengelilingi sebuah kuburan kecil sehingga mengharuskan mereka saling berdempetan.

Shino berlutut, memegang nisan bertuliskan "Tula" dengan erat. Naruto yang berdiri di antara Kiba dan Hinata berbisik kecil, "Bagaimana Shino bisa mengukir nisan dalam waktu singkat?"

Hinata mengendikkan bahu, sedangkan Kiba berspekulasi, "Kurasa dia sudah menyiapkannya sejak lama."

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Itu mengerikan."

Kiba mengangguk-angguk. "Kau tidak tahu nisan siapa saja yang sudah dia ukir."

Naruto diam, merasa bulu-bulunya merinding dan ludahnya tersangkut di leher. Kiba diam-diam tertawa kecil, sedangkan Hinata hanya menahan senyum. _Well_ , sepertinya dia mulai tertular kejahilan Kiba.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara pelan.

Tangan Hinata saling meremas mendengar Gaara memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh sedikit sambil menjawab, "Ya?"

"Kau ikut ke apartemen?"

"Tidak," teriak Kiba sambil berbisik.

Gaara memberikan _death glare_ yang dibalas Kiba dengan tatapan sinis. Ia kembali pada Hinata. "Pembicaraan kita belum selesai," katanya.

"T-tidak," jawab Hinata.

Kiba menjulurkan lidahnya pada Gaara lalu meyeringai. Gaara memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum membukanya kembali dan menatap Hinata. " _Please_?"

Hinata menggigit bibir. Ia tidak tahu apakah ini permulaan yang baru atau akhir dari segalanya. Hatinya ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula, tapi pikirannya menolak. Mungkin memang lebih baik jika mereka membicarakannya dan menyelesaikan semuanya malam ini. Hinata melirik Sasuke, meminta persetujuannya. Sasuke menghela napas lalu mengangguk singkat. Hinata membalas anggukannya, kemudian kembali pada Gaara, "Baiklah."

.

Hinata tak menyangka ia akan kembali ke apartemen bersama Gaara di sisinya. Ia tidak pernah lagi kembali sejak Kiba memaksanya pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Semua barang-barang—termasuk pakaiannya sudah dipindahkan secara perlahan ke apartemen Kiba, dan selama proses pemindahan tersebut, Hinata juga melihat pakaian Gaara yang semakin berkurang.

Mereka berdua masuk, melangkah dengan canggung dan masing-masing melempar lirikan. Hanya cahaya dari jendela besar yang menerangi ruangan. Tak satu pun dari mereka yang mengambil inisiatif menyalakan lampu. Gaara duduk di sofa empuk, sedangkan Hinata tetap berdiri. "Kau tidak duduk?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak perlu."

Gaara mengusap-usap pahanya dengan gugup lalu kembali berdiri, "Aku akan mengambil minuman."

Ia melangkah, namun segera dihentikan Hinata, "Gaara, apartemen ini sudah kosong."

Gaara menunduk, lalu melangkah kembali ke sofa empuk. Ia hanya berdiri diam menatap Hinata tanpa tanda-tanda akan duduk. "Kita akan bicara seperti ini?"

Hinata mengangguk singkat. "Ya."

Gaara menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. "Aku ingin membicarakan Yuta," katanya, matanya menatap Hinata seolah meminta persetujuan.

Hinata membalas tatapan Gaara dengan mata berkilat kecewa. "Baiklah."

Gaara mengangguk singkat. "Aku..." ia memulai, "aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tidak tahu alasan aku kembali padanya. Dia seperti mempunyai gravitasi yang besar terhadapku, dan aku tidak bisa menolak hal itu.

"Tapi aku masih sering memikirkanmu. Entah mengapa aku lebih sering melihat wajahmu dari pada Yuta. Dan terkadang aku merasa sepi meski ada Yuta bersamaku. Semuanya terasa beda, aku merasa kurang."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah ini berarti Gaara masih mencintainya? Apa ini berarti mereka akan kembali bersama? Hinata sempat menaikkan harapannya, namun kata-kata Sasuke terngiang di kepalanya; _"Jangan mudah merasa kasihan, Hinata. Gaara tidak sebaik yang kau kira. Kalau kau ingin dia berubah, kau harus memberinya pelajaran yang akan dia sesali seumur hidup."_

Hinata menahan napasnya memikirkan kata-kata Sasuke. Apa semua yang baru saja dikatakan Gaara hanya perasaan sementara? Ia harus mengambil keputusan saat ini juga; menerima atau melepas. Hinata ingin menerima kembali keberadaan Gaara dalam hidupnya, namun ia tidak tahu apakah semuanya akan kembali sama seperti sebelum Yuta datang. Ia ingin melepas, namun takut itu adalah keputusan yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, Hinata berharap Sasuke ada di sampingnya untuk memberi jawaban yang tepat. Ia harus berpikir logis dan egois; ia harus berpikir seperti Sasuke. Jika ia menerima Gaara kembali, mungkin ia tidak akan menyesal, tapi hubungan itu akan selalu menyimpan kepahitan dari masa lalu. Hubungan itu akan berubah tawar dan Hinata cukup yakin ia tidak akan bisa benar-benar merasa bahagia. Jika ia akhirnya melepas Gaara, mungkin ia akan menyesal, tapi pada akhirnya ia terbebas dari rasa pahit. Ia bisa memulai hubungan baru yang, meski sulit, namun memberikan Hinata kesempatan baru untuk merasa bahagia.

 _Well_ , Hinata sudah menemukan jawabannya, dan ia menjadi sangat gugup mengetahui hal itu. Ia mempersiapkan diri, lalu berkata, "Aku tidak bisa—bukan, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau lagi bersamamu," ujarnya tegas setengah bergetar.

Mata Gaara melebar beberapa saat, menunjukkan keterkejutannya atas jawaban Hinata. "Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak pantas mendapatkan orang sepertimu."

Gaara diam sesaat sebelum menjambak rambutnya lalu kembali menatap Hinata putus asa. "Aku bisa berubah, aku berjanji."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sambil menatap Gaara dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia menarik napas sebelum berkata, "Sasuke bilang kau—"

" _Sasuke bilang_?" potong Gaara cepat dengan suara berat dan dalam. Matanya berubah tajam dan kedua tangannya mengepal kuat. " _Sasuke bilang_?!"

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, merasa terancam dengan aura Gaara yang sarat kebencian. Ia cukup yakin kebencian itu bukan diarahkan padanya, yang mengundangnya untuk bertanya, "Kau membenci Sasuke?"

Gaara menyeringai. "Sepenuh hatiku, Hinata."

Setelah Gaara mengatakan itu, Hinata melihat segalanya dengan jelas. Sasuke mungkin sudah menyadari hal ini dan memperingatkan Hinata sebelumnya agar tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. Gaara menginginkan dirinya kembali kemungkinan besar karena dipicu oleh rasa cemburu yang ia alami saat melihat dirinya dan Sasuke bersama. Gaara bersikap egois, maka Hinata juga.

Ia berdiri tegak, lalu berkata dengan tegas, "Kita cerai."

Mata Gaara sekali lagi membelalak, namun segera berubah menjadi tatapan marah dan penuh benci. "Jadi kau lebih memilih Sasuke dari pada aku? Apa Sasuke sudah mencuci otakmu? Apa dia sudah pernah tidur denganmu? Dia lebih memuaskanmu dari padaku?!"

 _Plak_

"Jaga mulutmu, Sabaku!" bentak Hinata. Napasnya tersengal—mungkin bentakan serta tamparan pertama yang pernah ia lakukan. Matanya menatap marah pada Gaara yang kini tenggelam dalam pikirannya. "Kau yang memilih Yuta, jadi kau yang memilih jalan ini. Aku tidak akan mengganggu kehidupanmu lagi, dan aku mengharapkan hal yang sama darimu," ujarnya lalu beranjak menuju kamar.

Ia sedang membuka-buka laci lemari untuk mencari surat cerai yang disimpan Sasuke ketika Gaara berteriak dari ruang depan, "Oh, ya? Jadi semuanya salahku? Oke! Aku terima itu, _Hyuga_. Dan aku senang kau memutuskan untuk berpisah dariku karena selama ini kau hanya membebani diriku. Kau hanya beban! Kau dengar itu, Hyuuga?! Beban yang sangat menyusahkan!"

Hinata menghapus kasar air matanya lalu membanting laci lemari setelah mendapatkan surat cerai yang ia inginkan. Ia berjalan keluar kamar dan berhenti tepat di hadapan Gaara sambil mengangkat surat tersebut di samping wajahnya. "Kita selesaikan malam ini, Sabaku," ujar Hinata bergetar namun penuh tekad.

Gaara menatap Hinata dan surat cerai tersebut bergantian. Ragu sempat terpancar dari matanya, tapi segera hilang di detik berikutnya. " _Fine_ ," balasnya. Ia mengambil surat tersebut dari tangan Hinata dengan kasar lalu melangkah menuju meja kerjanya untuk mengambil pulpen. Setelah menandatanganinya, ia meletakkan pulpen tersebut dengan sekuat tenaga sehingga menimbulkan sedikit retakan di meja kerjanya yang dilapisi kaca. Ia mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja depan sofa empuk lalu berjalan menuju pintu lift. Setelah menekan tombol, ia berbalik ke arah Hinata yang menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kuharap barang-barangmu tidak ada lagi di sini, Hyuga, karena aku dan Yuta akan segera pindah ke sini."

Lift berdenting, Gaara segera melangkah masuk, menekan tombol ke _basemen_ lalu memaku tatapannya pada Hinata yang juga menatapnya. Hinata menangis dalam diam, dan tepat sebelum lift tertutup, air mata Gaara turun melewati pipinya.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Setahun yang lalu ada yang request fic rate M di saya, dan pas mandi, adegan GaaHina ketemu pertama kalinya di chap 1 muncul di kepala saya. Waktu itu saya masih bingung mau nulis rate M gimana, soalnya saat membaca dan menulis itu beda banget. Pas baca fic saya emang suka yang ekplisit, tapi saat nulis saya lebih prefer ke implisit, walau adegan di atas gak terlalu implisit.**

 **Biasanya saya nulis cerita itu tanpa arah, belum tahu gimana akhirnya, konflik apa yang muncul, saya gak tahu. Saya hanya ikut sama alurnya aja. Tapi TB adalah fic pertama yang saya buat kerangkanya dari awal sampai akhir. Saya udah netapin chap ini gimana, chap itu gimana, jadi semuanya udah teratur.**

 **Tapi ternyata gak semudah itu nulisnya. Saya punya ide-ide baru yang pengen saya masukkin ke dalam TB. Jadilah filler seperti pada New Beginning dan Another Screts. Bedanya, Another Secrets itu filler yang terpaksa saya tulis. Saya akui pas baca chap itu mood saya turun banget dan saya sempat berpikiran untuk berhenti nulis TB.**

 **Selama rentang waktu sebelum update New Student, saya banyak baca cerita di wattpad, salah satunya The Bad Boy In Glasses oleh mikaelanay (recommended banget!) dan di situ saya tertarik sama authornya. Jadi saya baca profilnya, dan di situ dia ada kasih words of wisdom for writers:** __ _Just write what you want to read, it'll make you happy._

 **Saya bener-bener tergerak waktu itu, saya tiba-tiba sadar bahwa apa yang selama ini saya tulis itu hanya sebatas kebutuhan cerita. Di situ saya mulai dapat feel buat nulis TB lagi. Saya sebenarnya buntu di New Student karena gak tahu mau nulis apa. Saya bukan penulis yang udah pro jadi bisa improvisasi di sana-sini. Saya masih belajar, bahkan kebanyakan cerita yang saya baca di wattpad itu tentang tips-tips kepenulisan (hihihi).**

 **Tapi thanks buat mikaelanay, sekarang improvisasi bagi saya itu mudah banget. Dan karena pikiran saya bercabang-cabang, gak bisa fokus pada satu cerita saja, saya memutuskan untuk membuat cerita lain di luar karakter Naruto untuk nyalurin ide-ide yang numpuk di otak saya.**

 **Sebenarnya saya malas nulis A/N sepanjang ini, tapi saya rasa kalian perlu tahu kebenarannya (eaa). Ide-ide TB lagi ngalir kenceng sekarang dan seharusnya udah bisa selesai bulan lalu kalau aja mama saya gak manggil-manggil terus minta bantuan wkwkwk. Kalo ada yang masih ingat Russia, well, saya belum tahu endingnya gimana jadi yaaa saya belum mau update.**

 **Setelah chap ini, masih ada 3 chap dari TB, jadi total 13 chapter. Pas nulis chap kedua saya juga udah nulis tentang masa lalu Gaara yang di chap kemarin. Jadi kalo ada yang beda-beda dikit maklumin aja, ya? Nanti saya edit setelah TB selesai hehehe :D**

 **Special thanks to:**

Me Yuki Hina, Green Oshu, Lisna Wati716, yuunhi, heoalienjoong, icaraissa11, ayanara47, AsaHinaUchiHaruno, NamikazeRael, Ashura Darkname, Lyvero, HHS Hyuuga L, YoungLavender, Ayra901, Ozel-Hime, hinataholic, dec chan, by hinata centric, Ria missouri, si peak, anishl, Guest, Guest, Guest, Guest **(oke, saya gak tahu kalian orang yang sama apa enggak xD)** , maplemalfoy, Chintya Lie **(thanks banget buat pemberitahuannya, nanti bakal saya edit kalo TB udah selesai :D)** , Sabaku rennee, KimRyeona19, dan _silent readers_

 _ **Review again, will ya? Danke!**_


End file.
